Everything changed
by pijanpijan
Summary: It's time for Nationals and Quinn and Rachel are forced to share the room while there are some hidden feelings that they have for each other, of course. Plot getting to some M if wanted :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Happy Eastern to you all! Hopefully, the Eastern Bunny will bring you some chocolate eggs, yummi :) Here in Norway where I'm staying is snowing now (so different from my homecountry) so the Eastern Bunny will probably freeze on his way to my place :)**

**Now about the story...Glee goes to national competition in New York and Quinn and Rachel are forced to share the room, of course. One of them is actually aware of her possible feelings towards the other but refuses to admit it fully, let alone act on it. What about the other one? And what can happen in a week staying together in one room? (Of course, something can and WILL happen since we all are Faberry fans but I just have to tease a little bit from the start, ha:))**

**Oh, and English is not my first language...well, it's not even my first foreign language that I've been learning since my school years so please, be patient with me...**

* * *

Finally! It's Nationals time and all Glee kids are in New York waiting in the hotel's hall to be appointed to their rooms.

Thank god, Sugar and her father's money are members of Glee this year so kids can actually afford to stay for almost a week in New York.

Such occasion has to be used to get as much fun as possible and that is also the reason why Glee kids persuaded Mr. Schuester to take Ms. Pilsbury along to get him distracted enough to have free time.

And to get drunk as hell, too, according to Puck's words.

While Mr. Schuester is still setting up last arrangements at the reception, Ms. Pilsbury is already distributing the key cards to the kids.

"So...this year we have the luxury that the rooms will be shared only between two or three people," Ms. Pilsbury starts.

"So no more secret sex under the blanket?" Brittany squeaks.

Few fellow members make horrified faces and some of them fake the gag reflex.

"Gross!"

"I can't believe I was in the same room!"

Santana shoots her death glare towards them and then turns back to Brittany.

"Shh, Britt," she tries to sush her nicely.

"But San, they behave like that was the only time when they were in the same room when we had sex...what about when we sit in the back row during Glee or Spanish? This sex counts, too, rig-?"

Santana quickly covers Brittany's mouth before the girl finishes the sentence.

"Continue, Ms. Pilsbury?" she asks. "Please?"

Yeah, Santana must be really desperate when she says 'please'.

Brittany makes a sad face at being stopped like that and Santana can't let her girlfriend be sad and whispers in her ear:

"Don't be sad, Britt. I don't mind you telling everyone that we are sex animals, that's my pride thing. You know that I'm not ashamed of that. The thing that bothers me is no more sex in the back row when the others will be gawking at us every second of the classes when they know about it now, hm?"

And it seems that this explanation soothes Brittany and she wraps her arms around Santana from behind.

"You're right, San, I screwed up."

"No, you didn't," Santana opposes.

Now she regrets for ever stopping Brittany.

She doesn't want her sad or thinking that she screwed up something but Brittany drifts her thoughts somewhere else.

"It means that we have to use our alone time even more now since other will be watching us?" Brittany asks.

Santana contemplates the answer but Brittany doesn't wait for it.

"So what do you say about using alone time today in the bubble bath together?"

Santana nods with the smile on her face and then looks back at others.

If there was a silence before when Brittany revealed their secrets then this is deathly silence interrupted only with quiet whispers 'mailman,mailman' from some of the boys.

Everyone is looking at them with mouths agape and no one moves.

"You obviously didn't know that you said all of that really loud and didn't whisper it, right?" Mercedes asks.

Oh, crap!

Ms. Pilsbury tries to save the situation since she herself doesn't feel well during these awkward moments especially when they are about sex and she continues focusing really hard on not stuttering after mentioning of Santana and Brittany's sexual drive.

"Back to your rooms, everybody? This year we decided to follow the recommendations to split you up in the rooms according to the sexual orientation because we don't want any distractions...which means that Kurt and Blaine have to split up and Santana and Brittany-"

"Ehm," Santana fakes the cough to get Ms. Pilsbury's attention and shoots daggers with her eyes in her direction immediately.

"-well, Santana and Brittany are getting the room with the king sized bed that was supposed to be for me and Mr. Schuester," Ms. Pilsbury finishes and she looks at Santana if she gains the satisfied nod.

And after that the fight for the rest of the rooms starts.

There are two most important things while getting the room – to get the room with acceptable people and to be as far as possible from the room shared between Brittany and Santana.

Maybe they tried to be quiet under the blanket last year while sharing the room with the rest of the girls but once they are locked in one room alone, they stop caring about being quiet.

As Santana puts it, it's not her fault that the construction workers make the walls so thin.

The whole time Quinn sits on the sofa waiting for the left place in the rooms that she will take.

She doesn't really care if she will be sharing room with Tina, Sugar or even Blaine, she isn't close to anyone so why to care?

But when the fight is over, a totally unexpected person approaches her.

"Hmmm, Quinn?" Rachel asks unsure of how to start.

Quinn only rises her head but doesn't say anything.

"You are the last one without the room, right? Then I have to tell you that the last bed is in the room with me so if you-"

But Quinn stands up quickly from the sofa and stops Rachel.

"No way!"

"Quinn, I assure you-" Rachel wants to calm down Quinn although she feels a little hurt by such reaction from the blonde.

Quinn notices her angry tone and immediately regrets it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just...I can't be in the same room with you, Rachel."

"Why not?" Rachel is confused. "Quinn, I can assure you that I don't snore, I don't enjoy staying awake for too long since I need my beauty sleep and I actually master some really good skills in massage so if you'll feel tensed in the evening, I might be even useful for helping you to relax."

Yeah, that is exactly what Quinn is waiting for.

First, she is supposed to share the room with the girl that she probably has feelings for although she tries so hard to fight them.

And now the very same girl proposes her to give her massage in the evening.

She is pretty sure if Rachel gives her massage then she can just hang out the rainbow flag out of the window because her self-restraints will be probably gone by the moment Rachel touches her.

"Rachel-," she tries to argue with closed eyes and heavy sight because this will be hard to say the brunette that she doesn't want to share the room with her for whatever reason she can make up in next two seconds.

But then she does something that she shouldn't have.

She opens her eyes and looks at the smaller girl and that is a mistake.

Because sad face expression and hurt in the girl's eyes breaks her.

And Quinn's resistance is immediately non-existent when the brunette mumbles down to her feet looking sadly:

"Quinn, I thought that we were over the hatred part but I guess, nothing changed."

And Quinn sighs because she knows that this will get her into some real troubles but she eventually takes the key card from the other girl's hand and smiles.

"Everything changed, don't question that again, Rachel. Now grab your bags so we can go to our room."

"Our room?" Rachel's face lightens in instant.

"Yeah," Quinn nods and can't help it but returns the smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later both girls are trying to get out of the elevator with all the bags.

Well, the truth is that only one bag actually belongs to Quinn while two bags and two suitcases belong to Rachel but what kind of gentleman Quinn would be not to help the small brunette.

So while Rachel is running towards the doors of their room with one bag, Quinn is trying to get the rest out of the elevator.

"The room looks amazing!" Rachel already shouts from the room.

"Good," Quinn says back while the sweat is forming on her forehead with all the baggage.

Just when she thinks she managed to get the bags and suitcases moveable she collapses under their weight and falls to the floor.

The nearby doors open and Quinn can hear first 'what the hell' and then the laugh coming from no one else than the raven-hair girl.

She stands up and snaps:

"Stop laughing, Santana, and help me."

And when Santana eventually stops laughing, she really grabs the suitcase and bag and drags them to the other room.

"Sure thing. I guess, I have to help the pregnant woman."

Quinn drags the rest of the baggage to the room but can't stop from rolling her eyes.

"Do you know that I gave birth like two years ago?"

Santana doesn't hesitate with the answer.

"Sure thing."

"So can you like, I don't know how to put it, stop calling me pregnant?"

"Ehm..." Santana now makes the impression that she really has to think about it. "...no. Anyway, why did you move all your stuff from home? You're planning to live here forever or what?"

"That's not mine," Quinn mumbles.

"So whose-"

But Santana's question is answered before she can even finish it.

"Quinn, hurry up, you have to see the view!" Rachel shouts from the room.

Santana's eyes widen but Quinn stops her.

"Don't say anything."

"Can I just say one word?" Santana pleads.

"No."

"Okay, just two words then."

"I said no."

"Well, I'll say it then...two words, Q...SO WHIPPED!"

Before Quinn can oppose, the small brunette comes out of the room looking for the blonde if she is still coming.

"What does take you so long?" Rachel asks but then notices the Cheerio. "Oh, hey, Santana."

"Berry. Move your butt out of the way so I can put this heavy shit in your room."

Rachel walks back in the room and out of the way so the girls can finally settle all bags inside.

"Santana, I was actually thinking...since we are the only ones on this floor away from others, I thought that we might become friends more...and maybe you can call me my first name?"

"Sure thing," Santana says smirking and still holding her pose, "so Berry's your first name and I don't really remember your surname now...just let me know what it is so I can avoid calling you your surname."

Bad move.

Quinn's blood starts boiling and she can't let the conversation continue otherwise she'd have to punch Santana for that insult and defend Rachel.

Firstly, she doesn't want to punch Santana because the girl has some fighting skills.

And secondly, she doesn't want to explain why she defended Rachel.

"Okay, Santana, don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asks and tries to get the girl out of the room before she does something she will regret later.

"Actually, yes, Britt's preparing the bubble bath and I don't want to miss a single bubble. But are you sure, you two will survive the night together?"

"Why not?" Rachel asks while getting some stuff out of her bag. "Me and Quinn got over our differences long time ago."

"Yeah," Santana nods and notices Quinn's glare asking her not to say anything embarrassing..._and that's so not happening_. "But what I meant was that Ms. Pilsbury said no distractions during our stay here. Of course, me and Britt are the exception since we are awesome together but I thought that the rest was supposed to be split up according to the sexual orientation? Then why are you two-"

"Goodnight, Santana," Quinn grumbles and shoves the girl out of the room and closes the doors forcefully.

"What was that supposed to mean, Quinn?" Rachel asks with the furrowed eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing," Quinn answers resolutely, "you know Santana and her allegedly witty mouth."

And Quinn forces a smile towards the brunette pleading in her head that she didn't notice anything.

"Yeah," Rachel smiles back but when the blonde starts unpacking her own bag, she throws her curious looks every while wondering what the comment meant.

And she doesn't let it go away that easily.

She is Rachel Berry after all.

* * *

**That's it, just a short 'degustation' from me wondering if the girls should get into some serious business with each other...so...yes? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So much encouragement to develop the story! Thank you, I didn't expect that after just the short hint I gave you in the first chapter. And since I appreciate that you took your time to encourage me to continue, the weather is bad and there is never enough procrastination from work and school, here's another chapter.**

* * *

"I'll go to the shower now, Quinn, is that alright with you? I mean, you're still unpacking your bag and I'm done with mine so we can switch in the bathroom before going to the bed."

Quinn doesn't really focus on the conversation and walks to the wardrobe to put her stuff there.

"Mmm…," she mumbles.

Rachel doesn't notice Quinn's lack of interest and continues:

"But I have to warn you, Quinn, these next few days you will see some of my routines including my preparations before going to the bed right now. And although I would call them the determination to get to my goals, someone can misinterpret it as craziness."

Rachel finishes her ramble just when Quinn opens the doors to the wardrobe and there she sees the precisely put clothes sorted by the colour.

"Eh, Rachel, are you sure, I _will_ see you craziness?" she asks and arches one eyebrow.

"What?" Rachel asks and walks to Quinn.

"I mean this," Quinn giggles and points at the wardrobe. "I get it that it's sorted by the colour but why are there more piles of the same colour? Does it mean like different size of the shirt?"

Rachel blushes and plays with her fingers.

"No, it's not the size."

And although Rachel feels embarrassed because of being embarrassed, yeah, what an irony, Quinn is on the other hand mesmerized by the deep red on Rachel's cheeks.

She has never seen the girl in such state and she loves it immediately.

Okay, maybe she doesn't love it like _love_ it but she admires such look on the shorter brunette.

And she wants to see the girl nervously shivering on the spot for a little bit longer that's why she continues in her teasing.

"So what is it? Is it sorted by different material?"

Rachel shakes her head as no.

"Am I close, at least?" Quinn asks. "I guess, you sort it by how many percents of polyester the shirts are made of.

And Quinn laughs at such thought because that would be so Rachel to do anything like that and she arches her eyebrow in her typical smirk again.

"No, it's not because of that although I think, this idea is worth contemplating for the future."

"Rachel," Quinn stops the girl.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you then. But you have to stop smirking like that because it's rather...intimidating," Rachel confesses and thinks that her cheeks will burn with the heat, she feels right now.

Hmm, intimidating, that sounds good and sort of powerful...in a friendly way, of course!

"I sort my shirts according to the day when I wear them. I don't mean that I take this one on Wednesday. It's according to the mood and occasion. This pile represents my lucky shirts if I feel in need for some luck. Of course, everything is about hard work but you never know. The next one represents shirts that I wear when I need to shine on the stage. That one is for my dates. Well, since Finn is the only one I have been really dating then it's more like Finn's pile but-"

"I get it, Rachel, you're just 'determined' to get the right shirt for right occasion," Quinn makes the air quotes on the word 'determined'.

And it's a double win because firstly she stops the girl talking about Finn and Quinn is not in a mood to talk about boys _today_ plus she has to laugh when she sees the pout on the other girl's face which is just adorable.

"Oh, come on, I'm just teasing you," she playfully slaps Rachel's arm. "Although I have to confess that I would probably consider your order in the wardrobe a little crazy but as your new roommate now, I will pretend that I didn't see it and you can secretly disarrange it to get back into the normal world."

"Quinn Fabray," Rachel crosses her arms over her chest, "I will certainly not do such a thing! And as your new roommate, I have to ask you for not slapping my arm again."

And Rachel fakes the pain in her arm caused by Quinn's slap.

"Okay, I won't slap you again...well, unless you don't want me to," Quinn smirks again.

Rachel seems lost in such comment.

"You know what I mean, Rachel, right? There are some kinks that people have..."

"You did not just talk about-" Rachel squeaks with wide eyes realizing what Quinn implied because she can't believe what she just heard.

Is it really the same Quinn that was member of the Celibacy Club who told her to wait for the right person to have sex with? And now the very same person is telling her such thing.

"Relax, Rachel, I was joking," Quinn smiles and walks back to her bag.

"I-I'm," Rachel stutters, "just really surprised that you are the one talking like that. I wouldn't have guessed that you use or actually know the word 'kink'."

Quinn nonchalantly rummages in her bag and says.

"Yeah, well...I found out that it's nice to loosen up sometimes. You should try it as well, Rach, it's really nice change not to be uptight all the time."

And there is the silence in the room and Quinn is not sure if it's because of what she said or it's the nickname 'Rach' that she used when Rachel speaks again.

"Maybe I can get rid of the pile for my successful days then?"

Quinn turns to face the girl and smiles.

"That can be the start, I would say."

Rachel returns her the wide smile and grabs her towel.

"Good. So, I'll go to the bathroom...or do you want to go first, Quinn, now when you saw what my determination means?"

Before Quinn has the chance to open her mouth Rachel continues.

"Or maybe we can use the bathroom at the same time? I can prepare the bubble bath for us as Santana and Brittany have?"

And Quinn is caught completely off guard.

She didn't expect that.

"Well...I-I'm...if...you," she stutters when she is distracted by the laugh.

"Was that 'not uptight' enough?" Rachel asks still laughing but when she sees Quinn's confused expression she walks to her and slaps her arm as a revenge for before. "Don't worry, Quinn, I don't expect you, **the** Quinn Fabray to go to the bubble bath with me. Just mentioning it is funny."

"Yeah...me and you in the bath together? Hilarious," Quinn forces a laugh but she knows how bad actress she is.

Fortunately, it seems that Rachel doesn't find anything weird about her reaction and vanishes in the bathroom.

Quinn stares blankly at the wall in front of her while she's focusing on her fast beating heart that feels like suffocating her in her throat.

"Yeah, hilarious," she mumbles for herself and lays on the bed with heavy sigh.

And with her mind completely blank and not at all full of images of Rachel and her in the bath together she slowly falls asleep.

She opens her eyes few minutes later when loud knocking on the doors wakes her up.

"Calm down, I'm coming. Is there a fire somewhere or what?" she growls.

When she opens the doors, she just sees the flash of dark long hair passing her.

"Santana! What are you doing here again?" Quinn asks.

"We went out of the soap, I have to hurry till my girl is still hot for-" Santana says while hurrying across the room and grabs the handle of the bathroom doors.

"Santana, wait, Rachel's-" Quinn tries to stop her but she moves too slowly since her brain is still on its sleeping mode.

And next five seconds seem like forever for Quinn to realize what is happening.

Santana vanishes behind the bathroom doors and then Quinn hears a squeak and lots of shouting.

After that Santana walks out of the bathroom backwards.

Quinn finally gets there and looks into the bathroom.

She can see Rachel wrapping the towel around her body and shutting down the shower.

"What?" she asks confused.

"I...I...didn't know," Santana stutters and keeps looking into the bathroom.

And then Quinn's brain eventually switches from its sleeping mode to its active and angry, very angry mode.

She puts two and two together and realizes what just happened in the bathroom noticing the water dropping from Rachel's hair and her embarrassed expression.

"You!" she fumes and points her finger in Santana's chest. "Out! Get out!"

But Santana doesn't probably hear or she is too transfixed that she doesn't move.

And Quinn is too aware what Santana is focused on and since it's Rachel's towel-clad body, she doesn't hesitate and pushes Santana out of the room herself.

Santana is still frozen with a shock and she doesn't even fight the blonde girl handling her like that.

When she is more like thrown into the corridor by Quinn, she only manages to call:

"Breakfast? Tomorrow?"

But Quinn already shuts the doors and locks them just to be sure that there is no way how Santana can get back into the room and see Rachel...naked again.

She doesn't turn around before she can be sure that she is calmed down enough when she hears the brunette speaking.

"I can't even tell how much I appreciate your help, Quinn. Thank you. I don't know how Santana got into the bathroom or what she was doing there but I think that I can't look her in the eyes again, god, that is so embarrassing."

Then Quinn turns around and her knees almost betray her.

Rachel is still in the towel while the drops of water are covering her bare shoulders.

Such delicate shoulders.

And then there is much more skin that Quinn has ever seen on Rachel.

And in next two seconds Quinn is pretty sure that she turned into being masochist and likes torturing herself because she finds another revealed skin for her eyes that is Rachel's thighs.

She backs into the doors to have something to hold onto and gulps audibly.

"And what is the worst thing is that she didn't have enough and she just stayed here gawking at me like she wanted me to die of my embarrassment. You know, what I mean, Quinn?" Rachel asks. "Quinn? Don't you think that her staring at me was really awkward and unacceptable?"

"What?" Quinn finally finds the strength to stop her own staring contest between her eyes and Rachel's thighs and focuses on the conversation.

"Wasn't it rude of Santana to enjoy my embarrassment and stay here gawking at me?"

And Rachel opens the wardrobe and bends down to grab some clothes there.

And god, was it the round of her butt?

"Yes!" Quinn hisses.

But when Rachel turns around abruptly, Quinn realizes that is was probably more like a moan then real word and she tries to cover it up.

"I mean, yes, that was so rude of Santana. So rude."

Rachel smiles at her with satisfied nod.

"Thankfully, I have such hero as my new roommate who can take care of me, right? So if I can do for you anything in exchange, just let me know."

"So many things that you don't want to know," Quinn sighs.

"What was that?" Rachel asks.

Oh, she heard?

"Eh, nothing?"

"Quinn, if this friendship is supposed to work then you can't do things like that because I feel hurt. I mean, you told me something and now you don't want me to know. Why?"

Because if this friendship is supposed to work then I shouldn't say things like I did? Or I shouldn't ogle your thighs right now? Okay, conversation, real conversation, Quinn, make your mouth move and say something!

"I said that there are so many thing I don't know about you," Quinn tries the first thing that comes on her mind.

And it works!

Rachel's face lightens in her widest smile and she claps her hands.

"I have so much to tell, Quinn! I've always wanted to have someone to share my life story with and to talk for hours in the night. Of course, talking for hours in the night limited by serious considerations to get enough sleep. So I'll get into my pyjamas here and you can hurry up to have a shower and get here soon so we can do the _girl talk_?" Rachel says last two words like some sort of secret.

Quinn weakly nods and walks into the bathroom.

More than thirty minutes later the shower is running to give the brunette in the other room impression of Quinn being still there but the blonde is actually standing in front of the mirror watching her own reflection.

She looks at herself and shakes her head in disbelief.

How did that happen?

How did she get from 'maybe gay, more like bisexual or rather straight with bi-curious thoughts with some possible inclination to Rachel' to 'more like gay with strong possessive feelings for Rachel and her thighs'?

Her head is complete mess and her body feels like being in pain although Quinn is not sure if it's really the pain.

Little she knows or wants to know that the feeling in her chest is the joy of being around the brunette while her allegedly sick stomach actually means butterflies and arousal that she feels from watching the same girl in her more naked form.

But Quinn is sure of one thing.

She can't do anything about it.

Not now, not in next few months, years, maybe not even in this life.

Because she can't do that to herself, her mum, her family.

And then it's decided.

She doesn't trust herself to act sensibly and that's why she has to get out of the room shared with Rachel as soon as possible.

She is even willing to go to ask Santana to let her stay on the floor in her room with Brittany although she is pretty sure that she will have to listen to the bed cracking the whole night.

And if Rachel wants to hear a reason of her moving to Santana and Brittany, she is even willing to snap some really bad stuff at diva although she promised herself not to do that ever again.

But it's like Rachel could hear her thoughts in the bathroom because when Quinn walks back into the room, Rachel is in probably the worst grandma's pyjamas and green mask put on her face.

"Quinn! You're finally here, I can't wait for our girl night, I almost went to the bed without you," Rachel says and hides under the blanket in her bed watching the blonde with her big eyes.

And Quinn can't stop herself from smiling because she can close the doors from the bathroom where she just left this big stone that fell from her heart.

If Rachel keeps being...Rachel like that then she can do that and she is so relieved that she doesn't have to go to Brittany and Santana's room or hurt Rachel with some stupid insult that she would hate herself for.

She jumps into her bed that is luckily on different side of the room.

"So...where do you want to start?" Rachel asks.

"You go first, whatever's on your mind, Rachel."

"Okay. Well, I've always wanted to know...Quinn, what is it?" Rachel sits up on her bed and listens.

Loud thuds are echoing in the room and it seems that the wall near Rachel's bed will break soon.

"Quinn, the wall's collapsing!" Rachel shrieks and jumps out of her bed.

But Quinn knows these noises better than anything.

She has spent last few years listening to them.

"Calm down, Rach, the wall's not collapsing...yet."

"So what is it?"

"I guess, the bubble bath is over."

"What...ah so!" Rachel's eyes widen when the realization hits her. "How long do you think it will last?"

"I'm afraid that my statistical and involuntary observation can tell that it will be for hours."

"But I can't sleep next to this wall," Rachel whines.

Quinn is already standing next to Rachel contemplating possible solutions.

"Shall we move your bed somewhere else?"

But she regrets her proposition in instant because she looks at the room and knows that inbuilt wardrobes can't be moved and the only place where to move bed will be close, really close to her own bed.

And she tries to save it with another proposition.

"Or we can just switch beds. I don't mind, I've listened to Santana and Brittany for years that I'm immune now."

"Nonsense, Quinn," Rachel opposes and already pushes the bed from the wall. "You need proper sleep as well. So...I think that we move my bed next to yours? Or we can put them together so we have one big bed!"

Quinn shakes her head and wants to say resolutely no.

But Rachel squeaks with excitement:

"Yes, let's do it! Then it will be like real sleepover just right for our girl talk! Please, Quinn!"

And the blonde is already halfway persuaded to give up.

"I've never had a sleepover," Rachel mumbles and that's the last thing Quinn needs to hear before she pushes Rachel's bed to hers, too.

The pout on brunette's face and sad confession about never having a sleepover are just enough for her to give the other girl whatever she wants.

And she assures herself, it will be okay as long as Rachel keeps the pyjamas and green mask.

They both jump into their beds, Quinn staying securely on further edge of her bed.

The loud thuds are still echoing in the room and Rachel giggles.

"What is it?" Quinn asks turning on the side facing the brunette.

"Nothing. It's just...are they always so loud?" Rachel chuckles and hides her face in the pillow after another loud thud.

"Well, unfortunately for us, yes, they are always like that. I listened to this for three weeks at Cheerios summer camps every year which I still don't understand. I mean, after our work out from early morning to evening they still had the energy to...you know what. And trust me, this is actually quiet," Quinn chuckles, too.

"Have you ever...joined them?" Rachel asks and can't hide her laugh.

"Rachel!" Quinn gasps.

"What?" Rachel pretends being all serious. "We have a not uptight girl talk and girl talk is about sharing secrets, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Quinn says, "but it's not about making one of us puke."

"So you haven't?" Rachel giggles.

"Of course, I haven't! There is no way how I would get any near to Santana's...you know what."

"Okay, I believe you," Rachel soothes Quinn.

After a short pause the brunette speaks again.

"Do you ever call it a real name?"

"Hm?" Quinn asks.

"You referred to sex few times and never said the word actually. Instead you just said 'you know what' which is weird when you were so sure about saying kink before," Rachel explained.

Quinn doesn't respond because she doesn't really know what to answer.

Maybe that's because they are now so close to each other and Quinn doesn't feel so sure about herself anymore.

"Maybe we should repay them sometimes," Rachel breaks the silence again.

"What?"

"The loud thuds. We should do the same to them so they have to listen to this for hours."

Quinn's eyes almost pop out when she realizes what Rachel is speaking about.

"I'm not sure what you're ref-," Quinn mumbles.

"We can just jump into the wall, of course," Rachel clarifies, "or we can buy the ball and play basketball against the wall."

"Oh...yeah...yeah, sure," Quinn nods and hopes that her breath gets to its normal again.

Then Quinn notices Rachel's yawn and proposes to go to sleep.

"Rach, maybe we should have a girl talk tomorrow and we will go to sleep now?"

Rachel sleepily nods and hides more under her blanket but then she sticks her head out again and says fully awake:

"But you won't get out of our promised proper girl talk, Fabray, don't even think about it."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head.

"Rachel, Rachel...good night."

"Good night, Quinn," the brunette mumbles and falls asleep in next few seconds.

Quinn closes her eyes in contentment.

She can do that after all.

Thank god.

Then she opens her eyes and looks at the sleeping brunette for the last time and sees her peaceful face with her eyes smiling although being closed.

God, now Quinn can see it. The girl is beautiful even with the green mask on her face.

And Quinn's heart melts.

This time she is not tempted to do something (which she isn't sure what it's supposed to be, yet) because of revealed skin but because her insides feel so warm from watching the girl in her peacful state.

Plus this amazing not uptight version of Rachel?

Okay, maybe Quinn isn't able to do that...sharing the room with the brunette. Or it won't be as easy as she assumed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and next chapter is outlined quite clearly in my head so it's just the question of putting in on pc soon...if you want me to, of course ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My head is almost falling down on the keyboard but I can't go to the bed without uploading this...because everyone who responded to the story made my day! Thank you, you are the best! And so much love from you means only one thing – more and more Faberry love!**

* * *

Quinn rolls from one side to the other.

Something is preventing her from sleep.

What is it?

Oh, no, not again. Loud thuds.

And Quinn can even hear the moans and screams this time.

God, what a way how to wake up! To the image of her two best friends going on it like rabbits.

She hides her head under the pillow when she hears a laugh and sticks her head back out.

She can see the brunette girl sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair.

Both green mask and terrible pyjamas are already gone.

Instead the short skirt takes its honourable place to reveal skin of Rachel's thighs. Too much skin for Quinn's ability to keep restraints for much longer.

She growls into the pillow because she can't even have a peace so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel greets her.

"Is it really good morning? I can hear them like they are doing it on the same bed where I'm laying now," Quinn fidgets in the bed.

There is a silence and Quinn catches Rachel staring at the bed.

Did she just catch her imagining it?

But Rachel shakes her head and says:

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, Quinn. It's actually kind of cute when you think about it as the expression of true love."

"Rachel, please, tell me that you didn't just call Santana and Brittany in the bed cute? They can be everything but cute is not the word how I would describe them."

Rachel pouts. "I still think, it's cute."

"Okay," Quinn gives up, "but you wouldn't think so if you were me. I woke up to two worst sounds last few years. One of them is the annoying sound of my alarm clock and the other is the two of them doing this. That's why I hate mornings so much. Why can't I be woken up by being served orange juice and freshly baked croissant to the bed where I can read morning newspapers?"

"Because less and less people read newspapers since we have the internet where you can choose what you want to read?"

"Rachel!" Quinn whines. "Don't spoil it for me."

"Okay," Rachel nods, "then I hope, you'll find the person who will prepare it for you."

And with that she looks at Quinn and smiles so softly that Quinn melts into the bed.

She has to change the subject of conversation immediately before she jumps out of the bed, grabs the girl behind her neck and does something to her that is far from innocent.

"How long have you been up actually?" she asks.

"Not long," Rachel says, "maybe for half an hour? They were already breaking the wall back then. I wonder if they even went to sleep."

Quinn gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom to get some water.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. Sometimes they don't have the switch-off button," she mutters.

"But you were right, they are really getting louder and louder. I think, after a week I will be able to tell which, ehm, sound belongs to whom," Rachel giggles.

"That's gross, Rachel!"

"It's grossing you out only because you can already tell them apart," Rachel calls after the blonde.

"Rachel! Don't make me throw up before the breakfast."

And Rachel's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Quinn! You really can!" she squeaks. "Then you have to tell me who is responsible for those animal screams for last five minutes."

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Quinn calls back at the brunette.

"Is it Santana?" Rachel tries. "I would naturally say, it's Santana. But you never know what Brittany can-"

"Oh my god, Rachel, stop it!" Quinn demands while walking back to the room and she throws herself on the bed.

Rachel jumps on the bed, too, and squirms on the place wanting to get the answer.

"I was actually thinking what Santana can do to Britt that she gets such noises from her."

"Lalalalala," Quinn covers her ears, "I don't hear you!"

Rachel grabs Quinn's wrists and tries to put her hands away from her ears.

"C'mon, Quinn, don't be a prude. You were the one who told me to loosen up yesterday. Are they using some-"

And Quinn really doesn't hear the rest of the sentence because her brain goes on a vacation.

Rachel's efforts to grab her wrists result in Rachel pinning Quinn on the bed and leaning with her own body against hers.

Or how Quinn's only thought would describe it, Rachel's boobs are pressed against her boobs.

Plus the proximity between them and Rachel's hot breath tickling her on her neck are making the air in the room suddenly somewhat thicker.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Quinn finally gives up.

But she has a reason for it.

She fears that her discreet loose navy blue T-shirt isn't discreet anymore because she is one hundred percent positive that her nipples are piercing the material now from all that pressure on them.

Yeah, who said that only boys had it difficult?

"But you have to let me breathe and stop coming with all these propositions about their activities because that's just...eww," Quinn says.

"I will, " Rachel swears, sits back and puts her hands in her lap. "So who is it?"

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief because she can breathe properly again.

She sits up and brings her knees to her chest to cover the proof of her...well, joy of being close to the brunette. The brunette who is her _friend_, not subject of her dirty fantasies.

"Well, just give me a second, Rach, because I tried to ignore the sounds and I really don't know now," Quinn says trying to focus.

And Rachel stops squirming and stays silent.

Another ohhhhhhhhh echoes in the room and Quinn makes disgusted face.

"So?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shakes her head.

"Quinn, you promised to tell me!" Rachel jumps on the bed again.

"Okay! It's...Santana," Quinn finally says.

"Yay, I knew it!" Rachel squeaks with excitement to which Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes!" Rachel answers. "Well, I'm probably not as satisfied as Santana is right now regarding her louder and louder moans but I don't complain," Rachel smiles and sends a wink at Quinn.

And Quinn swallows hard because really...who is this girl?

Before she can contemplate pros and cons of her sudden idea about getting on the top of this amazing brunette and bringing her to Santana's level of satisfaction, few knocks on the doors interrupt the girls.

"I'll go," Rachel says and jumps off the bed.

The brunette opens the doors and reveals blonde Cheerio standing there.

"Britt?" Rachel asks with wide eyes because the thuds and moans are still echoing in their room.

"Oh, hey, Rachel! Hi, Quinn!" Brittany calls after the other blonde. "I'm just stopping by to ask if you two want to join me and San for the breakfast today?"

"W-what? I mean, how?" Rachel stutters.

"I just came back from running and I saw really nice place where we can go so what do you say about meeting us in half an hour?" Brittany proposes never noticing the confusion on brunette's face.

"Oh...yeah, sure," Rachel mumbles, "but Britt, what about...I mean, you weren't in your room and you aren't there now so what is...ehm, happening there?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

"Well, we heard Santana kind of moaning," Rachel explains.

Brittany eventually understands and she just waves her hand.

"Ah, you mean this. Well, I actually think, Santana's broken somehow because she hasn't stopped going on it since yesterday."

Rachel tries to take in the words but it still doesn't explain Brittany standing in front of her and hearing thuds from the other room at the same time.

"But how is it possible that you are here now while we can hear-".

"Ah so! Santana is there alone, don't worry, we don't share anymore. But we brought the toy that is-"

But at the moment Quinn jumps into the conversation.

"Okay, Britt, we'll meet you in half an hour! I guess, you have to have a shower after the run and we have to prepare ourselves, too, so if you don't mind..." she says closing the doors.

"Sure, see you soon," Brittany smiles.

"And make sure that both you and Santana wear underwear this time!" Quinn calls after the girl. "I don't care how horny any of you are but I won't have a breakfast with you going commando again because you claim, your doctor recommended it when being too horny!"

Brittany turns back and calls:

"I will, Quinn! But you have to wear it, too, although you seem pretty horny to me. See you!"

Oh no!

"See you, Britt," Rachel calls and closes the doors instead of the blonde because the girl is standing there speechless.

Is it really that obvious on Quinn?

Did Rachel notice it, too?

Quinn quickly checks her T-shirt if it gives some sort of clue of her being horny but she calms down when navy blue is securely covering everything again.

"I'm still curious what Santana can do there alone," Rachel says without making any comment about Brittany's last sentence.

And Quinn's relieved.

Let's stay at this different topic then even if it's about Santana masturb...no, Quinn can't even finish the thought in her head.

"Well...you don't want to know that, Rachel. Trust me. You never want to know what is going on in Brittany's and Santana's bed...or your own bed even if you went to the bathroom for just one minute," Quinn says and sticks her tongue out faking throw-up.

Before Quinn realizes what is happening she is pressed in a hug and feels the brunette's face on her chest.

"Oh, poor Quinnie, they did it in your bed and you feel bad about it? Just let it out, cry as much as you need, I'm here," she soothes the blonde.

Quinn tries to shake the shorter girl off but it's not an easy battle because Rachel only tightens her grip on her.

"Rachel! Let me go! Just...let...me...go!" she says through clenched teeth.

She can't believe that the brunette is pressing her face against her chest.

Because this is much worse than their previous boob-on-boob contact.

And what if Rachel feels her nipples getting slowly rock-hard again from all that brushing?

Yeah, she can see Rachel's horrified face if she notices.

And how is Quinn supposed to explain it?

Is she supposed to play it cool?

Yeah, something like 'oh, Rachel, why are you looking so funnily at me, I actually thought about you having my hard nipples for breakfast today, what do you say', that would make the girl definitely weak in knees, yeah, way to go, Fabray.

"Don't fight it, Quinn! I'm here for you! Just cry," Rachel brings the girl back to the real world.

But as Quinn is trying to get out of the grip she brushes softly against Rachel's sides and the girl wriggles.

Quinn notices it and brings her hands back to tickle the girl on a purpose now.

And Rachel jumps away from her in instant.

"Oh my god," Quinn prolongs every word while she's approaching the shorter girl again, "you're ticklish!"

She forgets about her nipple problem because she just got her late present for Christmas.

"No, I'm not," Rachel tries to pretend her disinterest but she watches the blonde approaching her with the corner of her eye.

"Yes, you are," Quinn says menacingly and stretches slowly her arms towards the girl.

Rachel loses the battle with her nerves and jumps away slapping Quinn's stretched arms.

Quinn reacts immediately and wants to catch the brunette and tickle her but the smaller girl is fast enough to sneak out from her and she runs to the bathroom.

"Come back!" Quinn laughs and runs behind the diva.

"You have to catch me first," Rachel calls back at her and before Quinn can get there, she locks herself in the bathroom.

Quinn knocks on the door.

"Rachel, come out, we have a breakfast with Britt and Santana and you don't want to piss off Santana."

"Well, that is true," Rachel says behind the closed doors, "but if I stay here, Santana can't get me. And neither can you, ha!"

"But you have to get out one day, Rachel. You can avoid starving there for several days if you walk out now and let me tickle you just a little bit," Quinn smirks at her proposition.

"Then I have to stay here for more than days. Maybe I'll stay here for months," Rachel opposes.

Quinn rolls her eyes at the girl's stubbornness.

"But this way you will miss the Nationals, Rach, and I'm pretty sure, you don't want to miss such opportunity. What about your solo?"

And she hits the right button.

She knows exactly what works on the brunette.

"Okay, you're right," Rachel confesses. "And I'm glad you're assuming that I'll get the solo although the Glee club hasn't decided yet. I'll come out then but you have to promise me that you won't tickle me ever again. Because I'm extremely ticklish actually."

"Are you serious, Rachel?" Quinn laughs. "I just discovered such weapon and you want me to give it up for good?"

"Then I won't come out," Rachel says resolutely.

"Oh, come on, Rach, I need to pee, I didn't use the bathroom since I woke up. And you can't let me suffer. Please?" Quinn pouts.

There is a silence before Quinn can hear the doors being unlocked.

"But you won't tickle me this morning, okay?" Rachel asks through the gap between the opened doors.

"I swear on my ten cats," Quinn says.

Rachel opens the doors fully and passes the blonde.

"You don't have ten cats," she mutters.

"You're right, I don't," Quinn answers smirking and makes a move as if she wants to tickle Rachel.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaks and runs away. "Stop!"

And Quinn pretends that she only wants to stretch her arms.

"What is it, Rachel? I just need to stretch my arms in the morning," she laughs because Rachel's so damn cute.

"You're evil," Rachel says but she can't help it and laughs, too.

"Yeah," Quinn smiles back, "but speaking of evil, we really should prepare for that breakfast or Santana will go all crappy crap on us."

"What?" Rachel asks.

"You know what I mean. She always says that stuff."

"Lima Heights Adjacent?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"And you just called it 'crappy crap'?" Rachel asks raising her eyebrows.

"Whatever. I don't remember it because I don't care. I know, it's just a pose," Quinn rolls her eyes. Then she stops before going to the bathroom. "Please, don't tell her, I called it that."

And Rachel bursts out laughing and falls back on the bed while the blonde girl blushes and vanishes behind the bathroom doors.

She closes them and lets out a heavy sigh.

She looks at herself in the mirror the same she did yesterday before going to the bed.

Let's summarize it then.

Twenty-four hours ago she woke up in her bed feeling completely peaceful.

Okay, maybe she wasn't in such peaceful state.

Maybe she has been feeling quite uncomfortable for last few weeks or months.

And it can even be connected to her developing friendship with the brunette.

But that's only because the brunette always talks about boys stuff and that makes Quinn hot.

Yeah, when she only imagines their strong arms...so hairy, with dirty nails...okay, maybe it isn't exactly like this.

Maybe her hormones just woke up with the time and that's all.

It doesn't matter if it isn't connected to the specific image of boys.

See?

Quinn lived in complete peace yesterday although she had some suspicions about the brunette having bad influence on her and her hormones-awakening.

And in the evening only few hours after that peaceful morning she caught herself imagining her and the girl in the bubble bath together.

But that was only because Rachel mentioned it as a joke.

And yeah, Quinn laughed pretty hard about the joke because it really was so funny that she had to calm down her breath how much she enjoyed it.

But today's morning isn't so successful.

Quinn has to be honest about it.

The score says it all.

Just look at it.

Rachel running all cute around the room because of being tickled – once.

Rachel pressed against her boobs – twice.

Quinn's temptation to do some not yet specified stuff to the girl – several times.

Quinn looking at Rachel's thighs – ever since she woke up.

But it's not Quinn's fault that the brunette always brings her attention to them.

It's the brunette who always says 'look at my thighs, they look good' or 'Quinn, you haven't looked at my thighs for last two minutes, can you do it now, please, Quinn, do it'.

Eh, is it really like that, Quinn?

Well, that doesn't matter now.

Quinn has to focus on herself because she can't force Rachel to wear the terrible pyjamas all day so it's up to Quinn to take control of the situation.

Her whole life has been actually controlled by the rules.

Home, the school, Cheerios, all of that full of rules.

The only thing she needs right now is to set up some rules then.

This will leave her in control and make her forget all I-want-to-jump-her-bones thoughts.

Quinn smiles at her reflection in the mirror because yeah, that will do it.

And then she comes with the rule number one – stop staring at yourself in the mirror because only freaks do that and you're Quinn Fabray for god's sake!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I know, we didn't even get over the morning. This will be a long week for Quinn.**

**But don't lose hope, we're getting there, we just have to push the buttons. Although Quinn Fabray is making it harder now with her determination to set up some rules...poor girl if she thinks that hundred or even thousand rules can save her from Rachel's charm, right? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank to everyone who reacted to the previous chapter, it's you who keep me writing!**

**I had some issues about this new chapter and I had to rewrite it although I'm still not sure if I like the result...so read it and let me know if I didn't ruin it. You'll see what I mean in the end.**

**Oh, and I got a question about writing some chapters from Rachel's point of view (thank you for the question)...do you think I should? I originally intended to reveal Rachel's thoughts when the girls get together (if they ever will;)) but it may be good for the story to put some insight now...what do you think?**

* * *

Twenty minutes after her talk with the mirror Quinn and the girls are sitting in some coffee bar.

To say that the things are weird is the understatement.

Rachel has been talking about one of their numbers for Nationals since they left the hotel and no one has stopped her yet.

Not even Santana.

Instead the girl hasn't said a word.

And now she is staring blankly in front of herself and doesn't obviously pay any attention to what is going on around her.

Brittany is sitting bolt upright on the chair and her face is beaming while she's listening to every word that Rachel says.

Okay, maybe that isn't that weird considering that it's Brittany.

But weirder things are only about to happen.

Rachel stops talking for few seconds to drink her tea and Brittany turns to Santana.

"Sanny, will you get me some chocolate?"

Santana finally stops staring blankly and smiles at her girlfriend.

"Sure."

"Whipped," Quinn laughs.

And then it happens.

She doesn't get any response.

Normally, she would have a dagger on her throat at the moment but Santana doesn't seem affected by that at all.

"And bring something to others," Brittany squeezes Santana's hand as the girl gets up from her chair.

"Okay," she answers. "Q, do you want something?"

"Your womanhood."

"Okay," Santana says and Quinn's mouth falls agape because of the lack of reaction from the girl and she is one hundred percent sure now that there is something wrong with her.

"And you, ehm, R-, I mean, Be-, ehm, B-Rachel?"

Quinn's eyes almost pop out because of the way how Santana stutters and when she meets the diva's eyes, she can see that she's not the only one surprised.

"Can I get the banana in chocolate?" Rachel finally says to which she gets only quick nod from Santana and the girl is gone in a second.

"What did just happen?" Rachel asks meeting Quinn's eyes again in the same state of surprise.

"I have no idea," Quinn answers. "Brittany, did you make sure of what I asked you for?"

"Yeah, don't worry, we both have our underwear. What about you, Quinn? You seem even hornier to me than before."

Damn Brittany and her sixth sense.

Especially when it gains a chuckle from Rachel and Quinn can't even deny it because her reddening cheeks are probably telling the truth now.

"Eh, that's not the point, Britt. So what is wrong with Santana? Does she have something...stuck in again? Because you promised me not to do that when I'm around," Quinn warns.

"No, it's not that," Brittany waves her hand, "we stopped doing that after one family dinner when Santana ca-"

"Brittany!"

"Oh, okay, back to the topic. I'm so glad that I can tell you now when San is gone. That's actually the reason why I sent her for some chocolate. I can tell you this and we will get a dessert, it's double win."

"Yeah, you're smart lady, Britt," Rachel smiles, "now tell us."

Brittany leans across the table.

"Okay, but you can't tell San that I told you because she can get mad then."

"I swear to my DVD of Funny girl," Rachel raises her hand.

Then the two girls turn to Quinn.

"Oh, yeah, hmm…I swear to…Mr. Cuddles," she says the first thing that crosses her mind.

She gets a questioning look from Rachel.

"What?"

"Mr. Cuddles?" Rachel asks and smirks in a way that is normally the royal property of one Quinn Fabray.

Now Quinn can see what impact this flirty raising of eyebrows has.

"What's wrong with Mr. Cuddles? He's my stuffed dog that I sleep with, he's valuable just the same as your Funny girl, if not more."

"You sleep with stuffed animal?"

Oh crap, too much information.

"No?" Quinn tries to cover what she just said.

Rachel laughs and nudges her arm.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. And Brittany is now going to tell us about Santana's weird behaviour."

Brittany squeaks that she is allowed to tell the story finally.

"Well, Santana came back to the bath yesterday and she was weird. She didn't talk and she just had this blank stare. Then she took me out of the bath in her arms and pushed me against the sink and ran her tongue-"

"Ouch, Britt, skip that part!" Quinn pleads.

"Okay. Then she took me to the bed where she straddled my waist and started grinding-"

"That part, too!"

"Okay, but there's not much fun telling the story then," Brittany frowns. "So I asked San this morning to tell me what made her such orgasm-hunter and she didn't want to tell me at first. Of course, I know, what's working on her and I brought her almost to the climax-"

"No!"

"How am I supposed to say it then?"

"Just try to use some words like 'I tried to make her coffee' or something like that so it's not that painful for my ears," Quinn whines to which she gets a pinch in her shoulder from the brunette. "What did I do?"

But Rachel ignores her whining and smiles at Brittany.

"Continue, Britt."

"Well…how to say it not to make Quinn angry…yeah, so I baked the cake and I can say that I'm really good at baking. And Santana really likes my cakes and can't get enough of them and she wants to eat them all the time. So I baked her a cake and took it out of the oven before it could be finished. And she was so hungry and wanted the cake to be finished that she couldn't do anything else than to tell me what happened to her."

"Which was?"

"She got _so_ aroused when she saw you naked in your bathroom yesterday, Rachel. Like really aroused. From what I heard you have a hot body."

"What?"

"What?"

Both Rachel and Quinn squeak at the same time.

"Yeah. Santana told me that and I gave her mind-blowing orgasm afterwards. Oh, I mean really, really good cake. Sorry, Quinn."

That is certainly not what is weird about the information.

But Brittany doesn't notice the surprised expressions on other girl's faces and continues.

"I actually wanted to talk about it with you, Rachel. Will you let me see you naked, too?"

More squeaks of 'what' fill the coffee bar.

"Don't worry, I can also be naked if that's what makes you nervous," Brittany puts a reassuring hand on Rachel's.

"Ehm, that's not it, Britt," Rachel answers and sinks back to the chair covering herself in her arms. "I expected Santana more likely to use that event in the bathroom for throwing some insults at me. I would never expect that."

Brittany smiles at her.

"Well, you can see that Santana can't deny that you're pretty, Rach. She could pretend till yesterday but now she has clear image how you look like naked. And please, let me see, Santana's description was good but not enough," Brittany jumps on the chair impatiently.

But that's just enough for Quinn.

First of all, she won't ever have a cake again.

And she doesn't like this conversation at all.

She still hopes that she only imagines it.

Because there is no way that _her_ Rachel is being discussed like this here.

Her Rachel?

Okay, she can deal with addressing the brunette hers later after she sorts this out.

"But Britt," Quinn tries to put some sense on the girl, "you react in wrong way. You should be angry at Santana."

"Why?"

"Because she saw another girl naked, duh!"

Brittany thinks about it for few seconds and shakes her head in negative.

"No, I'm not jealous. I know that Santana still thinks that I'm the hottest girl and I think the same about her. But it doesn't mean that we are not interested in other people's bodies. And we discussed Rachel's body so I'm glad that it fulfilled our assumptions that Rachel has smoking body. I'm just sad that I haven't seen it yet," Brittany makes a sad face like a puppy.

And Quinn is pretty sure that the world is crazy because Rachel puts her hand on Brittany's now.

"Don't be sad, Britt. We can think of something."

And the blonde squeaks with joy and brings the brunette in a hug.

Quinn stays staring at the girls as they get back to their chairs and turns to Rachel.

"Are you serious, Rachel?"

"Why not?" the brunette smiles.

"You will strip off for Britt just like that? Just because she asked you to?"

"I don't see a problem with that. Seeing me naked caused Santana to call me B-Rachel. It's still not Rachel but I guess, I can't have everything. And who knows what can seeing me naked bring me from Britt? Or from you?" Rachel winks at her. "Of course, only if you ask me to do it."

And Quinn gets lost because the image of it gets on her mind.

What can Rachel get from her if she can see her naked?

_Everything she wants._

"You don't have such impact on everyone," Quinn eventually says.

"You want to challenge me, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

And her smirk is back.

Quinn wants to smirk, too and say something but she can't think of anything and her eyebrows just don't go the way she wants them.

God, she was robbed of her smirk by Rachel Berry!

And then nervously looking Santana comes back with few desserts and puts them on the table.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel smiles at the girl to which she gets weak smile back. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on me," Santana says and sits on her chair and gets back to her blank stare.

Rachel shots a meaningful look towards Quinn and starts eating her banana in chocolate.

"Oh, how rude of me. Does someone want a half of my dessert?" she asks.

Brittany shakes her head as no for both her and Santana who are sharing one chocolate bar together.

Quinn doesn't want to talk to the brunette.

She knows that she has no reason to be mad at her but she can't help it.

Then she feels Rachel nudging her arm and turns to her.

"Hm?"

"Do you want some, Quinn?"

"No, thank you. I can get my own without stripping off," Quinn says to Rachel when she sees that Santana and Brittany can't hear them.

Rachel frowns but then nudges Quinn's arm again.

"Oh, come on, Ms. LittleFrownie! It's not like that and you know it. And I won't get naked for Britt, I just wanted to calm her down with something. Now open your mouth, I'll share my banana with chocolate with you. Or chocolate covering banana. It depends on which way you prefer to say it."

And Quinn can't help it and gives up.

"That's a really lame joke, Rachel," she giggles.

"I wouldn't even call it a joke but it worked on you," Rachel smiles back. "Now open your mouth, the chocolate's melting. We don't have to be both like pigs."

And Quinn knows that it's not good idea.

But after so much stress of talking about Rachel being seen naked by Santana and Brittany forcing her to get naked for her too, Quinn needs some chocolate to calm down her nerves.

It's not because Rachel feeding her is making wonders to her belly in another way.

Not at all!

And before she realizes it, Rachel's really feeding her.

She takes the last bit and smiles.

She survives getting the chocolate without having real problems with it.

But the problem is just about to show up in the form of Rachel's fingers covered by the chocolate.

And a really smart thought runs through Quinn's mind.

Isn't it rude to leave the girl's fingers dirty after she gave her half of her dessert?

She should do something for her in exchange.

And before she has a chance to realize that her decision isn't made by her brain but more likely by her crotch she leans in and wants to envelope the brunette's fingers with her lips.

But shortly before getting to her goal Rachel's fingers vanish and reach the second best alternative, Rachel's own mouth.

Quinn gulps because nothing about it is in the rules.

She is proud of herself not letting her stare slip under the brunette's waist for more than half an hour which is good job.

Yeah, it is good job! Have you seen Rachel thigh's? It's pretty amazing job to avoid them for half an hour.

But this is something that Quinn's rules don't count with.

Rachel catches her stare and smiles.

"You like it?" she asks licking last finger.

Quinn loves it!

And Quinn is not talking about the dessert now.

But she only nods because she knows that once opening her mouth she won't be able to stop telling all the obscenities that she wants to do to the girl.

She looks around the coffee bar if someone noticed that her heart is probably not beating any more.

But then she sees Santana having her blank stare again and something in Quinn's head clicks and her heart is suddenly pumping the blood furiously in her veins.

She can't believe that she didn't see it before.

Santana's blank stare is actually not blank at all.

Instead her stare is really focused on one specific spot.

And this spot is Rachel's breasts.

And when Quinn fully realizes it she sees red.

She wants to say something.

She wants to rip Santana's eyes off Rachel's breasts and claim the girl hers.

She almost stands up and does something.

She even contemplates twisting her ankle on purpose just to break the eye-on-the-breasts contact.

Then she feels a hand on her forehead and when she notices that it belongs to her favourite brunette she leans into the touch.

It soothes her a little.

"Quinn, you're heating. Don't you have a fever?"

But Quinn doesn't really hear her because she is still watching Santana whose eyes never leave Rachel.

She tries to focus on the soothing hand on her forehead but it only helps her to bark and not to scream the words that she wants to say.

"Santana, stop it," she gets out through clenched teeth.

"What?" the girl answers without paying real attention.

"Stop it!"

"Hm?"

"Santana!"

"What is it?"

"Stop staring at Rachel's boobs!"

And here it is.

Quinn can't let it go.

She promised to Brittany not to say anything about her telling the 'secret' but this goes behind all her limits.

But Santana only shakes her head.

"I'm not doing that."

And she doesn't move her head or eyes at all.

"Yes, you're doing it right now!"

And then Rachel's assuring hand vanishes from Quinn's forehead because she notices Santana's stare now, too and tries to cover herself.

"Santana, you didn't have enough yesterday?" she asks.

"No."

"Brittany, tell something to your girlfriend," Quinn whines because she doesn't really know how to stop this.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad. And I can't do anything about the fact that Rachel has hot body. If she just lets me see it," Brittany jumps on the chair again with hope. "I'm just curious what she is hiding behind these funny sweaters. I always knew that she is hiding hot body. It's like she's hiding the truth there. It's the same as you, Quinn, are the member of Celibacy Club but once you'll find the right person you will be an animal in bed."

Quinn only opens her mouth and waits for some words to come out.

"I-I'm not...what did you say?"

"Just wait, Quinn. It's just the question of the time when you'll admit that you're le-"

"Lame!" Santana eventually speaks for the first time that morning without stuttering. "Lame that she keeps her legs tied together and not using them for having some fun. It would help all of us because she wouldn't be like this having stick or something in her butt all the time."

And Quinn tries to take in everything that Santana says but her brain is working really slowly now.

Was Brittany going to say that she is _lesbian_?

What...how...since when does she think something like that about her?

Is Quinn so obvious?

And although she was mad at Santana just few seconds ago for staring at Rachel's breasts, she actually feels some gratitude towards the girl now because she stopped Brittany from telling something that Quinn wasn't ready to hear.

It's one thing thinking about Rachel in her head but it's something completely different to hear it being spoken out loud.

Before she realizes it Brittany excuses herself to the bathroom and wants Rachel to join her.

Rachel doesn't want to go at first because she still thinks that Quinn has fever but she can't say noBrittany for long.

Quinn gets out of her paralyzed state only when she sees Santana turning around on her chair.

The blonde follows the direction of her stare and starts fuming again.

Santana obviously watches their two friends going to the bathroom and she turns back to the table humming.

And Quinn's gratitude towards the girl is over.

"I hope, you're only ogling your girlfriend."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're supposed to be faithful," Quinn snaps.

"I am faithful. It's not cheating when you appreciate the curves of someone else's body. And what I can say...the _girl's_ body is one hot piece of meat," Santana smirks and drifts off dreamily probably imagining what she saw in the bathroom yesterday.

It seems that Santana is back to her bitchy-side when Rachel is not around.

And if the jealous monster in Quinn was relatively calm (What? Calm? Just relatively! Not really...) till now, it reaches its peak now.

She slams her fists on the table and stands up.

"Santana! Don't you ever talk like that again!"

But Santana only sits more comfortably on the chair and arches her eyebrows at Quinn.

"Oh, come on! It would be a shame not to talk about Rachel's boobs. Her dark nipples were standing there for me asking to suck them-"

"Santana!"

"What? I would suck them together with Britt so it's not cheating."

"Stop it already!"

"What?"

"You know what!"

And they stare at each other waiting who will look away first.

"Okay, I know what," Santana gives up. "But I have to ask you, Q. Why?"

"Because...," Quinn tries to make up some reason, "...because it's not fair to Brittany."

Santana laughs.

"Poor try, Quinn. I'm pretty sure that Britt is persuading Rachel to strip off for her right now."

"Then it's rather humiliating towards women to consider them as the subjects that are only exposed for your filthy stare," Quinn tries again.

"What the hell? I didn't catch single word of your speech, Q. I only heard 'it's rather shit shit shit'," Santana says.

Quinn lets out a heavy sigh and sits back on her chair.

"Just stop then," she breathes out looking down at her shaking hands.

Santana looks like she's contemplating her next move if she wants to continue in her fun but instead she decides for the other option and leans across the table closer to Quinn.

"Q, tell me the real reason why I should stop and I will."

"I told you," Quinn mumbles.

"No, you didn't. I only heard a coward talking about shit," Santana opposes.

"You know what, Santana? Fuck you!" Quinn growls and looks away from the girl.

She's fuming.

And then something unexpected happens.

Santana covers Quinn's shaking hands with her own.

"Q, I-"

"Don't!" Quinn snaps.

"I only wanted to-" Santana starts again squeezing Quinn's hands tight.

"Just leave me alone, Santana!"

Santana looks at the girl examining her and then gets back to her chair.

"Okay, if you want. But don't think that I'll be a good girl."

And she doesn't get any response because two other girls are already back.

They want to go shopping but Quinn doesn't feel well.

She needs to hide somewhere with her own head.

She wants to claim Rachel hers but she can't do it at the same time.

Until now everything was just nice teasing that caused warm butterflies in Quinn's stomach.

But this is something else.

She is supposed to make that one big step and she isn't sure if she can make it.

And it's so damn confusing that her head feels like exploding every second.

She tells the girls that she will head back to the hotel.

"I'll go with you, Quinn," Rachel insists.

"No, go with Satan and Britt, Rachel. Enjoy the day in New York," Quinn snarls although she knows that the girl didn't do anything wrong.

"But I want to go with you. I shouldn't let you be alone when you don't feel well. It's the fever, right?"

"No, just go."

"But-"

"Please," Quinn breathes out desperately and Rachel probably understands and nods.

Then she speeds up to catch the girls and Quinn can go back to the hotel alone now.

She isn't sure how many minutes or hours she is there, laying in the bed without moving.

She wants to cry but she can't.

She wants to scream but there's no relief in that for her.

So she just lays there and she feels like drowning in something that she can't really put a name on.

And she need something to hold onto but nothing comes.

But then she hears the doors moving and the small brunette comes into her sight.

She puts all bags on the floor and approaches the bed.

"I-I'm probably not as good as Mr. Cuddles," she stutters nervously, "but I can give some seriously good hugs and-"

And Quinn understands what the girl is trying to ask her. Or rather give her.

She can't fight it anymore so she raises one arm from the bed and before she can blink the brunette is laying next to her caressing her cheek.

Quinn just stares at her and puts her arm around her waist.

And Rachel understands and doesn't ask for explanation.

They are laying there just like that.

And Quinn thinks for a moment that maybe this is exactly what she needs to stop drowning. This is what she can hold onto. The thing that she was scared the most of.

* * *

**That's it for now. I originally wanted to keep the story light and funny but I guess, this needed to be done more seriously and that's the thing that I'm not that sure about. So hopefully, I didn't screw up going this way with the story.**

**Any thoughts, ideas and opinions are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So much encouragement for the previous chapter, thank you so much! Really! Because I wasn't sure about that one.**

**And now I'm leaving to London in two hours to go there to UHH concert, yay, I'm so excited, and I didn't have time to write another chapter during the weekend but...because you were so amazing to write and support the story, I woke up earlier and tried to write something...so it's nothing special but still...some Faberry was needed so badly that it had to be written. Because when you wake up after really bad day as Quinn had then nothing seems that bad anymore...especially when you wake up in the arms of one brunette girl...**

* * *

Quinn wakes up but is too lazy to open her eyes.

All she can feel right now is the warmth that is enveloping her body and steady breathing somewhere close to her ears gives her the feeling of complete peace.

She snuggles more into the warmth and her senses are overwhelmed by the nice smell of fresh apples.

Hmm, when was the last time when she woke up in such beautiful world?

She lets out a satisfied deep breath and unconsciously caresses the soft skin under her fingers.

She is stopped by some fabric but doesn't hesitate to roll it higher to get more of the delicate skin.

Wait.

What?

Quinn's eyes shoot open and she eventually realizes where she is and what she's doing.

She is nose to nose with the brunette girl, their legs are intertwined not letting any distance between them and her hands are caressing brunette's sides under the T-shirt.

Her immediate reaction should be to get from this position and out of the bed.

But her brain still doesn't work fully with all its doubts and all she can focus on now is how good it feels to be there.

So she stays there and gets only slowly more and more conscious of the situation.

She tries to figure out how she got in this position.

And then the morning events hit her.

She remembers how she felt lost and alone where no one could help her.

But she also remembers how peacefully she felt when she was falling asleep in the embrace of the other girl.

And now she wakes up and feels even better and her head feels like on the clouds.

Quinn opens her eyes again and watches the brunette's face.

She's never seen Rachel this close.

She watches her features and wants to memorize all of them when she stops on slight almost non-existent wrinkles around the diva's eyes.

And she knows that these are the trails from smiling.

God, how badly Quinn wants the brunette to wake up, look at her and give her the wide smile right now.

And that is when Quinn realizes that she doesn't want to let go.

She wants to stay like this being completely drowned in the girl.

She closes her eyes and tries to take in all the sensations from the situation.

The smell of fresh apples, the soft skin under her palms, the heat from their intertwined limbs.

And all her dark thoughts from earlier seem like nonsense now.

How could she think that this is wrong?

Everything about this screams good and right.

It should be only illegal because it is too good.

And then she slowly falls asleep again with the smile on her face.

Because she is finally completely honest to herself at the moment.

She knows that this is exactly how she wants to wake up and fall asleep every day – in the brunette's embrace.

How will she deal with other issues?

She will focus on that later.

Right now there is only one thing on her mind – this is right and she will never doubt it again.

* * *

Quinn has no idea how long she was sleeping now but she is pretty sure that waking up in the embrace of the girl that she's fallen for won't be as easy as she assumed.

The brunette fidgets in her sleep and all her moves naturally affect Quinn considering their still entangled legs.

Can she have a nightmare?

Probably about not winning some competition.

Quinn smiles at that thought but punches herself figuratively right after that because the girl is probably feeling bad and she laughs at it.

That's not how good girlfriend is supposed to react.

Girlfriend?

Well...yeah, she should probably talk about this little detail with Rachel later.

She tries to soothe the other girl and chase her nightmare away.

She caresses her hair and runs the other hand on her waist and her back and okay, maybe she lets herself to be carried away too much but one can't blame her for her soothing skills.

She's trying her best.

But then she realizes that the temperature of the room is probably higher because her body feels like on flames.

And when the brunette starts whispering and kind of moaning from her sleep in contentment of being professionally soothed Quinn is pretty sure that she has the fever, Rachel was talking about earlier.

Before she realizes it her caresses and alleged soothing of the other girl change into her own search for more pleasure from the contact.

She can't help it and there is no way how she can stop now.

She runs her hands under Rachel's T-shirt and her legs are squeezing Rachel's thigh between them.

Quinn knows that she came to the conclusion that her feelings towards the brunette are not wrong.

But ravishing the girl in her sleep, yeah, that is wrong.

She wants to stop and not to let herself do anything she will regret but this feels so damn good and she can't get enough.

She moves against Rachel's body, presses their foreheads together, then sinks her nose into the girl's hair smelling fresh apples.

Quinn is so absorbed in the heat that she doesn't notice the other girl starting to move more than before.

She only notices that...oh, Rachel moves and her thigh hits Quinn right in her core.

If she felt heat before, then this is the hell.

She licks her lips hungrily and lowers herself on Rachel's thigh again.

God, this is so wrong.

And so good.

The heat between her legs is eating her alive.

But she lowers herself again.

And again.

She knows that she's not far.

Just three more.

Two.

She looks at the sleeping brunette and-

Shit!

The sleeping brunette is not sleeping at all.

Instead she's watching her with her big orbs.

Quinn rolls away in shock and ow!

She falls off the bed and hits her head on the night table.

She ignores the pain and waits for the reaction from the brunette as if she expects her to come and beat her for what she did.

But she only hears a chuckle.

She sits up and rubs her head.

"It's not funny," Quinn whines.

"I'm sorry," Rachel laughs into the pillow, "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I can't stop. Are you...are you okay?"

"I guess," Quinn mutters and gets up from the floor.

Rachel sits on the bed still hiding her face in the pillow once in a while when she can't stop laughing.

Quinn throws herself next to her on the bed and hides under the blanket.

"Quinn, get out of there!" Rachel insists.

"No!"

"Oh, come on! I won't laugh at you, I swear," Rachel giggles.

"You're laughing right now!"

"I'll stop, just get out. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"Really?" Quinn sticks out her head.

"Really," Rachel nods, "if you don't want to tell me why you were dry humping me in my sleep then I can live with my own version of you being sexually obsessive-"

"God, Rachel, stop it!" Quinn whines, grabs the nearest pillow and hits the girl with it.

Rachel stops talking because she's actually surprised by sudden attack.

"Oh, so you ravished me and now you're going to hit me?"

And she bursts in another wave of laughter.

"If you wanted it wilder, you should have said so, Quinn," she winks at the blonde.

"I can't be with you in one room right now," Quinn growls and runs into the bathroom.

She closes the doors and hears the brunette still laughing in the other room.

"Quinn, come out, don't be silly!" Rachel knocks on the doors after a while.

"Go away, Rachel, I'm trying to drown in the sink," Quinn says and splashes some cold water on her face to cool off her body temperature.

"Quinn, shall I go for Santana and ask her to get you out of there? It means that I would have to tell her what happened. Do you want me to do that?"

"Alright, alright," Quinn mumbles and opens the doors, "I'm going."

God, the girl can be so annoying while Quinn only wants to hide somewhere and die in her embarrassment there.

But no, Rachel Berry has to get what she wants.

"Good," Rachel smiles when the other girl appears in the doors.

"Can we just forget it?" Quinn asks unsurely.

But she doesn't get the answer immediately so she has to look up and Rachel is staring back at her and it looks like she's examining her.

"If that's what you want," Rachel says.

And is that a sigh?

What does that mean?

"Yeah," Quinn nods then, "please, don't mention it in front of Santana or I'll never get the end of it."

"Well, I won't if you behave from now-"

"Rachel!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell her," Rachel reassures the blonde and pinches her in the shoulder. "C'mon, I know that you didn't do that on purpose and it didn't mean anything because you were half sleeping, right?"

"Right," Quinn answers in small voice.

"Right," Rachel repeats as if she needs to hear the answer again.

"Good," Quinn says and sits on the bed. "So, what's our plan for today?"

And Rachel's eyes light up.

"I was actually thinking...since you didn't feel well earlier and insisted that it wasn't fever or any illness then we can go to the park for picnic, go shopping, have our promised girl talk or anything that would cheer you up. But considering last events, you already cheered yourself up-"

"Rachel!"

"Sorry, it slipped," Rachel shrugs and gains frown from the blonde. "So it's only up to you. I love doing anything here because it's...it's New York," she whispers as if it is some kind of secret.

"Hmm, park sounds good, I guess," Quinn thinks out loud.

And before she can realize it, the brunette is dragging her in the streets because they can't waste time sitting when the whole city is waiting for them.

And of course, while heading to their target, they pass too many shops that have to be visited 'just to have a look'.

And it wouldn't be bad but Quinn has to carry the big heavy basket in her hands.

She promised not to open it but she is pretty sure that it's packed with all vegetarian stuff for Rachel and if she's lucky enough maybe with few small slices of bacon for her.

Or it should be a lot of bacon because the thing is heavy as hell.

And in what seems like the tenth shop she is actually glad that her work out is usually such drill because she can already feel the muscles in her arms trembling a little.

What did the brunette put in the basket that it's so heavy?

Big water melon or what?

She'll see...if they ever get to the park.

And after all passed shops Quinn can say that she is actually surprised by the clothes that the brunette likes because everything she points at is nice and Quinn would definitely choose the same pieces.

How is it possible that the girl has such good fashion taste but it doesn't mirror her wardrobe?

And then Rachel finds especially nice yellow dress and Quinn would normally tear it from her hands and try it herself.

Okay, maybe she would find out then that she needs longer dress than the brunette but that's so not the point.

But now all her thoughts are only about Rachel wearing the dress.

She is sure that it fits the brunette better than her.

Like everything.

"Try it, Rachel."

"What?"

"Go and try it. I'm pretty sure it fits you just perfectly."

"I shouldn't, Quinn. I can't afford buying the dress."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to buy it, just try it."

But the plan to buy it for the brunette as a surprise already gets its form in her head and she pushes the girl into the changing room while having the smirk on her face.

Yeah, her smirk is back!

After several minutes of waiting Quinn knocks on the doors.

"Rach, is everything alright?"

"I'm almost done! Sorry for waiting, I don't know why but somehow it was really difficult to put it on. I couldn't get it over my head although the cut on the back is quite deep. Probably because of my nose problem," Rachel laughs.

But she doesn't get the same response from Quinn who frowns instead.

"Don't say that!"

"Come on, Quinn, it's good to joke about our imperfections, it makes it easier to deal with them."

"But your nose is perfect!" Quinn insists.

"Quinn, you don't have to try to make me feel better about it."

And Quinn leans with her forehead against the doors and sighs.

"I'm not doing it because of that. I mean it, your nose is perfect, Rachel. I'm sorry, I said something else in the past. I was...I was a bitch, you know."

She has to wait few seconds for the brunette on the other side of the doors to say something.

"Now you're the one too harsh on herself, Quinn. But I don't think, we chose the right moment to discuss these matters so let's skip it now, shall we?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, come in, Quinn!" Rachel shouts.

And the blonde slips between the doors inside the changing room and god!

Is she still breathing?

She's not sure.

The brunette is standing there in the dress in front of her and she looks amazing.

"How do I look?" Rachel asks when Quinn doesn't say anything for too long and only stares.

Okay, now it's the time to open the mouth and speak, it's not that difficult, so do it, Quinn!

"Y-you look amazing, Rach," she admits never leaving the curves of the girl's body with her eyes.

"Good. If I get Quinn Fabray to stutter the compliment then I guess, I can be satisfied," Rachel winks at her.

"I didn't-" Quinn wants to oppose but stops when Rachel raises her eyebrows.

"Alright, maybe I did, just a little," she blushes, "but I told you it would fit you and what I can say...I was right."

And when Quinn can finally stop staring at Rachel's hips and meets Rachel's eyes she can see the girl's excitement from getting the compliment and she doesn't regret stuttering like jerk, not even for a second.

Because if it makes Rachel happy and excited then she's willing to be jerk for however long is needed.

Then Rachel turns around to look at herself in the mirror from other angles and Quinn bursts out laughing.

"What is it, Quinn?" Rachel asks confused.

Quinn holds on the wall for the support to speak.

"You didn't zip it up and now you turned around and it's just...come here, I'll do it for you. You should have asked me."

"Oh, I wanted to but then you came in and started to drool over me and I forgot about it," Rachel complains.

Quinn's eyes open wide.

Was she really drooling?

Well, she wouldn't be surprised but what about Rachel?

Doesn't she mind?

"I didn't drool," Quinn mutters.

And Rachel laughs.

"Maybe you didn't but when I'll tell the story about seeing the perfect dress to my fathers and how it fits me then you will be drooling."

"Okay," Quinn giggles together with the diva.

Meanwhile Quinn zips the dress up.

There is so much skin of Rachel's back that she regrets volunteering for this job in instant because she knows what happened earlier when she touched the soft skin.

She tries her best to avoid the direct contact and makes it somehow.

She lets out a deep breath for not failing this time but her smile disappears when Rachel turns to her, grabs her hands and puts them on her breasts.

"Rach! What are you-"

"Look at this, Quinn, I need to see the difference," she still holds Quinn's hands with her own on her chest. "Shall I wear it without bra if I get to persuade my fathers to buy it for me one day?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks nervously.

She's trying not to focus on the place where her hands are right now.

"Oh, I mean this," Rachel says and moves their hands up getting her breasts slightly up and then down. "Can you see the difference? Considering the cut of the back side I shouldn't wear bra with it but I'm not sure if it doesn't affect too much how the front side looks then."

But the sentence is completely lost for Quinn.

With the movement up and down her palms start to rub Rachel's nipples and she can feel that they are getting definitely harder under the touch.

And that is the moment when Quinn's brain says 'bye' and all her focus goes to these two beautiful pieces of god's work under her hands.

Somehow she can hear that the girl is still speaking but she is here now for different task.

She licks her lips and tries to do the movement up and down again.

This time without Rachel forcing her hands.

She hears the brunette's breath hitches and decides to rub her breasts again and with more force this time.

She moves her palms lower and the obviously hard nipples slip between her fingers.

Yeah, Quinn was right when she felt the first time Rachel's nipples getting harder.

She can see the hard buds piercing the fabric now if that's her clue.

But that's not enough.

She needs to feel them _fully_.

She grabs them between her fingers and squeezes.

And now she is pretty sure that she can hear slight moans coming from the brunette.

It shoots the sparkles down her spine and her core aches.

She didn't get the relief before and she is pretty sure that it's also the reason why she feels like on fire now only after these few small moves.

She rests her fingers around Rachel's nipples and squeezes them again.

She needs to hear the moans again.

And again.

"Quinn."

This time Rachel speaks fully.

Quinn is not sure if it's only a moan or not but she looks up and meets the brunette's eyes.

She's never seen them so vulnerable but dark at the same time.

And she thinks if there is something like the right moment to _act_ then that's it.

She licks her lips and starts leaning slowly closer.

She is going to kiss Rachel for the first time after all so she must be prepared.

And that's the same moment when someone knocks on the doors.

No!

"Berry, Q, I saw you both going in there. Stop whatever disgusting stuff you're doing and get out of there, me and Britt are waiting for you here!"

Oh, god!

Santana!

Quinn is sure that she is going to kill someone and that someone will be the very same person that just interrupted the precious moment.

Rachel gets from under Quinn's hands and shouts something back at Santana.

Then she turns around and sees Quinn glued to the same place where she was before.

"Quinn, are you alright?"

Quinn turns around and blinks few times to realize what just happened.

"What...I mean, what are they doing here?"

"They asked me in the morning if they could join us later and I sent them the message before trying the dress where we are."

And Rachel shrugs and offers a small smile.

Quinn only nods trying to take in the information.

"Sorry," Rachel adds and opens the doors for Quinn to get out of the changing room.

And Quinn walks out blindly.

What did just happen there?

Did she really palm Rachel's breasts?

Was she going to kiss the brunette?

And god, she responded to that, didn't she?

She definitely did...or?

And why did she say 'sorry'?

Did she mean sorry for inviting Brittany and Santana or sorry for being interrupted there?

God, Quinn needs to see into the brunette's head right now to get the answers.

"Hey, Q, Britt's trying some bikini, we have to wait just for a sec," Santana comes to her and slaps her back in a friendly way.

But Quinn doesn't feel much friendly towards her right now.

She looks at her and fumes.

"If you only knew what you just did."

"Hm?" Santana asks without paying attention.

"Do you know what you just did, Santana?"

"Slap you on your back? What's your problem, Quinn? Do you have some cut out freckle there or what?"

But before Quinn can jump on the girl and let her anger free the doors to Rachel's changing room opens and the brunette sticks out her head.

"I don't know what I was thinking earlier. I forgot or eh, I have no idea...but I need someone to undo the dress," she stutters with the blush on her cheeks

And Quinn's eyes light up.

She was so not imagining it!

This is clear invitation.

She runs to the doors happily and right when she's about to get into the changing room Santana runs in front of her, grabs the doors and while calling 'got it' she closes them behind.

W-what?

No way!

Did she really cockblock Quinn twice in less than ten minutes?

* * *

**Yay! Some dry humping and boobs touching finally...although Quinn is kind of violating Rachel all the time, haha. But don't worry, Rachel likes it (as we all know;)) and who knows...maybe this is all her plan how to get Quinn...**

**As long as you support the story I want to update more frequently than once in a week but I'll be now spending two nights at the airport in London and there are no power outlets so be patient for the next chapter, I'll try my best if it's wanted.**

**And good start in new week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh no, it's Monday again? It's been a week since my last update although I promised to update more frequently, really? I'm so sorry, my trip to London was complete disaster, nothing really worked for me, then I came back and had to go to few job interviews and there are other lame excuses that won't do it because nothing should stand in the way of Faberry...I'm sorry again, I won't have a dessert today as my punishment O:)**

**I want to thank to everyone for the time they took to write nice words and encouragements to continue! It made my day, especially after I returned from that London trip.**

* * *

"So...what's wrong with your ass now?" Santana asks as she and Quinn are standing alone in the corner of another shop while Brittany and Rachel are running between the shelves picking up the clothes they want to try out.

Quinn snorts.

"Oh, is it because I helped Berry with the dress?"

No response.

"C'mon, you can't be mad, my eyes and her banging body already met so it was only matter of time when my hands were going to introduce-"

"Shut up, San! And she completely changed in front of you in the changing room," Quinn snaps.

Yeah, she can still remember how the blood in her veins stopped when Rachel and Santana came out of the changing room with Rachel already in her own dress.

"I knew it was about this!" Santana screams. "But it's not like you have any claim to the girl, Q."

Quinn turns away because Santana's right.

"Hey, tiger, you can have it when you tell me what I want to hear from you," Santana says.

Quinn turns back to face the other girl and wants to say _it_ and claim Rachel hers so badly.

But she can't.

Santana shakes her head.

"Okay, be dumbass! I was the same, Q, and what I can say, it's waste of the time. Anyway, can you lend me your pocket mirror?"

"And the magic word?" Quinn crosses arms on her chest.

"Can you lend me your fucking pocket mirror?"

"Why do you need it?"

"Because I need to check how older I got during the conversation with you and I need to count my wrinkles," Santana sighs. "No, I think, I have something in my eye."

"Okay," Quinn nods and opens her handbag.

At the same moment Santana grabs something from it.

"This is exactly what I had in my eye," she yells and waves with the yellow dress.

"Santana, give it back to me!" Quinn shouts and tries to get the dress back. "Give it to me! Now!"

And as Quinn tries to snatch it out of Santana's hand, she stumbles and falls on the ground taking the other girl along.

They look at each other laying on the floor and start laughing.

"You knocked me down, Fabray."

"Because you're bitch, San," Quinn giggles.

"Hey," Santana laughs, too, "I'm only doing it for your own good."

"Pissing me off?"

"Yes. Now put this back."

And she hands the dress back to the blonde who hides it in her handbag quickly again.

"How do you know about it?" Quinn asks.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Q! 'I forgot my phone in that shop'," Santana makes air quotes in the air. "Really? You're obsessed with your phone. You can more likely forget to put on your underwear to your grandma's birthday party than to leave your phone somewhere. I knew that you wanted to return there for different reason."

Quinn frowns. She wanted to be subtle.

"Did you forget to put on your underwear for your grandma's birthday party, Santana, or what?"

"Well..."

"No, you didn't!"

"What? I knew Britt was coming over for the cake. And you know how hyperactive she gets when she eats sweets."

"Oh god!"

"Yeah, I scream it a lot when she's like that," Santana laughs. "But that was when my grandma was still talking to me."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"And it's definitely not yours."

"Yeah...so...will you try to persuade me that you bought the dress secretly for you?" Santana asks.

"Is there a chance that you will believe me?"

"No."

Quinn nods.

"Will you tell me then why you bought it without making up some big fat lie about it being only a friendly gesture?"

"San," Quinn sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

"Okay, still no change in the drama and no sex life of Quinn Fabray, I see."

With that Santana stands up and helps the other girl on her feet.

"But as I said, Q, don't waste time. Right now I don't have any reason why to stop Britt from persuading Berry to have threesome with us. Especially when I already saw her tits. Ow! What was that for?" Santana whines as she rubs her nape.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Quinn shrugs.

"Yeah? Maybe my hand will slip in the pants of one specific brunette then."

Quinn considers punching the girl again but she's glad she didn't get hit back after the first slap because she has to admit, the other girl can fight.

"Please, don't...," she says when she decides to go peaceful way with Santana.

But the other girl just laughs.

"We'll see. Okay, enjoy your loneliness, I'm going to help Britt in the changing room."

"Santana," Quinn whines, "we waited for you two in previous shop for like half an hour when you went to 'help' Britt in the changing room."

"Calm down, Q, it's shitty stuff to try cockblocking your best friends," Santana says and walks away.

Yeah, look who's talking.

She is the one who interrupted the moment between Quinn and Rachel.

And because of that Quinn feels like burning now.

Yep, her lap reports no desired activity so far.

But Quinn's frown vanishes from her face when smiling brunette approaches her.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel says, "did you find anything that caught your eye?"

Yes, and it's standing right in front of her now!

"Not really."

"No? You don't want to try out anything then?" Rachel's smile falters. "Okay, then we should probably go to eat. I guess, you're starving the same as me."

That's right, Quinn's starving...for Rachel.

And wait a second, was Quinn supposed to go and try out something?

Oh no!

Did Rachel want her to go and try out something so she had to join her in the changing room and help her as Quinn did with her earlier?

No, no, no!

Please, don't be it that Quinn missed another chance!

"Oh, wait, maybe this looks nice," Quinn says and grabs the first thing from the shelf.

Rachel looks at it and then at Quinn.

"I'm sorry to spoil it for you, Quinn, but you may be too tall for it and well, maybe too old," she chuckles.

What?

Quinn looks at what she grabbed and shit, it's the children's size T-shirt with printed picture of Teletubbies on it.

Only she can be so lucky to grab something from the shelf for kids.

Maybe there is something else?

It's too late now, Rachel's already waiting out of the shop.

Quinn walks to her devastated.

"It's getting late so we should probably have a picnic tomorrow and head back to the hotel now, what do you say, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, but Santana and Brittany are in the changing room again so we have to wait like another half an hour for them."

"Or they can go to the hotel without our help?"

"Won't they be mad at us?"

"Quinn, I don't think that they will be mad at us for giving them some alone time," Rachel giggles.

"But-"

"Plus we need some alone time, too."

And Quinn's mind goes blank.

"So we can eat the food from the picnic basket in our beds," Rachel explains.

Ah, okay.

But still...Rachel's talking about them in the bed having their alone time and Quinn is worrying about Santana and Brittany.

What's wrong with her?

Let's go!

And maybe...maybe this 'eating' can also mean sex, cuddling, kissing, Quinn's not picky but something that can fulfil her desire to touch the other girl.

Hopefully, Rachel has the same dictionary as Quinn and eating means the same thing for her.

"Okay, we're going back to the hotel, Quinn," Rachel says as she grabs Quinn's arm and links it together with hers.

And with having Rachel attached to her by the arm Quinn feels like the world is right again, the birds are singing and the trees are rustling.

She thinks about how to start the topic of them sharing the moment in the changing room today but they are already in the hotel's elevator and Quinn can't still figure out what to say.

It's not so easy.

What is she supposed to say anyway?

'Hey, Rach, do you remember earlier today? I mean, you placing my hands on your boobs, me squeezing them and making you moan. So what do you say about re-enacting the scene a little bit?'

Hm, that will not work on Rachel.

"You're really good listener, Quinn," Rachel says when they close the doors behind them in their room.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, you've been quiet for the most part of our way back to the hotel."

"Oh, well, I prefer listening," Quinn says.

And it's not really a lie but this time it was caused more likely by something that has been occupying Quinn's head for a while.

Because she can't get one song out of there.

The song that she personally wrote.

And the song goes like – sex, sex, sex!

Yeah, she's really creative.

"But I wonder what you can probably think about all the time."

"Hm?"

"I mean, what is on your mind right now, Quinn?"

Sex, sex, sex!

"Uhm..."

Sex, sex!

"Nothing really."

"I see," Rachel narrows her eye, "okay, keep it, Quinn, but I'm watching you."

And the brunette makes a 'V' from her fingers and points at her eyes and then at Quinn's.

"Shall we eat?"

"Y-yeah," the blonde stutters.

This way Rachel will surely notice that Quinn's eyes never leave her thighs.

Or maybe it's not a bad thing.

It depends on how this 'eating' will develop.

"I prepared a sandwich for you Quinn. Here you go," Rachel hands her one piece, "you like eating bacon, right?"

"I love eating bacon," Quinn mutters.

But she loves stripping off with the brunette more.

Well, she's never done it with her before but she has a feeling it may be her favourite activity.

"Jump in the bed with me so we can eat!" Rachel squeaks and snuggles in the blankets on the bed.

"O-okay."

This is certainly not something Quinn can reject.

After few minutes they are both settled between the pillows.

Rachel's laughing because Quinn is trying to get another whole sandwich in her mouth to entertain the brunette.

She gets the last piece in when Rachel takes out the lettuce from between Quinn's lips that got stuck in there and eats it.

And Quinn suddenly realizes how unattractive and silly she is with her mouth and cheeks packed like hamster while the other girl looks like goddess when bringing the lettuce into her mouth.

Way to wow the girl, Fabray!

She finally gulps the last bit so she can speak.

"That was stupid," she mutters.

"No, that was really funny," Rachel opposes.

"That's because you didn't make an idiot of yourself, Rachel."

"Neither did you."

Quinn wants to say something again but Rachel's raised hand stops her.

"It was actually really cute and I don't want to hear anything else."

"You also think that Brittany and Santana in the bed are cute."

Rachel chuckles.

"Yeah, and you with the whole sandwich in your mouth is just as cute as Santana and Britt scissoring, you're right, Quinn."

Pfff!

Quinn spits on her drink.

Since when does Rachel know the word?

But before she can ask Rachel takes out of the basket a big half of a water melon.

"You have to be kidding me, Rach!" Quinn says. "You really brought a water melon."

"Yeah, why not?"

"I carried it in like twenty shops!"

"Yeah, but it's really good and..." and Rachel's lecture about water melon being good and healthy starts.

"That's nice, Rach, that it's good but it's heavy as hell."

Rachel stops and looks at the melon.

"Oh...oh! I'm so sorry, Quinn! I didn't realize it! I thought that you can carry it without problems with all trainings and work-outs with Cheerios. It's just that you look so fit and your arms look so...ehm...good."

And she blushes.

Oh my god!

What was Quinn saying?

The water melon's nothing for her fit arms! (These are Rachel's words!)

"I-I wanted to say that it seems heavy but it isn't heavy for me at all, I said it wrong at first, Rachel," Quinn tries to save her image.

Rachel chuckles.

She can probably see right through it.

But it still doesn't change that she thinks Quinn's fit so the blonde stretches her arms casually to show the line of her triceps.

If Rachel thinks she's good looking then why not to give her some show off?

It's cheap trick but whatever, it works.

Because the brunette licks her lips while watching Quinn's stretched arms.

But their chill out is interrupted when the doors in the next room slams loudly and it's followed by thuds against the wall.

"Oh god," Quinn whines, "I'll never get away from this."

Rachel seems confused.

"They...they just came home."

"Yeah, I guess, they undressed in the elevator...even if there were other people with them."

"Okay, but I mean...they ehm,...used changing room in every shop where we went. Don't they have like...enough?"

Quinn laughs.

"Rachel, you're so innocent after all. They have never enough."

"Ah, okay. That's...nice. I wonder what it is like to have someone like that and you can't get enough of her."

Her?

Does Rachel want to have someone like that who is her and not him, too?

Quinn definitely needs a happy dance after the whole day.

All of sudden the thuds stop.

"That was actually fast," Rachel giggles.

"Rachel," Quinn gasps in disgust. "I just hope, they don't sleep now otherwise they will be unstoppable tonight."

Rachel sits up on the bed.

"In that case, Quinn, I think, it's about time to repay them."

What?

Now?

Just like that?

"Are you in?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure, Rach, what you're referring to..."

"C'mon!" Rachel squeaks.

She grabs the pillow from the bed, runs across the room and jumps into the wall with the pillow against her side.

"C'mon, Quinn! I can't pretend going on it alone."

Rachel jumps against the wall again and fakes a moan.

"Oh!"

And another moan echoes in the room coming from Quinn's mouth but she's not faking it.

Ever since she heard Rachel's quiet moans in the changing room she decided to make everything possible to hear it again.

And here she gets it and it makes her squeeze her legs together.

"Quinn, come on!"

The blonde makes sure her knees won't betray her and she reluctantly joins the other girl.

"Jump," Rachel orders.

"I'm not really sure how."

"Just jump and say something. Look," Rachel jumps against the wall and moans. "Oh, Quinn!"

Quinn's eyes widen when she hears her name coming from the brunette's mouth.

And she can't stay calm anymore and jumps against the wall, too.

She has to get all that frustration out of her body even if this is not the way how she would prefer to do it.

"Yay, you're really good at it, Quinn," Rachel half says and half moans.

Quinn slowly gets into her role, too.

Or is it really a role if Quinn's not really acting?

Because she's watching the brunette how she is jumping and moaning her name while her breasts are obviously trying to get Quinn's attention with all their efforts to sneak out of Rachel's shirt.

"I'm exhausted," Rachel says after a while.

And she walks back to the bed and falls on it.

Quinn falls on the bed next to her laughing.

"You're crazy, Rachel."

"As you're not."

"Hey, I didn't start this."

"But you joined me. And I actually liked the way how you moaned my name."

"What?"

"I mean, I really like when you call me my first name, Quinn. But now it wasn't just Rachel...it was Rachel," the brunette imitates Quinn's accent.

"I did not say it like that!" Quinn giggles and hits the girl with the pillow.

"Ouch, Quinn. Still violent to me? Shall I give you my leg like when I was sleeping, too?"

"Oh god!" Quinn whines and hides under the pillow. "You're terrible, Berry," she mutters.

"How can you, Quinn? Just few seconds ago you moaned my name in such intimate way and now you're calling me my surname again? I'm hurt," Rachel fakes gasp.

And Quinn can't help it and chuckles.

"You suck, Rach," she says and hits the brunette with the pillow again.

"At least you're not under the pillow anymore."

"If you're going to tease me, I can just hide back," Quinn threats.

"I thought, you like me teasing you," Rachel winks at the girl.

"No, you annoy me," Quinn growls but smiles.

Well, she has to like it after all.

Because Rachel has been teasing her since they arrived to the hotel so it must be this.

"What will Brittany and Santana think that we were doing?" Quinn asks after a while.

"Well...as you're very pretty girl, Quinn, I guess, they will come to the only possible explanation for this."

"You are pretty, too, Rachel."

"Well, thank you, Quinn. But what I mean is that you are the one that everyone has crush on."

"I don't think so."

"It's true. So it's only natural to come to the conclusion that I was the one ravishing you here."

"What?"

"C'mon, Quinn, you're so pretty that everyone wants to ravish you, girls included. No one feels like that about me so-"

"That's not true."

"Quinn, you don't have to lie to me, I know where I stand."

"Well, then you don't! I would ravish you, Rachel. I would ravish you right here right now," Quinn fumes and points at the bed.

They both look at the mentioned bed.

Few awkward seconds pass without meeting each other's eyes.

Quinn is on the verge of her inner fight if she is supposed to do something and prove the girl that she's serious about it.

But the moment's lost when Rachel speaks.

"Then you're better friend than I thought, Quinn. Probably better than Kurt because he wouldn't switch the team because of that as you would."

"Well, no one said anything about me switching the team," Quinn says and gets up from the bed.

And before the other girl can react, Quinn vanishes in the bathroom.

She can finally do her happy dance, especially now because she caught a glimpse of Rachel's face expression.

And yeah, after the whole day of Rachel torturing her she was finally the one who made the other girl speechless.

She showers quickly because she wants to know what the evening events can still offer to her.

She plans to give the brunette the yellow dress so she has an idea what may come.

Rachel will be hers today.

But when Quinn reappears in the room, she realizes that her plan doesn't count with this.

Because there's no brunette waiting for her there.

Then she looks at the bed and bursts out laughing.

Rachel is sleeping there on her stomach with her ass sticking out.

It's so damn cute.

"Rachel," Quinn sits next to the sleeping girl and removes the hair from her face, "hey, sleepyhead, the bathroom's free."

"Gmnbsdhni," Rachel mumbles from her sleep.

Quinn chuckles.

"Okay, then you should change to your pyjamas at least."

"Can't move."

And Rachel buries her head in the pillow.

"God, you're difficult," Quinn rolls her eyes and moves to undress the girl.

She tries to avoid the contact with Rachel's skin but it's hard and there's even much more skin now.

She can only hope that Rachel's wearing some unattractive auntie's underwear.

But when she takes off Rachel's skirt Quinn's knees betray her.

There's nothing like auntie's underwear.

Instead Rachel's wearing black thong which leaves her butt sticking out now in almost all its glory.

Quinn gulps heavily.

This is not cute anymore.

This is hot as hell.

Yeah, she is sure that this is the space testing her.

She removes the girl's T-shirt and thankfully she's wearing a bra.

Then Quinn stands up and takes in the sight in front of her.

God, she understands now why even Santana got speechless.

Rachel's still not naked but the lingerie leaves not much for her imagination.

And after all today's incidents Quinn deserves a prize for not taking the girl then and there although her core screams for attention.

"Rachel, where's you pyjamas?" Quinn asks.

She needs to cover the girl's body if they want to survive till the morning without one of them going to the jail for a rape.

"I don't have any," Rachel mutters.

"Yes, you do. Where is it?"

"I burned it."

"Okay, if you want to sleep in this then fine. Can you now move from my bed to yours?"

"No."

"Rachel!"

But the girl doesn't move.

Quinn walks to the other side of their joined beds and grabs Rachel's blanket.

But right then the aroma of fresh apples hits her nose because the brunette girl rolls to her side, grabs her arm and puts it around her waist.

"Mr. Cuddles needs some hugs," she says and hides her face in the crook of Quinn's neck.

Quinn sighs feeling the hot breath on her skin.

"Great, so you didn't want to leave my bed at first and now we're both on your bed and you're stealing my blanket."

"That's my blanket."

"Yeah, I can't use mine when you're laying on it."

"Stop whining, Quinn, Mr. Cuddles needs some sleep."

"You're not Mr. Cuddles."

"Why not?"

"Well, Mr. Cuddles is dog so he's quite hairy. And I hope, you're not that hairy, Rachel. Or are you hiding something behind these miniature panties?"

Rachel chuckles and presses her cheek fully against Quinn's chest.

Yep, she's officially torturing the blonde girl.

"You have to find out on your own when you'll be ravishing me, Quinn, as you promised."

And Quinn's heart is not beating anymore.

"And did you, Quinn Fabray, check my panties that you know how miniature they are?" Rachel laughs.

"What...I-I...you didn't want to change so I-," Quinn wants to explain but she's stopped when the brunette girl speaks again.

"Good night, Quinn," Rachel says.

"Good night," Quinn whispers back because she doesn't trust her voice right now.

After some while she gains the courage to look at the brunette resting her head on her chest.

And she knows what complete contentment looks like now.

She caresses her hair gently and snuggles the girl closer to her.

But then the brunette fidgets in her sleep again and oh, she presses her leg exactly where Quinn doesn't want it.

Or where she wants it too much.

Her eyes roll back in her head and her grip on the girl tightens.

Then Rachel's leg moves slightly lower but stays between Quinn's thighs.

God, this will be a long night.

At least Quinn has a lot of time to think what to say to the brunette in the morning because even though Quinn's not fan of talking they need to talk about this.

Because...Mr. Cuddles needs some hugs?

C'mon, it's obvious, Rachel wants her, too!

* * *

**End of the chapter. I'm not sure if our girls really moved on in this chapter...although...Quinn's more open to Santana about her feelings for Rachel, Faberry fall asleep in the embrace and everything seems that they both want to jump each other's bones so yeah, hopefully, it's not only annoying chapter to fill out more space :)**

**But I think they need some real push soon. Otherwise they will be dancing around each other for twenty chapters or more...maybe a party in the next chapter can help them to do finally something, don't you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, big thanks to everyone who keeps up with the story and supports it even after last frustrating chapter. I didn't expect single review but you didn't disappoint me. You guys rock! So I grabbed my laptop and tried my best to give you update as soon as possible.**

**This chapter is longer because I couldn't cut it off sooner. When I wanted to cut if off I imagined all of you slapping me in the face for cutting it there or there so I just couldn't do it. So hopefully, you won't fall asleep reading it and you will like it...just a little bit :)**

* * *

Quinn wakes up feeling cold.

She looks around and finds the reason of the coldness– Rachel is blanket stealer.

"Stealing much?"

Quinn smiles and moves closer to the brunette.

Hopefully, the girl is still in her cuddling mood because Quinn definitely is.

She slips under the blanket and snuggles to the girl wrapping one arm around her.

Yes, that feels much better.

Maybe she can even take a look under the blanket to see the diva's body in the morning light.

But then Rachel starts fidgeting.

And when she opens her eyes she meets Quinn's immediately.

Rachel's gaze is soft and caring and it looks like the corners of her mouth twitch into the smile when she notices how close Quinn is.

The blonde smiles back and maybe she can dare and brush their noses.

What?

That's what friends do!

But before she has a chance to do it, something in Rachel's eyes changes and the girl jumps off the bed.

"Quinn!"

"Wh-what? What's wrong, Rach?" Quinn sits up quickly.

"How can you, Quinn?" Rachel screams.

"I don't understand what's-"

"You don't understand? You don't know, Quinn? Do you think I'm stupid?"

Quinn really has no idea what happened.

"What were you thinking, Quinn? Or do you have some explanation why I woke up naked under one blanket with you trying to push me against your body?"

What?

"Rachel, that's not what happened."

"Oh, so can you tell me why I'm naked-"

"You're not naked."

"Okay, why I'm in my underwear, so not the point, Quinn, and you're violating me?"

"That's not how it is, Rach, let me explain," Quinn whines.

"Then enlighten me, Quinn, you have five minutes. Then I'm going to grab my rape whistle and report you."

"So…," Quinn starts but it's really hard to focus on the explanation, especially now when the brunette girl is standing in front of her only in her underwear tapping with one foot on the floor.

Focus, Fabray, because you need to persuade Rachel that there was nothing wrong with you two snuggling and this eye-fucking doesn't help.

"Yeah... so...I came back from the shower yesterday and you were too sleepy and didn't want to go to the bathroom. I told you to change to your pyjamas and you didn't want to move at all-"

"And you decided to strip me off when I told you 'no'?"

"No...I mean...yes, but I couldn't let you sleep in your clothes so I took off your clothes with the intention to put you in your pyjamas but you refused to tell me where it was."

"Which leaves us still with you taking off my clothes without my approval, Quinn," Rachel crosses her arms on her chest.

Quinn's at loss.

Did she violate the girl?

Because she didn't really get the exact permission to take off Rachel's clothes.

"Quinn, let's pretend that you took off my clothes with good friendly intentions but it still doesn't explain why you and me were under one blanket in rather weird position."

"But that's because you were laying on my blanket and didn't want to move from my bed so I got to yours when you rolled to my side asking for sharing the blanket with you and snuggling with me."

"Oh, so now you want to tell me that it's my fault?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it being a fault but it's basically what happened."

"Yeah, because I'm some snuggling maniac and force people to snuggle with me."

"Rachel!" Quinn whines.

She doesn't know what to say and how to explain.

But then something in the brunette's posture changes and an evil smile creeps on her face.

"Although when I think about it now I am actually snuggling maniac," Rachel says.

"What?" Quinn is completely confused.

"I said that I AM SNUGGLING MANIAC!" Rachel screams and jumps back on the bed falling on the blonde girl.

"Rachel, what's-?" Quinn asks while Rachel straddles her and pushes her wrists above her head.

Normally, Quinn would kill for having Rachel straddling her in her underwear.

But right now she doesn't know what to think.

"You should have seen you face, Quinn," Rachel laughs, "especially when I said that you violated me."

"What?"

"I thought it would be fun to make a little scene."

Ah, so Rachel only made fun of Quinn.

Evil girl.

"You suck, Rachel," Quinn snorts, "I really thought I did something wrong and made you uncomfortable. God, I thought that I really violated you somehow."

Rachel just laughs more.

"Oh, poor Quinn, I'm pretty sure that I'm closer to violating you right now than you've ever been."

And Quinn finally focuses now on the fact that the brunette is straddling her.

And her pulse is gone.

Rachel's flawless body is hovering over her and with Rachel pinning her wrists against the pillow the girl is really close to the blonde.

Well, Rachel's boobs are really close to Quinn's eyes.

The blonde licks her lips hungrily.

And when Rachel moves a little Quinn realizes that Rachel's centre is clad only in the thong and it's pushed against her stomach right now.

If Rachel could only roll Quinn's T-shirt a little higher so Quinn could feel more of her on her own skin.

And while doing it Rachel can roll her T-shirt completely over her head if she wants.

Quinn wouldn't be opposed to that.

Then Quinn looks at the brunette's face.

They're so close.

Just to lean in few inches and they would be kissing.

Why hasn't she kissed the girl yet?

These lips are begging to be kissed.

And Quinn's been with the brunette for last thirty-six hours in one hotel room and she hasn't done it.

She's been actually going with the girl in the same school five days a week for several years and she hasn't done anything.

Why?

So many opportunities missed.

But then Quinn realizes that Rachel's lips are moving.

Oh, crap, she's speaking to her.

Quinn finally gets back to reality.

"Quinn? You're not talking to me?" Rachel asks.

"Uhm, no."

"C'mon, it was only a little joke."

"Well, Rachel, I felt really bad about it when I thought that I did something wrong."

"Oh, Quinnie, don't be mad. Is there anything Mr. Cuddles can do to make it better?"

Yeah, take off your underwear!

"I'm not sure."

"I'll do anything..."

God, Rachel should stop saying things like that otherwise Quinn will really ask for that 'anything'.

And it would mean Rachel and her in rather obscene position.

"Quinn, I didn't mean it like that. Are you still mad?"

"Yes."

"Stop frowning, I like you smiling better although you're not smiling that much."

"Maybe that's because of people making silly jokes."

"Don't frown," Rachel pouts.

"I want to frown."

"Then I have to make you smile again." Rachel's eyes lighten up. "What if I kiss you, will it make you feel better?"

Quinn dies.

She gulps heavily realizing what Rachel suggested and god, yes!

She's not able to answer so she only nods.

And Rachel leans closer and the fresh apples hit Quinn's nose again and oh my god, she will finally get the taste of those delicious lips.

When Rachel is only an inch from her Quinn closes her eyes and waits for the lips to touch hers.

And then she finally feels them on her...on her nose!

No! That was all?

"Better?" Rachel asks and leans back.

Quinn is not able to speak.

Her so expected first kiss with Rachel happened between Rachel's lips and her nose.

"Uhm, I-I need to go to the bathroom," she only manages to say.

When she's alone in the bathroom she can finally breathe properly.

Stupid nose.

It robbed her of her kiss with Rachel.

Once back home Quinn is going to find a doctor and she will ask him to remove it.

C'mon, why didn't Rachel really kiss her?

She has to feel the same!

Or what if not?

What if Quinn only sees what she wants to see?

But when she walks back into the room and the brunette's still laying on the bed spread only in her lingerie all Quinn's doubts go away.

Even if Rachel means all of this only in friendly way, Quinn needs to get the feeling of that soft skin against her body again.

"Quinn!" Rachel sits up quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that I would offend you or make you feel bad. I didn't mean it like that. It's just...you told me to loosen up and I thought that we both needed to loosen up so we could do it together and..."

"Rachel, stop," Quinn interrupts the brunette, "I will give you two options how to make it up for me."

"Anything!"

"You can choose 'a' which means that I won't talk to you for the rest of our stay in New York-"

"No!"

"- or 'b' that I will tickle you for ten minutes," Quinn says.

Devilish grin appears on her face.

"Quinn," Rachel gasps, "that's not fair."

"It is fair and the only offer I will make so choose wisely."

Rachel bites her lip as if she's thinking about it.

"You're pure evil, Quinn," she mutters.

"So? What's your decision?"

"I guess, it's 'b' but-" Rachel stops Quinn who's already running to the bed, "let me just grab some T-shirt because this way you have too much ehm, access and that's not fair."

Oh, Rachel wants to put on something?

No!

"No, you can't!"

"Why?"

"Because..."

Think of something! Quickly! Anything!

"The conditions were laid when you were like this so it is fair."

Rachel puts her hands on her hips.

"Okay," she slowly says, "but I can try to fight back."

"If you think that it helps," Quinn chuckles.

"Oh, so you think that I can't beat you? Bring it on, Fabray!"

"You've never really been to any fight, Rachel, right?" Quinn laughs more.

"As you were," Rachel giggles, too.

And in a second they are both laying on the bed with Quinn winning.

Well, tickling almost naked brunette with banging body is winning, right?

"Haha, Rachel," Quinn laughs, "is this how you're fighting back?"

She tickles the girl and touches all the skin of her sides and Rachel wriggles and laughs and god, the way the muscles of her body move under Quinn's touch, that's pure porn.

"Stop it, Quinn! No, no! Quinn! Stop it!" Rachel squeaks between laughing.

"Quinn! Stop! No! No, no! Stop," she suddenly starts sobbing.

Quinn immediately stops.

She puts brown locks from Rachel's face and searches for the girl's eyes.

"Rachel," she says softly, "did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

And she finds the girl looking back at her and she feels like drowning in her brown orbs.

Maybe this is the moment.

The moment for their first kiss.

But before Quinn can even finish the thought in her head, something in Rachel's eyes changes.

And it's the same look Rachel gave the blonde when she woke up.

"Attack!" she screams and with one quick movement she flips them over and pins the blonde against the bed and starts tickling her.

"Rachel!" Quinn squeaks. "Don't! Rach! Stop!"

"Tell me, I'm the master of tickling!" Rachel demands and continues tickling the blonde.

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No, I won't!"

"Then I have to tickle you for the rest of our days!"

"Rachel, stop it!" Quinn laughs.

"Am I the master of tickling?"

"You're master of sly pretending to be hurt!"

"Oh, like master of slyness?"

'Yes!"

"Okay," Rachel smiles and stops tickling the girl.

"You want to be that?" Quinn asks. "It's not really something to be proud of."

"I'm master of something so that's the only thing that matters," Rachel answers.

"Yeah, you're small and sly, good for you, Rach," Quinn giggles. "You're actually strong for someone so small."

"I'm not!"

"Strong?"

"Small!" Rachel slaps Quinn playfully. "And yes, I'm very strong."

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'very strong'," Quinn jokes.

"You want to fight again? I'm telling you, Quinn, I can take care of myself."

And Quinn's head explodes because her mind is suddenly full of images of Rachel...taking care of herself.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks when the blonde stays staring at the ceiling for too long. "Quinn! I didn't mean it like...you know how."

"Y-yeah."

"You thought, I did!"

"No, I d-didn't. I have no idea what you're talking about, Rachel."

"Sure," Rachel chuckles and falls on the bed next to Quinn. "I'm exhausted."

And she stretches.

Quinn has to bite her lower lip to suppress a moan at the sight.

"I was worried about my work-out routine here in New York but it seems that after our jumping against the wall and tickling fight I'm more exhausted than after my morning run. What work-out routine shall we do tomorrow?" Rachel asks. "I would prefer some cardio when we can't almost breathe and we're sweating and our muscles are burning, that's nice."

And Quinn's pulse is gone again.

She knows exactly what work-out can cause that.

And yeah, the song written by her lap is back in her head.

Sex, sex, sex!

"You go running in the morning?" she asks to get different thoughts.

"You can't tell? I'm offended, Quinn!"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. I can see that your body's amazing...considering it now only in your underwear it's really...uhm, hot and uhm,..." Quinn stutters.

Okay, this doesn't bring different topic.

"Oops, sorry, Quinn. I should put on something. I guess, you don't want to look at my almost naked butt all the time."

'I like looking at your butt,' almost slips out of Quinn's mouth.

"You don't have to," she says instead.

"Hm, is it pervert version of Quinn Fabray telling me to walk around the place only in my underwear?" Rachel quirks an eyebrow.

Damn it, that eyebrow!

"No, I mean...you don't have to because of me. You seem pretty comfortable being only in your underwear so..."

"Well, I don't have a reason why to feel uncomfortable when I can see that you're comfortable with you," Rachel opposes.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn's dressed, right?

"I only have my underwear, okay, and my panties probably show more than your sleeping shorts, Quinn. But you have to admit that these sleeping shorts are so short and tight that they don't really leave much for imagination."

Quinn looks at her sleeping shorts.

Okay, maybe they are all of what Rachel called them.

"And as for my bra, you can't really see through the fabric. We are lucky that I was wearing this one yesterday, you should see my other pieces."

What?

Rachel has transparent bras?

Bring them!

Now!

"And when we compare what my bra shows or more precisely that it doesn't show anything at all and then we look at you...well, I actually feel dressed."

Rachel gets up from the bed and vanishes in the bathroom with a wink.

God, they should do something about this winking and vanishing behind the doors, it's getting frustrating.

But Quinn doesn't understand Rachel's last comment.

How can the brunette feel dressed comparing her to Quinn who has a T-shirt on?

Quinn looks down at her body and shit!

Her nipples are pretty visible while piercing the fabric of her navy blue T-shirt.

God, she's going to throw away this T-shirt!

Although it wouldn't help anything because hard nipples and wet patch on her panties have been probably following her since their arrival to the hotel.

And if nothing happens soon it'll be following her for the rest of the week.

Her thoughts are then interrupted by the message about an emergency meeting with others from the Glee club.

So in an hour they are sitting in another room listening to Mr. Schuester and one of his speeches when Quinn doesn't know if she wants to admire the man or punch him.

She doesn't really pay attention to the speech so she doesn't have to decide for the latter option and she looks around the room instead.

Rachel is sitting on the armchair together with Brittany.

Why can't it be Quinn pressed against Rachel in the armchair?

"Spill," a voice next to the blonde speaks.

"What?" Quinn turns to Santana.

"You didn't, did you?"

"I didn't what?"

"Don't play stupid, Q, I know," Santana says stressing the last word.

"And what do you know, Santana?" Quinn asks imitating Santana's emphasize on 'know'.

"When we came home with Britt yesterday and wanted to take a quick nap between our mack on, we couldn't because someone was tearing down the wall from the other room."

Quinn laughs.

"Welcome to my world, Santana!"

"So you did? No, you didn't...you don't have balls to grab Berry and fuck her senselessly against the wall."

Quinn's mouth goes dry.

This image of taking Rachel against the wall has been bothering her since Rachel mentioned their re-pay to Santana and Brittany and it's been almost permanently on her mind since yesterday when Rachel was jumping against the wall and faking moans.

"You did it then, didn't you?" Santana asks when she notices Quinn's distant look. "No, you probably didn't," she adds quickly.

"You can think what you want."

"That's not fair, Q, you know everything about me and Britt!"

"Yeah, but I never asked you to share the stories with me."

"You're loss. So you didn't do it then...or did you? Well, you did because Berry walks funnily today."

"She does?" Quinn asks before she can stop herself.

"Well, she actually started to walk funnily only after she came back from the bathroom with Britt."

"Santana!" Quinn slaps the girl's shoulder.

"Okay, Q, you slapped me twice in less than twenty-four hours. You rather fuck Berry today and get rid of this frustration otherwise I have to slap you and Berry won't sleep ever with you because of how I will smash your face."

Quinn turns away and crosses her arms on her chest.

"I still don't understand how you can be okay talking about Britt being with someone else," she snaps.

Santana laughs.

"You really need to get a grip, Q. Me and Britt spend together sixteen hours every day at least and that's only because remaining eight hours we're sleeping or having different classes but I'm sure that even during that time we think or dream about each other. And half of these sixteen hours Brittany spends between my thighs because she can't get enough. The other half I spend between her legs. Clear enough why I'm not jealous?"

"Ugh, you can't be any less specific, right?"

"I actually avoided all specifics otherwise you have to listen to what we do between our legs."

"Okay, okay, I have an idea of what it is after being friends with you for so many years."

"Good," Santana grins. "Here's what happens today. We're going to have a party so you and Berry can drink some beers. Then you go back to your room, one of you stumbles, the other catches her, your bodies are pressed against each other, you feel the tension or some similar shit, it's torturing you when you finally kiss and fuck like rabbits or whatever. I don't care how you'll get to the fucking part. But tomorrow at this time I want you to have your tongue deep inside Berry because it's painful to even look at you, Q."

"That's very poor way how to get someone."

"Well, it only corresponds to your poor existence."

* * *

After the long day with Mr. Schuester the kids get finally some free time without any supervision.

Santana just mentions the word party as she promised and before Quinn can realize it, it's almost midnight, the free bottles are thrown around the whole room and her head feels dizzy.

She didn't really want to drink but then one brunette girl sat next to her and gave her a drink.

"To loosen up," she said and that was all persuasion Quinn needed.

But Rachel loosened up probably more than Quinn would like her to.

And she spent half of the evening talking to other people.

She even sat on Santana's lap for a while.

So Quinn has been in her angry drunk mood the whole evening.

She expected to 'loosen up' with Rachel and doing it together, not like this.

Or did she really imagine Rachel's attraction to her?

Nah!

So she's sitting alone now frowning at others enjoying the evening when her heart skips a beat because Rachel sits next to her.

"I missed my favourite blonde," Rachel says and drinks some more of her beer.

"Well, Brittany went to the bathroom with Santana so you have to wait for her for few minutes."

Rachel frowns.

"I like Brittany but my favourite blonde is someone else."

"Yeah?" Quinn still tries to play not interested. "Then I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Quinn!"

But Quinn keeps staring at her own drink.

"You know who my favourite blonde is, right?"

"It's not Brittany so I don't know."

"Okay, I tell you then. My favourite blonde is smart and pretty and she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

"Hm."

"Can you smile for me, Quinn, so I can check if that's not you?"

"No."

"Quinnie! Please?"

And Quinn can't resist Rachel's frown anymore and her mouth twitches into full smile.

She looks at the brunette and Rachel beams back at her.

"So?" Quinn asks.

"Found her," Rachel says softly. "Will you keep smiling, Quinn? I like that better than you frowning."

"It depends..."

"On?"

"...if my favourite brunette stays with me."

And Rachel's eyes lighten up.

"Yeah, and who is that person?" she asks in sultry voice.

"Well, she's small, talks too much, drinks too much obviously and walks only in her underwear so I have to look at her terrible body."

"Quinn!" Rachel slaps her shoulder.

"Ouch! And she beats me."

"I work-out almost every day, Quinn. And you said something else about my body in the morning," Rachel pouts.

"Yeah, that was before I put on my glasses."

"Oh, you wear glasses? Since when?"

Quinn just irks her eyebrow.

"God, I'm stupid that I'm even asking."

Quinn giggles.

"Your body's not that bad, you know?" she mutters causally after a while.

If Rachel only knew that Quinn's 'not that bad' actually means 'totally amazing and hot'.

"Okay, I can live with that," Rachel nods.

"Although I have to admit that you wear some seriously nice lingerie."

"You liked it, Quinn?"

"Maybe?"

"Good! We can go shopping together, I know where to buy these since Santana got me-"

"Wait," Quinn stops the girl, "what has Santana to do with it?"

"Uhm, she brought me to the shop with the lingerie that you saw on me today."

"What? I mean, w-when did you go shopping with her?"

"Yesterday. You went home after the breakfast and didn't want me to go with you so I went to the city with Santana and Brittany. And that was actually the only thing that calmed down Brittany and her request to see me naked."

"She saw you naked?"

"Not really. Only when she and Santana demanded to see if the lingerie looked good."

"But everything looks good at you!" Quinn yells frustrated. "That's poor, they just wanted to ogle you, Rach."

"They were actually very helpful, Quinn."

"I can imagine," Quinn mutters and doesn't care how this looks like.

If Rachel thinks that she's jealous she's not going to deny it.

"You saw me in the lingerie today as well, Quinn, it's not big deal."

Quinn wants to oppose and say that she likes Rachel more than anyone else and that makes a difference.

But as the space doesn't probably want her to have the moment someone shouts 'let's play something' and Rachel or rather her drunk version starts shouting, too.

And jealous monster in Quinn is awake again.

"Q? Fabray!" someone screams at her.

"Yeah?"

"You got a question, answer it."

"What was it? Sorry," Quinn apologizes.

"Jeez, we've been playing on telling the truth for like half an hour, where have you been?" Santana rolls her eyes. "Okay, once again, have you ever masturbated to the thought of someone from the school?"

What?

"I'm not really sure what you mean by the question, Santana," Quinn mutters.

Santana snorts.

"I'll be more specific then...have you ever come while thinking about someone from the Glee club?"

Much better, Santana.

"Well...," Quinn hesitates with the answer. "Yes," she finally answers and looks at the brunette with the corner of her eyes.

But then she hears 'you score, bro' and Puck's and Finn's hands meet in high five.

Quinn can see Rachel looking at them and then down at her lap.

Do they think that Quinn thinks about one of them?

Eww.

"It's not like th-" Quinn wants to oppose but she's interrupted.

"Ask something, prego. You're slowing the game down."

"Uh-huh, okay. Well, Santana, do you masturbate and think about someone from this room?"

"Yes, I do," she answers and kisses Brittany.

"Britt, you don't mind?" Quinn asks unsurely.

"Why would I?"

"Because Santana is dating you. Doesn't masturbation mean something like not being satisfied with your partner enough?"

"Holy crap!" Santana screams, "Q, you have seriously never been in real relationship. It doesn't mean anything like that. I'm satisfied. I'm so satisfied," she kisses Brittany again. "Right, baby?"

"I know, don't worry, San. Quinn, it's normal. First of all you can't be with your partner 24/7 and then... it's the other way around, it can just spice things up between you."

"W-what do you mean?" it's actually Rachel who asks.

"C'mon, you're so lame. Have you ever heard about phone sex, doing it in front of each other, whatever?" Santana says.

"N-no," Rachel admits and Quinn feels relieved hearing that Rachel has never done it either.

It can be their first time then.

Yeah, yeah, firstly she has to make Rachel hers but she's working on it.

"Yeah, or telling each other how you did it and thought about the other one, that's totally sexy," Brittany adds.

Is it sexy?

Quinn thinks about it.

Rachel bringing herself to the climax while thinking about Quinn.

God!

Totally sexy!

"My turn," Santana snaps, "Rachel, do you think I'm hot?"

Rachel's obviously encouraged with the alcohol enough because she doesn't even protest to answer such question.

"Well, not that I like your whole personality because you can be really hot-tempered sometimes. Although when I think about it now it's rather appealing but-"

"God, does someone actually know how play it?" Santana whines. "Once again, do you think I'm fuck-able?"

And Quinn fumes.

Is the girl trying to push her again?

Yes, she is.

And Quinn's head heats with the jealousy especially when she hears small voice from her left saying 'yes'.

Then others ask and answer but Quinn doesn't really focus on them because she tries to come with some revenge against Santana.

She knows that the girl is trying to push her again but she won't let her win this time.

It's Quinn's turn again after answering another question about her masturbating (what is it that everyone's obsessed with her masturbating?) and she can aim her target.

"Santana, do you personally want to get married? I don't mean anything specific, just if you want generally a wedding or celebration of civil partnership or how you want to put it."

The silence falls on the room.

"No," Santana finally says looking down.

"What?" Brittany squeaks.

"Britt, it's not that I don't want to marry you. Of course, I want to! But it's just that for me it's not generally that important to have one paper declaring who I love, especially when it's not full marriage in so many states."

"But I thought that we both wanted it," Brittany looks confused.

"Yeah, we do. I do want it with you, Britt, because I know that it makes you happy," she tries to soothe the girl. "We will talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Q!" Santana fires back. "Did you like playing with all those boy's hearts just because you were too coward to sort out that you are fucked up and can't deal with your own mess?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean or do you want me to tell the story?"

"Alright. I didn't like it. Do you think I did it on purpose?"

"Is that your next question for me?"

"No," Quinn answers, "I have another one for Brittany."

She knows that she should leave this stupid fight with Santana.

But the possessive jealous monster fumes somewhere inside of her and she can't really stop it.

"Britt, how many times did Santana tell you that you two couldn't date each other, then she went to fuck some boy and came back to your place because he couldn't get her off?"

Brittany looks at her hands and starts counting.

She switches counting the fingers on her hands for another time when she squeezes them in fists.

"I can't count it," she calls and runs out of the room.

And then there's a silence in the room.

Everyone's looking at each other what just happened.

"Santana, will you go after her?" Rachel finds the courage to speak.

"She doesn't want to see me right now, I guess," Santana says.

Rachel immediately stands up and heads to the doors.

"I'll go after her then," she says.

"Rachel," Quinn catches her hand but Rachel yanks out of her grasp and snaps:

"You did enough, Quinn."

And she leaves the room.

Santana stands up and also heads to the doors.

"I-I'm going for a walk. Sorry about today," she says and leaves.

And when she is out of the room all events eventually hit Quinn and she sobers in instant.

She just hurt her two best friends.

And Rachel probably hates her for doing it.

Quinn stays sitting in the room and finishes her beer while others start talking and partying again.

They don't really pay attention to her and she's grateful for that.

This way she can get out of the room without anyone noticing and stopping her.

She's not in a mood to talk to anyone now except of the three people that she cares the most about.

She has to find them and apologize.

And as she gets out of the elevator she sees one of them sitting on the floor.

She sits next to Santana who is staring at the opposite wall without blinking.

"Punch me, Santana, so I don't feel so badly for what I did to you and Britt," Quinn says after a while.

But Santana shakes her head.

"I deserve it."

But Santana shakes her head again.

Tears fill Quinn's eyes because she can deal with Santana screaming at her and slapping her but this?

This is terrible.

She grabs Santana's hand and squeezes it while putting kisses on it.

"I'm so sorry, San. So sorry. Please, forgive me. I'll fix it, I promise. I never wanted to hurt you or Britt. God, I'm an idiot."

And Santana eventually speaks.

"Why are you an idiot, Q?"

"Because I behave like this when I let someone to push me too much and I don't have limits because I'm too defensive and I spit flames around and-"

"And I pushed you?" Santana asks still in the same calm voice.

"Yes. It's not actually more than any other time but it's just... I became possessive and jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"You know what," Quinn sighs.

"I want to hear it."

"Over _her_."

And Quinn stands up and starts pacing around the corridor.

"Yeah?" Santana challenges her and looks up.

"Yeah. Imagine it if it was me talking like that about Brittany, about me seeing her naked in the showers and wanting to bite her nipples-"

"Q!" Santana warns.

"Sorry. Just imagine it and now you know how I feel when you talk like that about her."

"About who?"

"You know who!"

"Really?"

"God, about Rachel!" Quinn screams.

"And what about her?" Santana still keeps her voice calm.

"I don't like you talking about her the way how you wouldn't like me talking about Britt."

"What? I didn't get the sentence."

"I'm as possessive of Rachel as you are of Brittany!"

"But I love Brittany, I can feel that way."

"And what do you think about me?" Quinn whines in frustration.

"What about you?"

"You don't think that I can feel the same way about her?"

"Feel like what?"

"Oh my god, Santana, I love her! Okay? Are you satisfied now? I love Rachel! I love her so badly that it hurts!"

"Good," Santana nods.

"I love Rachel, Santana, and all you have to say to me is 'good'?"

"Yes, because you finally did what I wanted you to...to admit it out loud."

"Oh my god, you're right!" Quinn continues shouting.

"Why are you still yelling then?" Santana laughs.

"Because it feels so good to eventually say it," Quinn breathes out and sits back next to the other girl.

"I don't usually say this crap but I'm proud of you, Q," Santana smiles.

"Thank you," Quinn lays her head on Santana's shoulder and closes her eyes. "But you pushed me so badly to do it."

"You can say that," Santana laughs. "But just for the record, we've been always friends so I didn't do anything to really hurt you on purpose or whatever. So you just saw and heard what I wanted you to. For example I watched the doors when Berry was changing in the shop yesterday."

"You did?" Quinn looks at the girl and her eyes lighten up.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to admit that you like her. That was all. And our plan wasn't to really hurt you."

"What?" Quinn asks.

"What?"

"You said 'our' plan."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Santana, what does it mean?"

"Q!"

"San, what does it mean?"

"Nothing."

"Answer me! Please."

"You're annoying, Fabray."

"Whose plan? Is Rachel involved in it? Does she like me, too? Or what is it?"

Santana sighs.

"Well, we talked and uhm, she hopes that you may like her...just a little bit."

Quinn's head explodes.

And all her insides want to scream with joy.

"Oh my god, I have to find her!" she says and stands up quickly.

"C'mon, Q, you're spoiling the fun, she's been working really hard to get you."

"So she does all of that on purpose?"

"Yeah, the hobbit's evil," Santana laughs but stops when Quinn gives her warning look. "What? She is evil!"

"I certainly didn't give you the look because of calling her evil," Quinn snarls. "Is she still with Britt?"

And then it hits Quinn.

She's thinking about herself again and not about her two best friends when she hurt them today.

She kneels in front of Santana and puts her hands on her knees.

"Sorry, I'm selfish bitch, I guess."

"I would do the same," Santana giggles. "Plus you need to get laid so we can survive with you."

"Hey," Quinn giggles, too, but then she gets serious. "Can I fix this somehow? I'll go and talk to Brittany."

"No," Santana answers, "it's between me and her."

"But if I-"

"Q!"

"Okay. But just so you know, I found Brittany so many times sitting on my porch like you sit here now when you went to some guy and you know what? I hated you at these moments for hurting her but she never did. She always said that you were hers and you were coming back to her and that all those boys meant nothing and you two were meant for each other. She never gave up on you."

Santana smiles.

"She's one of a kind, right?"

"She is," Quinn nods.

"Then I should deal with this fucked up past for good," Santana says and stands up.

"Can we hug?" Quinn offers.

"Hm, no."

"Santana, we had like the most honest talk ever, I kissed your hand and-"

"C'mon, Q, you just need to feel some tits, that's all. For that you have someone else in your room," Santana winks at the blonde girl and walks into her room leaving her alone.

And Quinn has to smile so widely because she realizes who Santana is referring to.

She walks to the doors to her room shared with Rachel and her heart starts beating quickly again.

She just found out that the girl wants her, too.

And the girl is just behind these doors.

God, she hoped the girl liked her back but now when she knows it, it's completely different.

She takes big gulp of air to gain the courage and opens the doors.

When she closes them and looks around the room, there is no sign of the brunette.

Suddenly, the doors to the bathroom opens and Rachel walks in only in the towel.

She stops when she notices the blonde girl in the corner of the room and Quinn wants to run to her and take her in her arms but thank god, she doesn't do it.

"Oh, so you're back," Rachel mutters and it's definitely not her nice tone.

"Yes," Quinn beams because she is oblivious to Rachel's anger.

Plus Rachel looks breathtaking only in the towel with wet hair on her naked shoulders.

"So how many couples did you manage to break up while I wasn't at the party?" Rachel snaps.

"What?" Quinn asks. "Rachel, it's not like that."

"Then how is it?" Rachel screams. "I'm sorry, Quinn, that I'm talking to you like this but you disappointed me today. You know that I never gave up on us becoming friends but after what I saw today I'm not sure if I want to pursue a friendship with you."

"Rach," Quinn's voice breaks.

"Because when I saw how you treated your best friends and tried to break them up I couldn't believe my eyes. I never thought you were able to do this. I always thought that you were noble and generous and caring-"

"Rachel," Quinn whispers when she hears Rachel's voice also cracking.

"-but I guess, I was wrong," Rachel finds the power to finish the sentence although her voice is trembling.

Quinn stays glued to the floor while she's taking in all the other girl just said.

She wants to leave and cry because of how she disappointed the brunette but then she decides to try and justify her behaviour.

Although she knows that Rachel's right and there's probably nothing that can do it.

"Rachel, may I explain why I did this?"

"I don't think there is anything that can explain it but I think that everyone has the right to try at least, Quinn, so yes," Rachel says and starts rummaging in the wardrobe.

Quinn's heart melts because she can see that Rachel is still Rachel.

She always follows her rules of what is right or wrong, no matter how angry she is.

"Thank you," she says, "and uhm, this is my shelf but you can borrow from there whatever you want."

Rachel looks confused and shakes her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Quinn, I guess, I can't really focus."

"I don't mind, Rachel. I mean it that you can borrow whatever you want," Quinn insists but stops when Rachel resolutely closes the doors to her wardrobe.

"So, I should start," Quinn says nervously. "Well, my friendship with Santana has always been different."

"Friendship," Rachel mutters ironically.

"Yes, friendship," Quinn says and tries to remain calm, "we always push each other to extremes and tease each other and we fight who gives up first."

"So you decided to break her up with the love of her life for some stupid teasing?" Rachel arches an eyebrow.

She takes the hand cream from the night table but then looks at the cover and finds out it's Quinn's. "God, is there something mine in this room?"

And she puts it back on the night table.

Quinn would chuckle at such cute behaviour but she is now in such situation that she doesn't even think about smiling.

"Actually...yes. It was stupid teasing and I blew it up today. On the other hand we are real friends and care for each other. And she sensed somehow that I had all these feelings inside-"

"So you had feelings and decided to-"

"Listen to me, Rachel! It's not easy to cope with these feelings. They've been chasing me for so long and I didn't know what was wrong with me. Then I couldn't act on them because I thought they were wrong."

"And that's exactly what Santana has been through and you used it today in the worst way against her," Rachel says and grabs the handbag still looking for her cream.

"I know and I've never felt so bad for doing such crap! But she knew how possessive I was and she made me so jealous. God, I was going out of my mind. And then she pushed me again and I went off limits! I know it! It's just...god, I just...I fell in love," Quinn finishes.

Then she realizes that Rachel doesn't move and she just stares inside the handbag.

"Rachel?" Quinn asks unsurely. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

But Rachel doesn't respond.

Instead she stands up from the bed and throws the handbag away .

Quinn follows it to fall down on the floor and then her eyes widen when she realizes which handbag Rachel had in her arms.

_Quinn's_ handbag!

And when she turns back to Rachel, she suddenly feels wet lips being pressed against hers.

Oh god, Rachel is kissing her!

Quinn stumbles a little because her senses are hit by so many emotions.

She feels the softest lips on hers, they taste delicious.

Then she breathes deeply and fresh apples fill her senses just the same as in the morning.

And her head is on the clouds.

Quinn's breath hitches when Rachel takes her upper lip between hers and runs her hands through her hair.

The blonde doesn't hesitate for a second and wraps her arms around the girl to secure the distance between their bodies to minimum.

There's no time for asking how Rachel got from yelling at her to kissing her.

There's only time to kiss the girl more and more until the moment is gone.

Then Quinn decides to take charge of the situation and leads the girl slowly until her legs hit the bed and they fall down on it.

She nibbles on Rachel's lips, sucks on them because she wants to feel more.

She runs her tongue on her upper lip and Rachel's mouth unconsciously open.

Quinn tries to slightly dip in her tongue when Rachel's mouth envelops it and sucks it in.

And when their tongues meet for the first time, Rachel moans and Quinn kisses her and kisses because god, she wants to hear that sound again.

They only part when the need for the air becomes too much and Quinn leans back slightly pecking the girl's lips once again.

She caresses Rachel's cheeks and finally gains the courage to look in her eyes.

Rachel is smiling at her playing with her hair between her fingers as Quinn puts her head next to hers on the pillow.

"You bought me the dress," Rachel whispers.

"I did," Quinn nods.

Oh, so that caused the change.

Thank god, Quinn left it in her handbag yesterday so Rachel could find it there now.

"It's beautiful."

"You are," Quinn smiles.

"The kiss was nice."

"You are nice."

"Quinn, are you going to answer everything this way?"

"But it's true!" Quinn says.

And Rachel smiles.

"Rach?" Quinn asks after a while of enjoying Rachel caressing her hair.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

She needs the lips on hers again so she knows that it wasn't just a dream.

"I'm not sure..."

"Rachel!"

"Of course, you can," Rachel laughs and brings her lips to Quinn's. "So...what were you saying before I gave you that mind-blowing kiss?" Rachel asks after she gives Quinn just few quick pecks.

Quinn is pretty sure that the brunette does it on purpose to drive her crazy.

"Uhm..."

"Something about falling in love with someone?" Rachel asks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So who did you fall in love with, Quinn?"

"I actually changed my mind about that."

"Quinn!" Rachel pouts.

"Yes, I did..because I actually fell _madly_ in love with someone," Quinn admits.

And this time Rachel kisses Quinn fully on her lips again.

"That's good," she smiles when she leans back.

"This is good," Quinn covers Rachel's hand that caresses her cheek now.

"Shall I continue doing it then?"

"Yes. And maybe we should talk about this," Quinn offers.

"You're right," Rachel nods. "Are you sure you can talk about it? I mean, really talk about it, Quinn."

"Uhm, yes."

Quinn gets nervous again.

This will be the big talk with Rachel.

She's been thinking about it for last twenty-four hours and about all she wanted to say but once here it's different and she's nervous about it again.

"Or maybe we can skip that part," Rachel suggests, "and instead we can just jump on it?"

And Quinn's mind goes blank.

The girl rocks.

* * *

**Done for today! Did you make it to the end and like it?**

**The morning events were longer than I expected them to be so I wanted to cut it off just with the start of the party. Then I remembered that I promised to give you the party in this chapter. I continued and wanted to cut it off when Brittany ran out of the room. But then I imagined all of you getting my address, coming here and throwing tomatoes on my window. So yeah...**

**The conversation between Quinn and Santana in the corridor was actually the first thing that I wanted to write and that's how the whole story was brought to the life...so now I'm done with what I wanted to happen, Quinn declaring her love to Rachel after her fight with Santana. And from now on there is free space for the girls to f*ck like maniacs so I suggest that we should continue in the story...? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey, any plans for the weekend? Maybe some Faberry fluff?**

**Okay, since there were some of you cheering for our girls after their first kiss to continue in what they were doing then I had no choice than to sit and write some more.**

**Thank you for keeping with the story and leaving the feedback, it's appreciated and it's encouragement to update more frequently!**

* * *

"...and instead we can just jump on it," Rachel says and it brings Quinn to her current state.

Because now it's time for new rules.

Rule no. 1: Move faster!

When a hot brunette says 'we can just jump on it' then there's no time to stare blankly or close and open your mouth few times with no words coming out.

No, this is not the way how to handle such situation because this poor reaction can result in giggling and the moment is lost then.

"Or we should really talk," Rachel giggles when Quinn doesn't respond for too long.

Yes, this is exactly when the moment is lost.

"S-Sure," Quinn finally manages to say actual word.

"So...you mentioned something about liking someone."

"Yeah...I...I like you, Rach," Quinn says and looks the girl in her eyes.

And god, what she finds there is making her melt.

There's only love and adoration.

Rachel brings Quinn's palm to her lips and puts a kiss on it.

"It wasn't that difficult to say it," Quinn breathes out.

"No?" Rachel asks and puts another kiss on Quinn's palm.

"No."

"That's good...how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long do you like me?"

"Since the first time I saw you."

"Quinn, be serious!"

"I am. The problem is that it took me several years to realize it and admit it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," this time Quinn kisses Rachel's palm. "You know how children in kindergarten show that they like someone. They push each other, pull the hair and make this stupid stuff."

Rachel chuckles.

"Rachel!"

"Sorry, I just imagined you pulling my hair."

"I don't know why I behaved like this for so long," Quinn ignores the girl's teasing and looks down.

"Maybe because it was easier this way? I mean, not to face the truth?"

"I guess," Quinn shrugs.

"That's okay, Quinn. You know how you feel now, that's the only important thing," Rachel says and closes the gap between their lips and kisses Quinn fully.

"This is only important," she repeats when she leans back.

"Hmm," Quinn purrs licking her lips. "How long do you know, Rachel?"

"I know what?"

"That you...like me," Quinn blushes.

"I never said anything about liking you, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn stays staring at the other girl.

She's right.

"But...but you kissed me first."

"I did but I only got carried away. You bought me the dress and you know how girls like these gestures."

Rachel keeps serious face for few seconds when she bursts out laughing.

"Quinn, you always falls for it," she says and caresses the blonde's arm.

Ah, so it's another joke?

Oh god, oh god, Quinn almost had heart attack.

"That's not funny," Quinn mutters and buries her face in the pillow.

"Quinn, look at me. It was a joke. I can't help it when I see how you look like a sad puppy."

Yeah, that will definitely make Quinn feel better that she looks miserably.

"Don't hide," Rachel pouts but Quinn stays with her face buried in the pillow.

"What can I do to make it up for you?" Rachel asks.

She moves closer to the girl, puts away the hair from her neck and starts putting kisses there.

"Hmmm," Quinn can't stop the purr.

"Better?" Rachel smiles and kisses more of revealed skin.

"Not sure," Quinn mumbles into the pillow.

She's definitely not the one stopping Rachel from what she's doing.

But when Rachel tries to move her T-shirt from the way to put more open-mouthed kisses on Quinn's shoulder, the blonde can't resist any longer.

She turns around searching for the brunette's lips.

She needs to feel them again.

Their lips meet in instant and the battle of tongues begins.

Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette and pushes her more into her body.

But then Rachel starts laughing into the kiss.

"What?" Quinn tries to understand. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

But the girl continues laughing.

"I feel rather self-conscious now when the girl starts laughing while I'm kissing her," Quinn mutters and crosses her arms on her chest.

"No," Rachel says between giggles, "it's not like that, Quinn. Listen."

She finally manages to stop laughing and Quinn focuses on the silence.

Suddenly 'oh', 'ah' and 'Britt' and 'harder' come from the next room.

Quinn's eyes widen and she looks at the brunette.

Rachel's staring back at her smiling.

"I've never been so happy to hear these sounds," Quinn admits.

"Yeah. I'm also glad that they worked it out."

"I'll go to apologize to Brittany tomorrow nevertheless."

"Brittany's not mad at you," Rachel says.

"She isn't?"

"Well, have you ever seen Brittany being mad at anyone, Quinn?"

Quinn smiles.

"No. But the apologize is the least I can do. And I actually wanted to apologize to you, too, Rach, for today that you had to see what I'm capable of."

"Well, you throwing daggers on all people around...that's nothing new to me," Rachel giggles.

"I'm serious, Rachel. I felt so bad for doing it."

"That's okay...I guess," Rachel smiles.

"Don't you say it just because I bought you the dress?"

"Maybe I do."

"Rachel!" Quinn squeaks. "Although when I think about it now...you gave me such lecture about my behaviour and then you forgot about it in instant when you found the dress, that's not nice, Rach."

Quinn tries to make a joke but it obviously doesn't work.

"If you want me to go back to be mad at you, I can, Quinn," Rachel frowns and rolls on the other side.

"No, no, please, don't," Quinn tries to save the situation and presses her front against Rachel's back.

"So any comments to me reacting to the dress?"

"Not at all," Quinn says and kisses brunette's cheek. "Only that I totally loved how you reacted...you know...that you kissed me."

This is only the start and the blonde's already so whipped.

Quinn thinks about it but then shakes her head to get rid of the thought.

She doesn't care if she's whipped as long as this amazing girl wants her back.

Which brings them back to the previous conversation.

"So will you tell me if you like me and since when?" Quinn asks.

Rachel rolls back to face the blonde and takes her hand into hers.

"I think that there's no denying that I like you, Quinn. But can we leave this for another time? I mean, the whole conversation. I would much rather enjoy some of these lips now," Rachel says and kisses Quinn.

"O-okay," Quinn says and nods.

She isn't happy with the answer because that's not the answer!

But Rachel's lips on hers...she can't really oppose that.

"I still can't believe I'm kissing you," Quinn whispers against Rachel's lips.

"Well then I'm curious what you will do about this," Rachel smirks and kisses Quinn's neck.

She moves lower and lower, sucks on all revealed skin and when she gets to one specific spot Quinn's whole body arches into the touch and she moans.

"Ohh, god! Rachel," she calls the girl.

The brunette seems encouraged by the reaction she gets from the girl and doesn't stop.

Quinn closes her eyes but this way she can focus twice as much on Rachel's ministrations.

It's driving her crazy.

Her body arches every while when Rachel sucks her skin in her mouth and bites slightly.

"Rach," Quinn breathes out.

She's already squeezing her legs together unconsciously.

"Rach, please," she says.

Rachel finally stops sweet torture on Quinn's neck and looks up at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Y-you have to stop."

"Did you not enjoy it, Quinn?" Rachel pouts.

"Oh no, no, that's not it. I enjoyed it...a lot."

Rachel's face lightens up immediately.

"But...if you don't stop now then I can't really guarantee you to act reasonably tonight," Quinn finishes while still catching her breath.

Yep, the girl and her skilled mouth made her breathless.

"What if I don't want you to act reasonably?" Rachel arches an eyebrow and pecks Quinn's lips.

Oh my god, what does the girl mean?

"Wh-what do you mean, Rach?"

"Hmmm," Rachel kisses the girl, "I didn't really have clear idea when to stop. So I wanted to l follow what would feel right. But as you're not obviously sure about it then we should go to sleep."

No!

Did Quinn screw up again?

"Rach, I didn't mean it like that. We don't have to stop. It's just...I wasn't sure what you wanted and you've been driving me crazy for last days here and-"

"I've been driving you crazy, Quinn?" Rachel squeaks in surprise.

"Of course. Sleeping only in your lingerie, moaning my name while jumping against the wall. How am I supposed to call it if not sinful teasing?"

"As I recall, it was you who stripped me off to my lingerie," Rachel opposes.

"Yes, but I didn't force you to walk around the place only in your lingerie the whole morning."

"And what was I supposed to do, Quinn?"

"What you...what?"

"You've been walking here in your sleeping shorts that are clinging to every single curve of your butt which isn't much different than you walking here naked. And your nipples are always standing and calling for my attention. I can't actually have the conversation with you looking into your eyes anymore if you have that sleeping T-shirt on."

So...the girl has been watching Quinn?

Good.

"It reminds me that I should go to change to my sleeping clothes then," Quinn giggles.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, go if you want. You don't have the power on me anymore."

Quinn gets up from the bed and grabs her clothes.

Before she heads to the bathroom she presses her body against Rachel's back and whispers:

"Really?"

She bites the brunette's earlobe and vanishes in the bathroom.

The groan coming from the room gives her good feeling that her plan to get Rachel hot and bothered worked.

Quinn showers in less than two minutes because she needs to be back in the room as fast as possible.

She checks herself in the mirror if she looks appealing for the brunette enough.

Okay, where are her nipples when she needs them?

She screwed up when she stopped the brunette from kissing her neck.

But they can still get on with some action tonight, right?

That's the reason why she needs her nipples piercing her T-shirt right now so the brunette can't resist her.

God, they were there last two days when Quinn didn't want them to tell the truth about her horniness and now?

Shall she jump back into the shower and put some cold water on them?

Or maybe she can...yes, she can...

She runs her hands under her T-shirt.

When she reaches her goal she grabs her own nipples between her fingers and squeezes.

Oh god, this feels good, so good.

She closes her eyes and imagines that these hands are Rachel's and it's the brunette doing these thing.

She squeezes with more force and a moan escapes her mouth.

She's so caught up in the moment that she forgets about keeping her voice low and she kneads her breasts and squeezes her nipples some more.

"Ohh," she moans extremely loudly.

This brings her back to the reality and she stops.

Her legs are trembling and her core feels like burning.

Okay, this doesn't really help her to calm down but her nipples are now standing and begging for the attention and if it means bringing the brunette to some similar state of burning then it's worth it.

When Quinn reappears in the room, Rachel's sitting on the armchair facing the doors to the bathroom.

"It's all yours," Quinnl says.

But Rachel doesn't move.

Her eyes blatantly follow every single move of the blonde girl.

"W-what did you do in there, Quinn?" Rachel finally asks.

The first thing on Quinn's mind is to feel embarrassed that the girl heard her moaning.

But when she looks at the brunette and notices her stare, it gives her enough encouragement to continue to play it cool.

Because what she can see in her eyes is hunger.

"I only showered," Quinn says casually and walks to the girl. "Sorry," she mumbles and leans over the girl to the mirror grabbing her comb.

She makes sure that her nipples visible through the T-shirt are close to Rachel's eyes and when she leans back, she is sure that her mission was successful.

Rachel biting her lower lip should be some clue, right?

And if the girl wants some show then Quinn will give it to her.

She doesn't really need anything in her wardrobe.

But when is it better time to start rummaging there than now?

She bends down to find something there which she doesn't even know what it is.

But her shorts and her butt are supposed to leave some impression.

Although...is Rachel even an ass girl?

Quinn doesn't know if it can have any impact actually.

She stands up again because she feels a little stupid now.

Bt then she hears a growl.

"Hmp," comes through Rachel's nostrils because the girl is trying to suppress real moaning.

Quinn looks at the girl who's holding tightly the armrests and gives the girl a questioning eyebrow.

Good, Rachel is definitely an ass girl.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

But Rachel just shakes her head and runs out of the room.

"Bathroom," she calls and slams the doors.

Quinn falls on the bed and bursts out laughing because she's never seen Rachel so frustrated.

And she can already say that she loves that look on the girl.

Maybe she can really have some fun teasing her.

Who said it was only Rachel having a power over her?

Yes, Quinn can pursue some teasing, too.

Hmm, when did this actually become a game who will tease each other more?

Quinn's not sure although she has a feeling that it has been probably like this since forever, these two waiting for the other to give up first.

Okay, so what's next?

Maybe some stretching after the long and exhausting day?

Yeah, that can work on Rachel.

Quinn can still remember how Rachel watched her stretching her arms yesterday so this is clear win.

As she wants to get out of the bed and prepare for stretching for the eyes of the brunette, the mentioned girl walks out of the bathroom.

Was there a conversation about Rachel having some transparent bra just few hours ago?

Yep, there was.

So that's the thing that Quinn can see on her own eyes now...how this bra looks like.

Because Rachel walks out of the bathroom in another set of lingerie and Quinn's eyes get glued to the piece of god's work that is Rachel's body in it and ouch!

Quinn gets stuck in the blanket somehow and with one clumsy step out of the bed she falls down.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieks.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Quinn tries to get up as quickly as possible while rubbing her nose.

But when she gets up she can see the brunette girl squeezing her mouth together to stop herself from laughing.

"Is there a chance that you didn't see it?" Quinn asks.

At the same moment Rachel bursts out laughing because it was too much.

"God, I don't know why I even tried," Quinn rolls her eyes and throws herself on the bed.

After what seems like eternity Rachel stops laughing and Quinn feels the dip in the bed and then the girl straddling her behind.

"Quinn," Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear pressing her almost naked body against Quinn's back.

"Hm?" Quinn snorts.

"Turn around, baby," the brunette says in sultry voice.

Quinn's not sure if it is the tone of the voice or Rachel calling her 'baby' but she stops sulking immediately and turns around with Rachel straddling her front now.

"Much better," Rachel smiles.

Quinn looks at the brunette's body and when she finds her nipples visible through the fabric of her bra, she bites her lip to suppress a moan.

She needs to see them in all their glory and feel them...soon!

"Oh my god, Rachel, what are you doing to me?" she says but her voice is huskier.

And it's much harder to talk when her breath hitches every while.

"I'm not doing anything," Rachel opposes and intertwines their fingers.

But her eyes sparkle with something that Quinn has already seen couple of times.

"Yes, you do and you know it," Quinn insists and raises her hips against Rachel's core to prove her point.

"Quinn," Rachel moans. "How can you say that and then do this?" she breathes out.

Her breath seems faster, too.

"Because I'm the one who fell on her nose while you were the one who caused it because of walking here in your lingerie."

Rachel smiles at Quinn's confession and lowers her body.

"Poor Quinnie, you fell on your nose? Does it hurt?" Rachel asks.

"Well..."

But Rachel doesn't wait for Quinn to finish the sentence and presses her body fully against hers and kisses her nose.

"Does it still hurt?"

Quinn gulps heavily.

Having the girl's almost naked body on hers and especially her boobs pressed on hers and feeling brunette's hot breath on her face...that's too much.

"N-no," Quinn stutters. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"So why are you trembling?" Rachel asks and smirks."Does it hurt somewhere else? Maybe here?"

She puts a kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"And where else?"

"Here," Quinn gets the game and points at her lips.

Rachel takes her upper lip between hers and then bites slightly on it.

"Ohh," Quinn breathes out. "It...it still hurts there."

"I see," Rachel nods and kisses Quinn fully now.

Quinn lets Rachel take a lead and enjoys how Rachel dictates the rhythm of kissing because she loves how the brunette's mouth opens and closes on hers.

And when Rachel dips her tongue in her mouth, god, that is heaven.

The girl is real artist because what she does with her tongue, that's art.

"Quinn," Rachel whispers when she needs to catch some air in her lungs. "Where -"

"-here." Quinn doesn't wait for the whole question and points at her neck.

Rachel's lips connect with the skin there in instant.

She kisses, bites and sucks on the skin.

Quinn puts all her restraints away and moans loudly at every single bite on her sensitive skin.

The feeling of Rachel's mouth on her neck is sending sparkles down her spine straight to her core and there's no reason to deny it that she enjoys the brunette's actions.

Especially when their bodies start moving against each other.

"Rach," Quinn moans when the hem of Rachel's bra brushes against her nipples.

"Y-yes," Rachel licks the path up Quinn's neck until she looks the girl in her eyes again.

They lock their eyes and start moving faster.

Rachel's hands are running on Quinn's arms and her sides while Quinn's hands are roaming on Rachel's back pressing the girl more into her body.

"Uh-hmp," Rachel moans through her nose when Quinn squeezes her butt.

The blonde girl growls because she's in complete heaven.

"R-Rachel," she tries to say something but to no use because she's not able to form coherent words.

"What...what is it, Quinn?" Rachel asks still continuing moving on the blonde's body.

"I...I..."

God, when did it happen that forming the words become so difficult?

"Does it hurt somewhere else?" Rachel asks and raises an eyebrow never stopping moving on top of the blonde.

Quinn nods because she knows how useless she is with words right now.

"Where can it be?" the brunette asks again but her breath is fast and indicates her own problems with talking.

"D-" Quinn tries to say something but fails again.

Rachel's breasts on hers and the feel of the girl's muscles stretching and moving on her body are driving her crazy.

"Maybe here?" Rachel suggests and kneads Quinn's breasts through her T-shirt.

Quinn realizes only now that she's still actually fully dressed.

It doesn't change anything that she's so close to come.

Yes, she is about to come, just few more...

"Ohh," she moans when she feels Rachel squeezing her nipple and then moving to the other. "Oh god."

"Or maybe," Rachel lifts her hips slightly.

Quinn wants to oppose why Rachel's hand stopped rubbing her breasts but she stays quiet when Rachel uses it to part Quinn's legs and puts her right thigh between them. "Maybe-"

"-_there_!" Quinn finishes in moan when Rachel's thigh presses against her core.

The brunette lowers her body back on Quinn's and presses her thigh against her core again.

And again.

"R-Rach," Quinn says.

Her body wriggles in pleasure and she's not sure how long she can last.

She moves against Rachel's body and lifts her own leg between Rachel's and as Rachel's about to press her thigh into Quinn she falls on her leg and-

"Ohhh," she moans almost embarrassingly loudly.

Quinn's eyes widen when she sees the brunette and how her eyes roll back in her head and the corners of her mouth twitch.

She forgets about herself because she wants Rachel to feel the same.

She needs the brunette's mouth to open again and her eyes to show the vulnerability as they did just a moment ago.

"Rachel," she breathes out, "you...you."

But she's at loss with words again.

So she presses her leg between Rachel's thighs and lingers there for a second to push with more force.

Rachel closes her eyes but shakes her head as no.

She presses her own thigh against Quinn's core to finish the girl first but the blonde doesn't seem to give up.

Quinn will actually laugh about it later that she and Rachel kind of argued about who will come first.

It's so damn adorable.

But now she suppresses a moan from Rachel's movements against her crotch and it feels like testing her will.

Instead she squeezes Rachel's ass with both her hands which stops Rachel's actions for a moment.

Quinn uses it for her plan and as she brings her leg higher her hands pushes Rachel down and-

"Uhhhh," Rachel moans and the corners of her mouth twitches in pleasure again.

Bingo!

Quinn doesn't waste time, she lifts the girl with her hands on her butt and lowers her down on her leg again.

"Quinn!" Rachel puts her hands on the sides next to Quinn's head to get some support and not to collapse on the girl completely.

Not that Quinn would mind.

"Do it!" Quinn orders.

When Rachel doesn't move she lowers the girl on her thigh with hard thud with her hands again.

"Do it!"

Rachel seems to think about it but when Quinn lifts her up again Rachel finally lowers her hips on her own.

"Yeah," Quinn moans, "That's...that's it."

She's in complete heaven now.

Rachel's riding her thigh and every now and then she brings her leg between Quinn's legs not to leave the girl out.

Quinn was so close before but this way with looking at the girl how first drops of sweat form on her forehead and her movements on her thigh become more frantic...she's pretty sure that they will come together.

She kisses the brunette but it's a sloppy kiss because they can't really control much of their actions now.

Their breaths are erratic and Quinn feels the pull in the lower belly.

"R...Rach...look at me," she breathes out.

Rachel's eyes immediately meet hazel.

"Q-Quinn," Rachel moans and her the corners of her mouth twitch again in pleasure exactly how Quinn loves it.

But the space is damned because-

Knock, knock, knock!

Quinn doesn't hear knocking on the doors at first but when someone behind the doors pounds on it with more force, she realizes that there's actually someone there.

Rachel's head turns around to the doors but Quinn catches her and lowers her on her thigh again with her hands securely wrapped around her ass.

"Don't...even...think...about it," Quinn says through clenched teeth because she's so close.

Just a minute, god, just few more seconds and she's pretty sure that both her and Rachel will be there.

"Quinn," Rachel half moans and half complains.

"Just...just feel me," Quinn pleads the girl not to stop.

But the pounding on the doors echoes in the room again.

"I have to," Rachel says and before Quinn can catch her she jumps off the bed.

"Sorry," the brunette whispers and pecks Quinn's lips. "It's just...what if there's a fire or something."

Quinn growls and clutches her hands in fists desperately.

"If you don't come back right now then the only thing that will burn today will be me," Quinn whines but when the brunette doesn't come back, she gets up from the bed and follows the girl to the doors.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks when she opens the doors.

"I'm engaged!" Brittany screams and jumps on the brunette.

"O-oh, that's amazing, Britt!" Rachel says back and hugs the girl.

"You're wearing what me and San picked up for you, Rach? You look good," Brittany winks at the girl and walks into the room. "Quinn! I'm engaged!"

Before Quinn realizes it, the blonde Cheerio wraps her arms around her neck.

"Britt, I-I'm so happy for you," Quinn says.

Her face is still flushed from previous activity and her ruffled hair says it all but Brittany doesn't seem to notice.

"Thank you, Quinn. Oh and I can see your standing nipples through the T-shirt," Brittany beams and falls on their bed.

Yes, on the bed where just seconds ago Quinn and Rachel were reaching something beautiful together.

Quinn growls inside her head at the thought.

"And Rachel's nipples are actually really visible through the bra. This evening can't get any better," Brittany ads.

Rachel chuckles at the comment.

Quinn glares.

The brunette should try to cover her chest a little bit like Quinn at least but no, she has to leave everything visible for everyone.

What is it actually to go and open the doors only in the lingerie?

Quinn has to talk about it with Rachel.

Because yep, the blonde is definitely the jealous type.

"When did this happen?" Quinn asks to get the attention from Rachel's nipples (read Quinn's nipples because Quinn claims Rachel's nipples to be her property now).

"San proposed when she came to the room."

The previous events of the evening hit Quinn and she runs her hand in her hair.

"Yeah, Britt, about earlier. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or Santana. You're my best friends, I'm nobody without you..."

"Oh, c'mon, you silly," Brittany says and waves with her hand, "I'm not mad. Santana told me that you were nervous because you were just craving sex with Rachel."

"What?"

"Don't deny it," Santana says as she walks into the room. "Hey, Berry, nice sleeping outfit."

"Santana!" Quinn frowns. "Aren't you supposed to be stuttering and tame as a puppy? And stop ogling _my_ girl!"

Yes, her girl!

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Q. Plus I already saw the hobbit in this set so I'm immune," Santana shrugs.

"Don't-" Quinn's about to shout at Santana for using the word hobbit.

But Rachel's hand on hers soothes her and she calms down.

"She's lying," Brittany says from the bed, "don't worry, Rach, your body still has the same effect on San, she's just satisfied enough now. I ate her out like five times just few minutes ago."

"Britt!" both Santana and Quinn protest to hear the unnecessary information.

But Rachel chuckles.

"So...to change the topic...did Britt tell you? I'm the luckiest girl in the world," Santana smiles.

"Oh, yeah, congratulations, Santana," Rachel says and hugs the girl...still only in her lingerie!

Quinn wants to jump between them and throw Santana's arms away from the brunette.

"Uhm...t-thanks, Rachel."

And here it is, Santana stutters again.

Yes, that's definitely the impact of Rachel being almost naked that even Santana can't pretend to be unaffected by it.

And Rachel obviously enjoys it.

Quinn fumes but she knows that she has to get it under control.

She opens the wardrobe next to her and in a second she puts her sweater around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel's shocked at first but then she looks what it is and it's Quinn putting her sweater around her and the brunette's gaze softens.

"Thanks," she mouths towards the girl and wraps the sweater around her body and smells Quinn's perfume from it.

"Good," Santana mutters, "now cover your own nipples, Q, we don't have to know and see that you're turned on as bloody raging teenager."

Quinn frowns and wants to snap something back.

But when she opens her wardrobe to find something to put on, Brittany's words make her feel better.

"San's lying again. She likes Quinn's nipples."

"Britt!" echoes in the room again.

And it's both Santana and Rachel calling the girl.

It's Quinn's turn to chuckle.

First of all she just got gold information about Santana and then...Rachel showed some jealousy towards her.

In a minute Rachel and Brittany are both on the bed talking while Santana and Quinn stays standing at the doors.

And why doesn't Rachel cover her legs?

The blanket's so close.

No, the girl has to leave her amazing legs displayed for everyone in the room.

Yeah, Quinn's possessiveness is here again.

"Q, is everything alright?" Santana asks.

"Y-yeah. Sorry," Quinn shakes her head. "Actually...congratulations, San."

Quinn hugs the girl.

"God, Q, you smell like sex!" Santana pushes the girl away.

"You do smell like sex, Santana. I would do the same if you came one minute later," Quinn mutters.

She's still mad that she and Rachel didn't finish what they started.

Of course, she's happy for her two best friends.

But she's horny at the same time.

And although her mind screams happy, happy, happy, her body screams much louder horny, horny, horny.

"So you got somewhere?"

"You can say that."

"Fuck that shit, really? Give me high five, Q!" Santana screams.

"I won't give you high five for getting together with Rachel, Santana."

But Santana just shrugs and walks to the bed.

"Berry, give me high five for getting Fabray," she says and for Quinn's surprise, Rachel sits up and meets Santana's hand in the air with hers.

"Rachel!" Quinn squeaks.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"Did you really give Santana high five for-"

"C'mon, Q, you needed to get laid so badly and we all know it. Thank god R-Rachel here finally did the job," Santana says.

"Quinn, we want the best for you," Brittany ads and smiles.

"Okay," Quinn nods.

She sits next to Rachel wrapping the arm around the girl.

Hopefully, this will end the hungry stares from other two girls at Rachel's body.

"I needed love, just for your information," Quinn mumbles. "I didn't need to get laid."

Santana snorts 'whatever' and falls on the bed next to Brittany.

Rachel leans closer to Quinn and whispers in her ear:

"Then I hope, you won't mind..."

"I won't mind what?" Quinn asks.

Rachel puts her mouth back to Quinn's ear.

"I hope, you won't mind getting laid."

And she leans back with a smirk.

Quinn gulps heavily because this girl...god, this girl...

"So...how did you propose?" Quinn asks.

She needs to get different thoughts otherwise she will jump the girl in front of her best friends.

"Well...I planned something else. I wanted some surprise for Brittany," Santana says.

"This was a surprise," Brittany opposes and moves Santana's head on her lap and caresses her hair.

"I know, Britt," Santana smiles and squeezes Brittany's hand in her own. "But I planned something else. But then I thought that nothing was stopping me from doing it later even though Britt will be mine at that time. Plus she loves the surprises twice as much when she knows that there are some for her."

"That's true," Brittany smiles and kisses Santana.

"So I came back to the room, grabbed something from my handbag-"

"- while I was sitting on the armchair and didn't know what was wrong because Sanny didn't talk to me."

"Y-yeah," Santana continues. "Then I went down to the reception."

"Leaving me in the room without any explanation."

"I needed to grab few things and prepare something. If someone asks you why the hotel guest Nastasja Engagedova needed to go to the hotel's roof then pretend that you don't know her."

Rachel giggles.

"You don't seem Slavic enough to have their name," Quinn says but giggles, too.

"Don't say it to me, I wasn't the one to believe it. But Nastasja and her Rrrussian accent can be quite perrrsuasive," Santana imitates something that she assumes to be Russian accent.

"Santana, I attended some accent classes for my acting skills and this is not Russian," Rachel laughs.

"Whatever, you two are spoiling my story," Santana snarls.

"Sorry," Rachel chuckles.

"Continue," Quinn chuckles, too, and puts a kiss on Rachel's palm.

"So I finally picked up Britt in her room and took her to the roof and proposed."

"San, you're the one ruining the story now," Brittany slaps the girl lightly. "There were flowers everywhere on the roof and I felt like in heaven when San opened the doors to the roof for the first time. Then she started singing because she knows how much I love her voice. And I took her in my arms and started dancing with her. And when she started crying I asked her what was wrong. And she told me how much she loved me and then she kneeled in front of me, told me again about her undying love and proposed. I told her about my love and how much I loved her and then I said yes. And...yeah, then we ran back to our room and had amazing sex."

Meanwhile Rachel puts her head back on Quinn's shoulder and wraps her arm around her stomach and Quinn feels complete contentment.

And the story about her two best friends and their romantic engagement makes her feel this way twice as much.

"That sounds like a fairy tale," Rachel purrs, "I'm just sorry that Santana couldn't get a ring because it's quite late."

But Brittany raises her hand and shows her ring finger with the ring on it.

"Britt!" Rachel squeaks and sits up to look at it closely.

"Santana, how did you-"

"I've been carrying it everywhere with me since being fifteen," Santana confesses.

"Fifteen?" Rachel asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess that even stupid past me always knew that Brittany was my soul mate."

"That's so romantic," Rachel says, gives a hug to the engaged couple (yes, still being almost naked) and snuggles back under Quinn's arm.

The girls then continue to talk about everything for an hour or more when they all fall asleep on one bed.

* * *

Quinn wakes up next day on the edge of her bed.

She stretches her limbs and it feels amazing after the whole night of curling up because there definitely wasn't enough space for four girls.

It seems like other girls are already away so she can spread more on the bed.

She rolls on her other side and notices the girl with the darker her on the next bed.

She moves closer to her and wraps an arm over her waist.

The girl turns around and puts her head on Quinn's chest.

"Hmmm," Quinn purrs.

The girl mumbles something but Quinn can't really understand.

She caresses the back of the girl while the girl does the same to her.

When she squeezes Quinn's ass the blonde girl wriggles under the touch.

"Y-yeah," Quinn moans slightly.

"More?" the girl asks.

"Please," Quinn answers.

And as the girl squeezes her butt with more force, Quinn digs her nails into her arm.

"Rachel!"

"Britt!"

They say at the same time.

What?

The eyes of both girls open in instant.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

They roll quickly to their sides of the bed when they realize who they are.

"Santana, for Christ's sake, what are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing, Q, snuggling with me in the morning?"

"I...I thought, it was Rachel."

"And I though, it was Brittany."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"We'll never tell anyone about it, understand?" Quinn says.

"You can bet my ass on it," Santana answers. "Or no, not ass but...whatever," she breathes out.

Yeah, the word ass is forbidden from now on between them.

"So not a single word."

"Not a single word," Santana nods.

"Ehm, ehm," the girls suddenly hear.

They both open their eyes fully and look at the source of the sound.

Brittany and Rachel are standing right at the bed watching them.

"Good morning, girlfriends," they say in unison.

* * *

**Okay, no real smut, just dry humping...again, I'm sorry but we're getting there!**

**Poor Quinn, still horny and without needed relief...I expect her fictional version to jump out of my laptop and punching me for leaving her bothered for so many chapters.**

**Which means that in order to find some relief for her aching core we need another chapter or?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for keeping with the story and leaving lovely reviews, you are the best! Trust me, you give me the ideas where to go with this fic and it's much easier then.**

**But this chapter is not really what I intended from the beginning, this chapter just happened...hopefully, it fits the rest...**

* * *

"Don't you have to go to your room already? You know, to do the stuff...it's morning and you two haven't been alone for like eight hours," Quinn mutters angrily.

But Santana stays sitting at the table chewing happily her breakfast.

"Can't! The bwekfast if too good."

"God, San, don't talk with full mouth at least!" Quinn makes a disgusted face.

"Oh, come here, Quinn, eat with us," Brittany says and pecks Santana's lips.

"I'm going to throw up," Quinn rolls her eyes and turns away. "Ow! What was that?" she rubs her nape when she gets hit by the tangerine.

"Be nife, Fabway."

Quinn wants to throw the tangerine back but Brittany's faster and slaps Santana's shoulder instead.

"San, be nice, too!"

"I'm alwayf nife to you, Bwitt!"

And although Quinn doesn't understand how someone can consider this chewing version of Santana cute it obviously works for Brittany because she starts giggling.

"I know you're nife to me, Fan," she says imitating Santana's temporary lisp.

And they both start giggling and pecking each other's lips.

Bleh!

Quinn seriously needs to turn away now.

Fortunately, there is something that can distract her.

Or rather someone.

"Hey."

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel smiles at the blonde through the mirror while combing her hair.

"Rach...I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Can I get my morning kiss?" Quinn asks and blushes shyly.

Yeah, she's blushing!

After Rachel dry humped her thigh yesterday she's blushing because of one kiss.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaks. "Are you serious?"

Quinn straightens up immediately, not sure what she did this time.

"You just got out of the bed where you were cuddling with another woman and you want me to kiss you?"

"Rachel!" Quinn whines.

She would much rather forget that ehm, experience with Santana.

"No, get off me, Quinn," Rachel pushes the blonde playfully away, "I can still smell her perfume on you."

But Quinn won't let anything rob her of her only pleasure of this morning and she catches the girl and pushes her into her body.

"You won't get away from me this time, Berry."

"No?" Rachel stops fighting Quinn's strong arms.

"Nuh-huh," Quinn mumbles.

Rachel meets her lips halfway and the blonde girl has to use all her willpower to suppress a moan.

She's been craving these lips since she woke up.

But their moment is spoiled when Quinn catches with the corner of her eye how other two girls stand up from the table and head to the...bathroom.

"Don't you dare!" Quinn barks.

Santana and Brittany squeak and run quickly to the bathroom.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asks tightening the grip on fuming girl.

"Rachel, they just locked themselves in our bathroom!"

"Yes and?"

"Do you know what they are going to do there?"

Rachel thinks about it for a second and chuckles.

"It's not funny!" Quinn frowns.

"It's not that bad, Quinn."

"It is! They have their own room like on the same floor with us. It's the next room for Christ's sake, they just need to make five steps to get there. Why can't they go there?"

"They just got engaged," Rachel strokes Quinn's arms. "Don't frown, Quinn. I told you that I preferred you smiling."

"But I'm mad."

"Well, if it makes you feel better we can start eating without them guarding all the bacon supplies and you can eat how much you want."

"I like that," Quinn nods.

The girl seems to know her too well.

"And if you still don't feel better afterwards," Rachel says casually, "then we can get locked in their bathroom later."

And she takes Quinn's lower lip between her teeth.

"Ohh," Quinn really moans this time.

This brunette definitely deserves to be taken and fucked really hard for all this teasing.

And right here against the wall.

God, Quinn gets aroused almost painfully only thinking about it.

After yesterday's events her panties has been sticky constantly.

And only one thought about taking Rachel against the wall causes serious wetness there.

So yeah, that's nice way how to start the day.

Rachel versus Quinn's panties - 1 : 0.

"I'm hungry," Rachel says suddenly.

How can she get from being totally sexy and seductive to talking about breakfast...Quinn has no idea.

She sits next to the brunette and starts eating.

It's important to keep her hands busy if she's not going to touch herself or the brunette.

"So Quinn...did you sleep well?"

"It was actually bad."

"How is it that it was bad?"

"Well, we were four sleeping on two beds and did you see how much space Santana needs?"

"I did," Rachel giggles. "But it wasn't the bad thing about sleeping like this."

"So what was it?"

"Well, there were four of us. And there is only one girl that I'm interested in. And considering the presence of other two, I couldn't really cuddle with her as much as I would like to," Rachel winks at Quinn.

"Oh," Quinn nods, "and does this girl like cuddling with you, too?"

"She can't get enough."

"Rachel!" Quinn exclaims. "You seem pretty sure about it."

"I don't have a reason why to think something else, do I?" Rachel asks and leans closer to the blonde.

"No," Quinn confesses feeling too intimidated by how close the brunette is.

"Good," Rachel smiles. "I was actually thinking about asking the girl to have a late dinner with me in our room tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight and alone. Only if this girl also wants to spend some time with me, of course."

Quinn gulps heavily.

Rachel versus her panties - 2 : 0.

"Quinn?"

"Y-yeah, tonight sounds great."

The brunette gives Quinn her widest smile and gets up from the table.

The blonde is so focused on the sexiness called Rachel Berry that she doesn't see other two girls leaving the bathroom.

"Q!" Santana shouts. "You ate all bacon!"

"Yes, I did," Quinn laughs. "You don't deserve any since me and Rachel have to change the room after what you did in our bathroom."

"Not fair!" Santana whines. "And I actually wanted to be nice so we didn't use your towel."

"What?"

"Yeah, the floor is cold as shit and we needed to put something under our butts."

"Eww, Santana!"

"Shut up, Q! You owe me because firstly I grabbed your towel but then decided to take another one from the top shelf because I didn't want to piss you off."

"That's my towel on the top shelf!"

"The blue one?"

"Yes!"

"With the picture of 101 Dalmatians?"

"Yes, that's my towel!"

"Oops," Santana shrugs.

"Santana!" Quinn fumes. "What else did you use? I need to know what I have to burn."

"Don't be dramatic, Q. You ate all bacon, that's real drama."

"San!"

"Okay, okay. I wanted to mention it in front of your mum to have some fun but okay. Me and Britt actually found your collection of...ehm, special magazines."

"What? What magazines?"

"C'mon, Q, I always knew that you were kinky but I have never imagined what could work for you."

"Santana, are you high?"

"Stop pretending, you should deal with it with some pride. You like some roughness, Quinn, and that's okay with me. The names of your magazines say it all. You like S&M and this stuff and I respect it."

"W-what? Santana, where did you come with this?" Quinn asks completely confused.

"Don't deny it, Fabray, or shall I bring the magazines here?"

"San, I don't have such magazines!"

Santana snorts.

"Then whose are they?"

Suddenly Rachel comes to the table.

"Santana, Quinn, are you finished eating? We should get ready for the Glee meeting. Are you two okay?" she asks when she notices how the girls freeze to the spot.

"Y-yeah," Santana stutters.

Santana and Quinn look at each other with wide eyes when Rachel leaves them.

"Holy shit," Santana breathes out as her jaw falls down.

Quinn's still not able to say a word.

"I would have never guessed that Berry is into this."

"Shut up!"

"I wonder if she has something how to-"

"Shut up already!"

"Be nice, Fabray! If you won't be nice then you can go and ask someone else for an advice how to please the girl. Because she surely knows what her body needs."

Quinn ignores the comment and instead watches her brunette talking to Brittany.

Oh god, how is she supposed to satisfy the girl?

She might be thinking about fucking Rachel really hard for all her teasing earlier but this is totally different level.

"San," she says when she turns back. "What am I going to do?"

She doesn't even know if she will be good at basic stuff in the bed.

"Well, I can say only one thing, Q, good luck with your skills," Santana laughs and pats Quinn's shoulder.

"San, don't go!" Quinn catches her friend's arm.

"Oh, so you changed your mind and will be actually nice?"

"Yes, whatever! Just...don't leave."

"You must be really desperate then," Santana laughs and sits back.

"More like scared."

"Oh, c'mon, you have plenty of time to prepare and go through the magazines to get some idea."

"San, we're meeting tonight, we just talked about it."

"You're meeting...?"

"You know what...meeting like meeting," Quinn says.

"God, Q, if you're not going to call fucking fucking then I want to see what you'll do when Berry asks you to spank her."

"Will she do that?"

"Of course, and that's only beginning. This stuff is for babies, not even real S&M."

"But how am I supposed to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Spank her," Quinn whispers.

Santana laughs again.

"First of all, you have to stop this cowardly whispering and you have to bring some self-confidence because no one wants to be dominated by this," Santana points at Quinn sitting in the armchair holding her legs against her chest now.

"Okay," Quinn nods and tries to sit normally.

"Although...wait."

"What? Wait for what?"

"We started from wrong direction, Q. Yeah, definitely..."

"San!"

"It's Berry, Q!"

"And?"

"And now when I'm thinking about it I'm pretty sure that she will be actually the one dominating you."

"Which means?"

"Which means that you only have to let her do whatever naughty business she has prepared for you. And you should pray that she will give you some safe word in the case it's too much for you."

And if Quinn felt little fear before then this is some serious freak-out now.

Dominating Rachel – totally hot!

But Quinn's not sure if she can handle her first lesbian experience together with this.

Oh god, what is she going to do?

"San, I've never done anything like this."

"Yeah, I've been telling you for ages that you've been missing something with keeping your legs together."

"You're not helping!"

"And how am I supposed to help you?"

"I don't know! I just don't want to disappoint her so I want to be good at this."

"And I should fuck you really roughly and punish you so you'll be prepared or what?"

They keep looking at each other for few seconds before the realization what Santana just proposed hit them.

"No," Santana says resolutely.

"No, definitely no," Quinn shakes her head. "No...no."

"No, no, no."

"No."

They probably say 'no' too many times.

Santana stands up.

"Okay, this shit is awkward. I'm going to the bathroom and when I'll be back we won't mention it ever again because nothing happened."

"You're the one talking about it again!"

"I mean from now on! God," Santana mutters.

And Quinn is left sitting at the table alone.

While thinking about...or while not thinking about anything because nothing actually happened Quinn doesn't notice that Rachel sits next to her.

"What are you thinking about, Quinnie?"

Quinn almost jumps two meters high.

"Oh, Quinn, did I scare you? I'm sorry, I didn't see that you were so deeply focused on thinking about something."

"Ah, no, that's okay," Quinn forces a smile on her face.

But it's difficult when her head is full of the stuff from those magazines that Rachel likes.

"So? Will you tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Ehm, nothing really. Where are Santana and Brittany?"

"They went to the bathroom."

"Again?"

"Yeah, Santana grabbed Brittany telling her something about an emergency," Rachel giggles.

To Santana's luck Quinn is so nervous about being with Rachel alone that it doesn't even cross her mind that Santana's emergency meeting in the bathroom can be connected to their previous conversation about Santana helping Quinn...with that.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"S-sure."

"You seem quite stressed today."

"No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I'm probably still tired after the night or something."

"Well, then," Rachel smiles shyly, "what would you say if we have the promised dinner tonight and after that I can show you some of my massaging skills?"

"Rach, I'm not sure if-"

"Quinn, you should relax more. You don't have to do anything, you will just lie on the bed and let me take care of you. I can guarantee you that you will feel much better tomorrow."

And sore because Rachel's totally top as Santana said.

"What do you think, Quinn? I can say that your back needs some serious massage after all hard work. I can feel that your muscles are really tense," Rachel says running her hands over Quinn's back, "this will need some rough massage to get them relaxed again."

Oh god!

Quinn's eyes roll back into her head when Rachel adds some pressure on the muscles around her neck.

If the brunette keeps giving her the same pleasure as now then Quinn can leave her to do to her whatever she wants.

"I can see you're enjoying it, Quinn. Just wait for the evening. I brought something and it will be even better."

Oh.

Or maybe Quinn's not that sure about it.

Is Rachel referring to some eh, special tools from the magazines?

Oh god.

"That was quick," Rachel says when Brittany and Santana come out of the bathroom with their hair properly ruffled.

"Can you two stop shagging in our bathroom, please?" Quinn asks angrily.

She still hasn't come to the terms with the fact that she has to throw away her favourite towel.

"Oh, our Quinn wants to shag, too," Brittany hugs the blonde.

"N-no, that's not what I said, Britt."

"Don't lie, Quinn, I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah," Santana says, "You just can't wait till someone grabs you and fucks you really hard with a whip or-hey!" she screams when Quinn throws the slipper at her.

"You did not just throw your slipper at me, Q."

"No, I threw both my slippers at you," Quinn hisses and throws the other slipper at the girl.

"Okay," Santana says slowly as she stretches her arms, "Britt?"

"Yes, Sanny?"

"Can you hold Quinn really tightly?"

"Yes," Brittany nods still having her arms around the other blonde. "Why?"

"Because...," Santana doesn't finish the sentence and runs after Quinn.

Quinn noticing the coming attack looks at Brittany.

"Britt, please, let me go."

"Okay," Brittany nods.

"Thanks," Quinn says and quickly pecks Brittany's nose.

"Britt!" Santana whines when Quinn jumps away from the armchair.

"Just wait, Q, I'll get you," she laughs and runs after the blonde.

"You wish, San," Quinn squeaks and at the last second she jumps into the bathroom and closes the doors.

"Fabray," Santana sings the name while she's knocking on the doors. "Get out of there."

"Haha, yeah, in a second," Quinn laughs.

"Britt, why did you let her go?" Quinn can hear Santana talking in the room.

"She asked me to."

"Oh, Britt!"

"But San, she asked me nicely and then she kissed my nose for letting her go."

Ow.

Now Quinn's really glad that there are the doors between her and Santana.

She almost jumps out of her skin when Santana pounds wildly on the doors.

"Q, you kissed my fiancée on her nose?"

"No?"

"But San," Brittany says, "me and Quinn do that all the time, that's what friends do."

"But I don't do that with Q," Santana snarls.

"And whose fault is it? I guess, you both would love some friendly love."

"Yeah, bleh."

"San, did you just stick out your tongue at me?"

"N-no, I didn't. Britt, where are you going?"

"Our room. You and your tongue can stay here, I don't need you anymore."

"Britt!"

* * *

And so the day goes.

Thankfully, the Glee meeting is longer than expected.

This way Glee keeps Rachel busy enough and Quinn can hide somewhere in the corner of the room thinking about stuff.

She would love to talk to Santana again but the girl's not helpful anymore.

She and Brittany spend more time excusing themselves to go to the bathroom together with Santana mentioning whatever about making something up to Britt.

And the evening comes faster than she wants.

"Hmmm, I'm tired," Rachel says when she closes the doors to their room.

"Uh-huh," Quinn nods and stands in the middle of the room not sure what to do.

She feels Rachel approaching her from behind and jumps away.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Rachel says. "I'll go for something for our dinner then."

"I'm not really hungry," Quinn shakes her head.

She can't get anything in her stomach how nervous she is.

"Well, we can go directly to the massage then."

Oh, okay, maybe Quinn is hungry!

Anything, just give her more time to prepare.

"Quinn?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You've been zooming out the whole day and you just did it again."

"S-sorry. I guess I'm still tired."

"Ah, good, then you go and have a shower. The hot water will relax you a little. And then come back here, I'll prepare the room for the massage and we will do something about your tiredness," Rachel says softly caressing Quinn's arms.

Quinn smiles back at her and goes into the bathroom.

This gentle girl can't go for the roughest stuff...no, definitely no.

The way she just caressed Quinn's arms tells everything.

Maybe she's only for spanking and this softer stuff.

The stuff for babies as Santana called it.

And thanks to that Quinn can shower with light heart.

She's not that nervous anymore.

She gets out of the shower quickly and crap!

Her towel is somewhere in the corner.

Not that she wants to use it.

So...is it bad to use Rachel's towel?

She takes it in her hands and brings it to her face.

Hmm, it's so soft and smells so good.

In a minute Quinn is wrapped in the nice comfort of Rachel's towel.

She grabs her own towel from the floor to throw it to the trash when something under it catches her eyes.

The special magazines...Rachel's magazines!

Of course, the curiosity is bastard and she needs to take a look.

But only looking at the cover makes Quinn's uneasiness come back.

And when she browses through some of the magazines she gulps heavily.

There is definitely nothing like the stuff for babies.

But how can Rachel do what is in the magazines?

She can't have the stuff here.

But wait...Quinn carried her suitcases and bags to the room.

What else could the girl bring in them?

"Quinn," Rachel calls from behind the doors, "everything's prepared. Are you done?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, come out then, I can't wait."

After ten more minutes of persuading herself Quinn opens the doors.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asks looking around the room.

The room is not really what Quinn imagined it to be.

She expected the torture chamber.

But instead there are candles everywhere and if Quinn wasn't nervous about what was Rachel about to do to her she would think that the place is really romantic.

"Quinn," Rachel giggles, "you didn't have to put on your clothes. Have you ever been massaged by anyone?"

Oh, so it's here.

The 'massage'.

"No."

"Okay, then we should take off your T-shirt at least," Rachel says and walks to Quinn.

And Quinn's nerves betray her.

"Rachel, stop!"

"W-what?"

"Stay there, please."

"Quinn, I don't understand-"

"Just stay there, Rach. I-I can't..."

"You can't what, Quinn? Let me massage you?" Rachel giggles.

"No, I can't do what you really want to do, Rach. I'm sorry. I will be able to do it in the future because...yes, it may be hot and I want to do it because you like it. But I can't do it tonight. Please, don't be mad at me."

"Quinn, how can I be mad at you? You don't want a massage? You should have said so. I'm the one who's sorry then. I thought after yesterday that we both wanted to develop our relationship somehow. I didn't know that you didn't want that," Rachel says with the hurt in her eyes.

Quinn's heart almost breaks in two seeing this.

She just wants to jump in the bed and let Rachel do to her whatever she wants.

"No, Rach, I want to develop our relationship. There's nothing that I want more."

"Then I don't understand what the problem is, Quinn," Rachel asks completely confused.

"I...I can't do the stuff that is in the magazines."

"What magazines?"

"Your magazines...those in the bathroom."

"And what magazines are in the bathroom?"

"God, Rach, you're really making me say it? I mean those magazines about...about...S&M," Quinn almost whispers the last part of the sentence.

"And you think that they are mine?"

"They are not mine so whose are they then?"

"I don't know, Quinn!" Rachel cries. "Some previous guests left them there or I have no idea."

"So they aren't yours?"

"No!"

"Oh...oh...okay," Quinn nods slowly.

Why didn't she think about this?

Oh god, this is embarassing.

"So can I come to you finally?" Rachel asks.

"Of course! God, Rach, I'm so stupid!"

"Yes, you are," Rachel laughs hugging the blonde tightly. "So you were weird the whole day because of this?"

"I wasn't weird."

"Quinn, I asked you today if you liked the beat of one song that we were singing and you told me that you didn't know that beating was also part of it. And when I asked you what it meant you just ran to the bathroom."

"Oh, maybe I was a little weird."

"A little," Rachel chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I spoiled the evening."

"Well, not completely. We can still go for the massage. And when I say massage I mean massage, Quinn."

"Don't laugh at me, Rach, I was really worried. I wanted to be good enough but it was really difficult when I didn't even know if you were top or bottom."

"What? And what conclusion did you come to?"

"Rachel!"

"C'mon, Quinn, tell me! You owe me that much!"

"I-I," Quinn stutters, "you were top."

"I knew it!"

"Rach!"

"What? I've always thought that Quinn Fabray just wanted to be topped by someone."

"Oh god," Quinn mumbles and falls on the bed.

"Don't be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong about it...that you want to be bad girl that needs some punishment."

"Argh, somebody kill me!" Quinn cries and hides under the pillow.

"No, not under the pillow again! Quinn, we've had enough of this."

"I'm sleeping!"

"No, you're not!"

"How can you say?"

"If you were sleeping then you wouldn't love the way how I spank you."

"How you what? Ow, Rachel!" Quinn shrieks as a hand drops on her butt.

"Come out of there, Quinn, and don't make me go and change into my dominatrix outfit," Rachel laughs and spanks Quinn's ass again.

"Okay, okay," the blonde throws the pillow away. "I'm here, satisfied? And I think that you have a thing for my butt."

"I won't deny that," Rachel says and winks.

God, this girl is evil.

"So if you already stopped hiding then take off your T-shirt, Fabray. I didn't prepare the candles for nothing."

Quinn sits up and does what Rachel wants her to do and takes off her T-shirt.

The first T-shirt.

"Quinn, what is this?" Rachel laughs when under Quinn's T-shirt there is another T-shirt.

"Ehm...well, I was a little nervous and taking this off would take more time and I could relax if we were going on ...that."

"You're silly," Rachel giggles.

She takes Quinn's hand in hers and puts a kiss on it.

"Take off all your layers then, I'll just go for something."

"Okay," Quinn smiles at the gesture. "What do you need for the massage?"

"A whip."

"What?"

"Massaging oil. God, Quinn, you didn't seriously think...oh, you did," Rachel laughs and vanishes in the bathroom.

Quinn takes off all her T-shirts and throws them under the bed.

She embarrassed herself in front of the girl enough and she doesn't have to reveal how many T-shirts she was actually wearing.

Then she settles on her stomach and waits for the brunette.

Her whole body's shivering slightly because she can't wait.

Rachel's hands on her back...yeah, Quinn's so horny that she can imagine to come just with this.

"And what's this, Quinn?" Rachel asks when she comes back to the room and pulls the strap of Quinn's bra.

"A bra?"

"I know it's a bra but what is it still doing on you?"

"It's covering what your eyes couldn't handle, Rach."

Rachel chuckles.

"C'mon, Quinn, considering your sleeping T-shirt I had your nipples on my eyes like on a catwalk last two nights."

"You just want to see my boobs."

"Whatever, Quinn. Off." Rachel orders.

"If you think so," Quinn says and sits up.

It's time to be in charge again.

She's Quinn Fabray for god's sake.

She makes sure that all Rachel's attention is on her chest and she reaches behind her back.

First strap, second strap...she removes her bra slowly.

The effect is beyond description because Rachel's eyes widen when the bra is finally gone and Quinn thinks that the brunette's even holding her breath for a moment.

Quinn's constantly hard-rock nipples finally find their use.

"Well?

Rachel's eyes don't leave Quinn's breasts and she only gestures with her hand for Quinn to roll on her stomach.

Yeah, the mission called 'Making Rachel Berry unable to speak' is successful.

And did Rachel just sigh deeply?

Yes, she did.

She could probably breathe again when Quinn rolled on her stomach and her nipples stopped distracting her.

Ahh, Quinn's so good.

"O-okay, Quinn, I'm ready so I'll start," Rachel stutters.

Yay, it's finally the brunette who's stuttering.

But Quinn's smirk on her face is only short-lived and she realizes it with the first touch of Rachel's hands on her back.

She's not in charge anymore when Rachel's hands run from her lower back to her shoulders and then down her sides.

"Hmph," Quinn breathes deeply through her nose.

"Shall I go harder?" Rachel asks.

"Y-Yes!" Quinn hisses.

Her body's already burning.

Rachel's hands are working on her shoulders kneading the muscles just right.

And every while her hands go lower to her shoulder blades and Quinn's pretty sure that they are going more and more to her sides almost to her breasts.

Rachel dips her fingers in the muscles around Quinn's neck and the blonde can't hold it back.

"Ohh!"

"Did you moan, Quinn?"

"No."

"Yes, you did. It's okay when we consider in what situation you are," Rachel giggles.

"Then don't ask me such questions. But your breath also seems faster, Ms. Berry."

"Well, I have this sexy half naked blonde on my bed with her butt sticking out. I won't deny that I have some problems with breathing," the brunette whispers in Quinn's ear.

"Oh...okay," Quinn manages to get a real word out of her mouth.

But it's almost superhuman task.

If her panties has been sticky the whole time with Rachel in one room then there is some serious wetness there now.

"These here seem pretty tense," Rachel says while working on Quinn's shoulders. "I guess I should give these muscles some special treatment."

And she climbs on Quinn and sits on her butt.

Quinn's eyes roll back into her head.

There are still her sleeping shorts and Rachel's own panties parting real skin on skin contact.

But the blonde can feel the heat coming from Rachel's core.

And just the feeling of Rachel's spread thighs on her...god!

She needs more.

If she doesn't get more today then she will sue herself at the court for self-torture.

Suddenly Rachel's hands leave her shoulders and move to Quinn's sides.

The tips of her fingers are grazing on her skin reaching with every move more and more the sides of Quinn's breasts.

And the blonde's desperate for more contact.

She wriggles under the brunette and as her legs move she kicks something off the bed.

"What was it?" she asks but doesn't move.

She needs to keep Rachel's hands on her.

"Just the bottle with the massaging oil," Rachel answers her question.

"But you didn't use any."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Then I couldn't taste you," Rachel says in a husky voice.

Huskier than Quinn has ever heard.

"Wha-ohhh," the blonde's question dies on her lips when Rachel sinks her teeth into the back of her neck.

"Oh god, Rachel," Quinn moans.

"Tell me, Quinn," Rachel says between sucking on Quinn's neck while running her hands on her back.

"Y-yeah?"

"What do you need?"

"Your h-hands, Rach."

"My hands?" Rachel asks and presses them more into Quinn's back.

"Yes!"

"And do you want them here?"

The brunette runs her fingers on Quinn's sides lightly as if she's only tickling the girl.

"God yes," Quinn moans and moves trying to get more of Rachel's touch.

"And what would you say about my hands...here?" Rachel breathes out in Quinn's ear.

With that her hands get forcefully between the bed and Quinn's breasts and oh god!

"Fuck!" Quinn moans as she clutches at the bed linen.

"Does it feel good, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

Her palms start kneading Quinn's breasts and Quinn's breath hitches every time when they push with more force against her nipples.

"I-it feels amazing," Quinn confesses.

"Good. But if you turn around, baby, it can feel even better."

But Rachel's hands on Quinn's boobs and the name 'baby' are too much for Quinn.

She's completely engulfed in the pleasure.

She starts moving against the bed and more into Rachel's hands.

"Quinn," she suddenly hears the voice in her ear. "Baby?"

"Huh?"

"Turn around," Rachel chuckles.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it means your hands off my boobs."

Rachel giggles.

"Yeah. But if you turn around I can assure you that I will make you feel even better."

"O-okay," Quinn's finally convinced.

When she lays on her back she looks at the brunette straddling her and oh my.

Rachel's chest is heaving fast and her eyes...god, her eyes are so dark.

And it seems that Rachel is now the one frozen to the spot.

"Rach?" Quinn asks.

The brunette finally meets Quinn's eyes and she blushes to be caught in the moment.

It's so adorable.

"Your T-shirt, Rach," Quinn says.

Rachel quickly throws the T-shirt over her head and Quinn's mouth goes dry.

She already saw Rachel in her bra but god, the girl should make videos for selling the lingerie.

Or rather not – Quinn's possessive.

"And what's this?" Quinn pulls the straps of Rachel's bra as the girl did to her earlier.

But the brunette seems to have other plans for now.

"Just kiss me already," she says and lowers her body on Quinn's.

They start kissing wildly.

Considering how difficult breathing was for them before they keep kissing for long.

Quinn doesn't care about breathing.

Rachel's tongue is discovering every corner of her mouth and Quinn would much rather suffocate to death than stop the girl from doing it.

And yeah, the brunette probably has real plans to kill her.

Because while kissing her Rachel's hands get back on the blonde's breasts.

She kneads them making Quinn moan through her nose.

And then Quinn can't help it and moans fully into Rachel's mouth because the brunette takes her nipples between her fingers and pinches them.

"Oh god!" Quinn breathes out.

"You're so hot, Quinn," Rachel says and pinches Quinn's nipples again. "I can't believe I'm actually pinching the nipples of Quinn Fabray."

"Rach, you're spoiling it."

"I don't think so," Rachel says and pinches Quinn's nipples again causing the blonde's mouth to fall agape.

"Oh...oh, h-harder," Quinn pleads.

"So it's here?" Rachel asks sucking on Quinn's lower lip never stopping her work on the blonde's chest.

"W-what? What's here?"

It's so hard to speak when Rachel's doing all these amazing things with her nipples.

"You asking me for being rougher. Shall I actually go for my whip then?" Rachel giggles.

"Rach-ohhhh!" Quinn moans loudly when Rachel squeezes her nipples really hard as she was asked to.

"Good?"

"Uh-huh," Quinn mumbles not trusting her voice.

"Then I hope you'll also like this," Rachel says.

She waits for her eyes to meet hazel then raises one eyebrow and lowers her head till...she sucks one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth.

"Fuck!" Quinn swears and her back arches from the bed.

The heat around her nipple is driving her crazy.

"You like this, Quinn?"

"God, yes!" she breathes out.

There's surely flood in her panties now.

"Does it make you wet?" Rachel asks as if she can sense what Quinn's thinking about.

"Yes!"

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much are you wet, Quinn?"

"I-I can feel it on my thighs."

"Oh god," Rachel moans and starts ravishing Quinn's chest even wilder.

And when Rachel's tongue flicks on the bud and then her mouth sucks it in the her mouth...Quinn is right there.

Is it embarrassing to come only after some nipple play?

God, oh, god.

Quinn's been hoping for some relief last days but this is embarrassing.

If Rachel doesn't stop then she will surely come.

She squeezes her thighs to hold it back somehow.

But it doesn't help at all.

It actually gives Quinn some friction and she's much closer now.

Plus she can really feel that she's seeping both through her panties and sleeping shorts.

"R-Rach, you have to...," she tries to say something between her fast breaths, "...you have to stop."

"I don't fink fo," Rachel mumbles still sucking her nipple in her mouth.

Oh, so that's why Santana having a lisp was appealing for Brittany in the morning?

Okay, Quinn can see it now.

But back to Rachel.

The girl moves her mouth to the other nipple and Quinn moans loudly...again.

"If you don't stop, then I'm going to come, Rach."

"Then come," Rachel says kneading and sucking Quinn's breasts fiercely.

"It's too soon."

"It's not. Come for me, Quinn!"

"Rachel, s-stop," Quinn pleads but her body has mind of its own and doesn't move away from Rachel's mouth and hands. Instead she only wipes off first frops of sweat from her forehead. "Stop, please."

"Never," the brunette mutters and bites on Quinn's nipple.

"Ohh, fuck, Rach!" Quinn moans and her hand sinks in Rachel's hair.

Her body starts trembling.

She reaches the state when she stops caring if she's coming too soon.

The only thing that matters to her now is actually to reach the relief as soon as possible.

She rubs her legs again.

Rachel has to notice it because she suddenly parts them with force.

Quinn wants to cry because of the lack of the friction.

But instead she moans and bites on her lip.

Because while saying quickly 'let me do it' Rachel cupps Quinn's pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Quinn growls.

Rachel's fingers are pressing through the fabric right at her clitoris.

"Quinn," the brunette moans against the blonde's chest, "Your panties are really ruined."

"I k-know."

"That's for me?"

"God yes, only for you."

"Fuck," Rachel breathes out and presses her fingers against Quinn's clad core again. "I can't wait to really touch you there."

"Then stop this and we can get there," Quinn says but her body is completely out of the control and moves against Rachel's hand on its own.

"Not before I finish you like this," Rachel says and attaches her lips to Quinn's nipple again.

"Ohhh, Rach!"

Quinn's whole body is trembling in pleasure and she can feel the familiar pull in her belly.

Although this one seems much stronger.

"Rach!"

"Come, Quinn," Rachel orders and cupps Quinn's centre firmly again.

And again.

"R...Rachel...fuck!" Quinn moans.

And with that she comes.

Her body stiffens and Rachel presses her fingers against her core over and over again enjoying the spasms of Quinn's orgasm.

Quinn's tightening muscles slowly relax and her grip on Rachel's hair loosens up.

Rachel leaves Quinn's nipple with a pop and wraps her arms around the blonde.

"Ohh," Quinn breathes out. "That was...that was amazing."

"It was," Rachel whispers against her lips and kisses her softly.

They stay like that for couple of minutes.

Quinn's breath is finally coming back to its normal and the events of what happened between them hit her.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I'm so sorry," she mumbles.

"W-what? Why? Quinn, don't hide again," Rachel laughs when Quinn buries her head into her neck.

"Because!" Quinn says. "Because I couldn't hold it back before we actually got somewhere! We're not even naked! We're going on it again, just give me a minute."

"No, we're not. We're going to sleep now because you're exhausted and we both need to sleep. And you don't have to be naked to come. And...we can still continue tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Quinn finally smiles and pecks Rachel's lips. "But I still can't believe I screwed up!"

"You didn't do anything like that, Quinn! Oh, c'mon, it's nothing to feel embarrassed about."

"Yes, it is! It is extremely embarrassing."

"Well, then stop thinking so. Do you think that I mind that you came? Not at all! I actually feel really proud now. Or do you think that you were the only one scared if you'd be good? Quinn, I was also scared! And the fact that you came like this makes me so happy. It's like you gave me my Christmas present early," Rachel chuckles.

"Oh, okay then."

"Good."

"Then you're welcome, Rach."

"What for?"

"Your Christmas present. I hope, I don't have to buy you anything now."

"Give me the orgasm back," Rachel giggles and slaps Quinn's butt.

"No. And you really love my ass."

"Yes, I do," Rachel says and squeezes the blonde's butt tightly.

"Hmf," Quinn hisses. "Rach, if you don't stop then we're going on it right now."

"I own this piece so I can do to it whatever I want."

"You own it?" Quinn laughs. "I don't know about it."

"Yes, I do...or you don't think so?" Rachel asks and squeezes Quinn's ass again with more force.

"Fuck," Quinn swears for like tenth time this evening, "you do, you surely do, Rach."

"Good. But now just cuddle with me, Quinn," Rachel chuckles.

"Okay. But I only want to make you feel good, too, Rach," Quinn complains.

"I feel amazing right now," Rachel smiles and pecks Quinn's lips.

"But...aren't you...turned on? I mean...how can you just go to sleep without, you know, any sort of relief? I've been dying last two days with you in one room. Or is it me? Do I not turn you on?"

"Quinn! You can't seriously say that. Have you seen a mirror? You are extremely sexy. You are so sexy that I had to take care of myself every time when you walked here in your sleeping shorts."

"W-what?"

"What do you think I was doing while you were sleeping?"

Oh my god!

New and stronger wave of sparks runs through Quinn's body.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asks when the blonde girl stands up from the bed.

"Are you sure that nothing more will happen tonight?"

"Quinn, we should really sleep. But I don't want you to leave me here alone."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going then?"

"To change my underwear."

* * *

When Quinn wakes up her eyes ale blinded by the sun coming through the curtains.

When she reaches out for her brunette she only finds empty bed there.

Where's Rachel?

Quinn blinks several times to get clear vision.

There's no one in the room with her.

Then she realizes that she's in her sleeping T-shirt and shorts again and she feels like all these days since she arrived to the hotel...horny.

No way, that can't be true.

Was it only a dream?

No!

She grabs full fists of the blanket and growls.

She was so close!

"Oh god!" she snarls into the pillow and then throws it on the floor.

Stupid sick dream!

* * *

"Quinn, why did you throw the pillow on the floor?" a voice suddenly speaks from the bathroom doors.

Quinn quickly turns around and...there's Rachel standing there.

There's Rachel only in her lingerie.

"I think that I promised you something yesterday," she says in seductive voice.

And when her hand reaches behind her back Quinn's hearts skips a beat.

What is her hand doing there?

God, Quinn needs to find out!

She gulps heavily because in a second the mentioned hand is throwing Rachel's bra away.

And it finally looks that the space has mercy on her.

There's no knocking on the doors.

It definitely isn't a dream.

And god, Quinn needs to taste those nipples right now!

* * *

**Yay, Quinn got finally lucky...although we can expect that earlyarrival!Quinn will be even hungrier now to get in Rachel's pants ;)**

**And for the S&M part... It was supposed to be funny because for Quinn as a newbie in sex relations it must be a little terrifying at first. But I totally respect that everyone likes something else and that's cool with me, I didn't mean it in offending way. Plus I also have some history, so...yeah...haha, too much information. I just wanted to write this to make sure that I didn't offend anyone with this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahh, it's been three months since last update? Okay, I suck, I know! I had exams and...and...and... But the main problem was total loss of my writing mood. I knew what I wanted to write but didn't know how. I really couldn't write one sentence or keep the story "light" as I wanted to. I have no idea why. This chapter isn't much better but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so let's consider this as new start and hopefully, the story can get to its normal self soon :)**

**Oh and can anyone explain me what are the new rules of this website? What kind of explicit stuff can I write? When I read about it I was a little worried about my stories but they are still up so I really don't know. I'd be happy and grateful if someone can help me with this one!**

* * *

"San?" Quinn asks unsurely.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"No," the girl with raven hair answers and puts her legs on the next chair.

"San!"

But Santana only shrugs.

"C'mon, you know that I don't keep anything from my Britt. Now spill."

Quinn frowns but then she leans closer to her friend so no one can hear them.

"Have you...ehm, have you ever comnjdnhsfojueh?" she mumbles quickly.

"What? I didn't get single word. Q, if you want to have actual conversation then stop doing this shit and speak as normal human beings do."

Quinn takes a deep breath because she can't believe that she has to repeat it again.

"Have you ever...come too quickly?"

"Holy shit!" Santana gasps and her legs fall back on the floor. "Fabray, you know how to get the reaction from me. Why are you asking?"

"Eh, it's nothing, forget it."

Is it really so bad?

Quinn is looking for some reassurance after what happened between her and Rachel but this doesn't make her feel better.

"God, just tell me," Santana insists giving her friend all her attention now.

Yeah, now she cares when it's about Quinn being a freak, the blonde thinks to herself.

"It's nothing, just something my friend mentioned," Quinn says while she's playing nervously with her fingers because she knows how transparent the lie is.

"Yeah, friend," Santana scoffs. "Okay, so tell me. What did happen to your friend?"

At least the girl plays Quinn's game.

"Well, what would you say to someone if the person was done only after short f-foreplay?"

"Foreplay? What do you mean? Specifics, Q, specifics."

"Ehm, you know when you pay attention to...," she points at her chest.

"Bloody hell, Quinn, you came when Berry only played with your tits?" Santana shrieks.

"San!" Quinn shushes her friend. "Not really. Well, it was mainly this and then only like three touches d-down there and that was it."

"Q!"

"God, San, don't make me feel worse. I still can't believe it happened to me."

"And I thought, we were talking about your friend," Santana smiles.

Quinn pokes the girl in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yeah, you're enjoying it the whole time."

"You can bet your pants that I do, Q. So what? You are like Hudson. You can start a new club together. I can see your motto. 'The life's too hectic to spend it having actual sex, welcome to Quick Arrivals'!"

"You did not just compare me to Finn!" Quinn grunts.

She can definitely tolerate her best friend's teasing but everything has its limits.

And comparing her to the boy is over limits.

"I so did," Santana laughs, "And I will do it until you prove me that you can hold it for few minutes."

"Well, that's probably not happening anytime soon because we probably won't be doing anything now," Quinn looks sadly at the floor.

"I can't say that I'm surprised," Santana says seriously, "I understand that Berry is bored with you coming too quickly and then you coming are surely terrible experience."

"Hey!" Quinn pokes Santana in her ribs again. "It's not because of that. I hope it's not," she says more to herself than to her friend.

"So what did happen? The hobbit closed the gate to her cherry after this or what?"

"No and stop calling her that. When it happened to me again this morning-"

"Q!" Santana cries out. "It happened more than once?"

Quinn is sure that everyone around them already knows about her problem because of Santana's discreetness.

"Ehm...yes."

"Okay, I have to be honest with you on this one because that's ultra fucking lame, Q. Phew, you almost gave me heart attack. But we have to calm down and focus on the positives and we can't linger in the shit. At least you got Berry to have sex with you. Although it only took like...how long? Five seconds?"

Quinn scrunches her face in grimace.

"What? Less than five seconds?" Santana whines frustrated.

"S, I'm not really sure if I can call it sex. I told you, it was more like only few touches there and-"

"Touches, touches...if she pushed her fingers against your clit then-"

"Well, that's the problem. Yesterday she actually did but only over my underwear and today...oh god, San, that's so embarrassing," Quinn hides her face in her hands. "She only pushed her t-thigh against me and that was it."

* * *

_Flashback from this morning_

"Quinn, open the doors!"

"No."

"Quinn!"

"I can't, Rachel. Please, leave me alone."

"Why? I don't understand, Quinn. Just open the doors and let me in."

Silence.

"Quinn, open the doors, please. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, there is," Quinn whines from the bathroom. "There's something wrong with me."

Yep, that's what she's thinking right now because it happened again.

Quinn came before she and the hot brunette even got to some action.

"Quinn, please. I'm sorry if I reacted somehow inappropriate. I was only surprised. I didn't know that it's possible. I mean, I only pressed my thigh against...against _you_ and that was it."

"God, Rachel, don't say it!" Quinn punches her fists against the doors.

She can't stand the thought of what just happened.

Because yes, it took only few kisses and three or four pushes of Rachel's thigh against her core and she was done.

"Quinn," the blonde hears Rachel's low voice from behind the doors.

And it breaks her heart because she's keeping the brunette away from her and this is actually the last thing she wants.

"Okay," she sighs. "Can you just..."

"I'll do anything!"

"Can you just put on something?" Quinn asks.

When she doesn't get a response she quickly explains.

"I mean...I can't obviously control myself around you."

Then she finally hears the movement behind the doors and the voice.

"I'm dressed, Quinn. Open the doors now, please."

And Quinn does.

Rachel slips in the bathroom when there's enough gap between the doors and Quinn walks back to the sink crossing her arms on her still naked chest.

"Here," Rachel hands her the T-shirt.

"Thank you," Quinn replies and rolls the clothing over her head.

She's trying to avoid the diva's eyes because of how embarrassed she feels but it's impossible.

The bathroom suddenly seems too small and she can't look anywhere where the brunette isn't.

"Quinn," Rachel says and Quinn can feel soft palm on her cheek. "Are you mad?"

"I screwed up."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," Quinn complains, "I want you so badly that I'm going out of my mind and then when I have you I can't hold it for more than five minutes. There must be something wrong with me."

Then she feels both Rachel's hands on her cheeks and the brunette is forcing her to look at her.

"Hey," Rachel says when Quinn finally looks her in the eyes, "there's nothing wrong with you."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Quinn! I told you yesterday that I felt so happy and flattered when you came. And to be completely honest there's nothing sexier than your face when you're coming."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiles at her. "You make this really weird face and-"

"Rachel!" Quinn slaps the brunette but smiles despite the teasing.

"Ow!" the brunette fakes the pain in her arm and then smiles, too. "But I was serious, there's nothing sexier. And when I know that I can cause such reaction in someone as pretty as you, Quinn, god, I can't believe it."

"You are the pretty one," Quinn opposes.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"It's true," Quinn continues, "it's just...I only saw you there half naked and I got so aroused, Rach. And then you pinched my n-nipples and I was almost there again."

"Yeah," Rachel chuckles and pecks the blonde's lips satisfied when she notices that the girl's nervousness is slowly going away. "I guess, I should be more careful with those buds. They react really wildly."

"Rachel!"

"What? They do!" Rachel laughs.

And Quinn finally starts fully laughing, too.

_End of flashback_

* * *

After several seconds of silence without any response Quinn looks from between her fingers at her friend if she's still there.

And Santana is definitely there but it looks like she is about to burst in tears or the biggest laughter of her life...or maybe in both.

"It's not funny, S!"

"Well, it's not funny, you're right," Santana says and finally breaks in proper laugh, "you are one horny bitch, Q! I've been telling you the whole time to loosen up and get laid but you've never listened to me. Now you can see the consequences because you're one repressed and horny bitch."

"You're not helping me right now."

"I can't do much," Santana shrugs. "So this happened and? Did you pay back to Berry?"

"No. Before I had a chance she stopped me and told me that she wanted to talk and that she liked being carried away with me but she had to follow her morals from now on so yeah."

"I hope, you didn't listen to her and pushed her on the bed and made her scream your name."

"Was I supposed to do that?" Quinn asks.

"Duh! Or you could push her against the wall, the sink. God, only floor is enough, bed is not that important."

"But...but..."

"Q, if a girl says 'no' then she means it until you make her come."

"But...I didn't want to force myself on her. I know about Rachel's morals and everything and...I just..."

"Okay, you can do it your way," Santana throws her arms in the air. "Talk to her firstly, discuss your never ending future, run away on the pony to your fairytale castle but then do what I told you. And put some iron panties on or something between your legs so you're sure to make her come before you will be there only after some brushing again."

"Thanks, San. You gave me great advice as always," Quinn snorts.

"You can't get better one from anyone."

"Yeah, not everyone tells me to buy iron panties. And does Brittany really want a pony you mentioned?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Santana sighs, "I'm still working on it how to get the pony into Britt's house for her birthday. And what can I say? It's not easy, Q, not easy."

Quinn laughs. "That's what you get if you're so whipped and with Brittany."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Yeah, just wait when you will have to bring the whole orchestra for Berry to her house."

Both girls look at each other and they don't have to say it out loud but they know that they have it really bad for their girls and there's nothing they can do about it. It's not that they would.

"So...where are they?" Quinn asks and looks around.

Despite her long conversation with Santana all four girls actually have a breakfast together but Rachel and Brittany are nowhere to be seen now.

"Is Brittany still trying to get Rachel having threesome with you?"

"Oh, someone feels threatened?" Santana laughs because she can see right through Quinn's poor effort not to sound jealous. "And everything with me and Britt doesn't have to be about sex."

Quinn gives her friend a look.

"Okay, the most of it is. Okay, okay, everything is about sex. And now stop staring at me like this. But for your information Brittany knows that you're trying to get in relationship with Berry's pants so she wouldn't do that. Instead..."

"Instead what?"

"She has different plans including all four of us, bleh," Santana fakes throwing up.

"Oh," Quinn nods, "oh!"

She finally realizes what Santana is telling her.

It's not that she's never thought about them as the hottest girls in the school or on the whole planet actually.

But it has never crossed her mind that they could do something together.

Okay, maybe it did cross her mind but she would never ever admit it to anyone, especially not to Santana.

"Yeah, bleh," she nods again and sticks her tongue out to show her disgust although somewhere deep inside her head there's this voice telling her how hot it would be.

And if Quinn was able to read people's minds she would know that the same voice is in Santana's head.

"Oh and by the way, S, the magazines weren't Rachel's," she adds after few moments of awkward silence.

"What?" Santana shakes her head. "Sorry, I replayed yesterday's night in my head when my Britt was knuckles deep and started-"

"San!"

"Alright, I'm quiet! You don't want to learn some really good tricks, it's your loss. What were you saying before?"

"Oh, yeah...the magazines, someone else had to leave them in the bathroom before us."

Santana raises her eyebrows at her blonde friend.

"I know, Q. I wouldn't seriously think that they were Berry's."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because when I saw your shit face freaking out then I thought this would be much more fun."

"Santana," Quinn fumes. "Do you know what nerve suffering you caused me?"

"Chill out, dragon, at least you got some inspiration for tonight. Or wait, not for tonight but for the time when you won't be spontaneously coming just when Berry kisses you. Ow!" Santana rubs her arm when Quinn pinches her to shut her up.

"That's for being a bitch," Quinn snarls.

Before she has a time to react Santana pinches her arm, too.

"And that's for not being able to punch me properly."

The girl is obviously pushing her to all limits.

"You see?" Santana laughs. "No response to this? No? Nothing at all, Q?"

Quinn's blood is boiling in her veins and she doesn't know how to take her revenge on Santana so she does the first thing that crosses her mind.

She takes the last roll with baked cheese and bacon from Santana's plate and stuffs the whole thing in her mouth.

Santana's jaw falls down.

"You. Did. Not!" she roars. "You did not just eat the last roll which was like the best thing I've ever had!"

If Quinn could talk she would tell the girl how amazing the roll is just to tease her more.

But she is only able to smile with full mouth at her friend.

"I'll remember this, Q," Santana says.

They share long stares sending daggers at each other.

But then their features light up when their friends get back to the table just on time.

"Hello, beautiful," Santana says and all the anger vanishes from her face in instant, "where have you been the whole time?"

"We were in the bathroom, San," Brittany answers as she pecks her girlfriend's lips. "We were showing each other our boobs."

"Fhat?" Quinn chokes trying to speak with her full mouth.

Santana rolls her eyes.

"The caveman here wanted to ask you what? I mean, showing boobs..."

Quinn can hear in Santana's voice that even she is nervous and it makes her nervous twice that much.

She's looking with her deer like eyes from Brittany to Rachel.

The small brunette has to sense it and smiles.

"Don't worry, Santana," Rachel says and puts her hand on Quinn's under the table. "I only had a situation when my bra got unclasped without any cause so I asked Brittany to fix it for me without getting naked in the restroom while fixing it myself."

How Santana reacts to this explanation or how Brittany says that she's a hero for saving Rachel's breasts, that's all lost for Quinn.

That's because first of all Rachel's hand is covering hers.

It's under the table, yes, that's true but it still feels amazing.

Quinn turns her wrist and Rachel's fingers smoothly fall between hers and now they are holding hands like...like real girlfriends.

And when her hand gets on fire from skin on skin contact she hears about Rachel's bra.

And that's where her eyes land right now – on Rachel's chest.

She remembers the perfect breasts she saw this morning.

If she only had more time to memorize every single curve of them better.

And if she didn't come so quickly she would taste them.

Damn it!

Quinn's still angry with herself remembering how she missed the opportunity.

Maybe if she focuses it can happen again, the bra can unclasp again.

"Quinn?"

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure, it won't happen just like that again."

"What won't happen?" Quinn asks while her eyes never leave hypnotizing Rachel's breasts.

"My bra," Rachel chuckles and squeezes Quinn's hand. "I don't think, it opens again even if your stare seems really focused."

Quinn's eyes finally move from Rachel's chest and meet the girl's brown orbs.

"Uh, sorry," the blonde says feeling embarrassed that she is caught staring.

"Don't be," Rachel smiles at her and Quinn can't do anything but smile back.

But their moment doesn't last because of Quinn's two best friends.

"Hey, stop shagging with your eyes. Instead tell me what are you suckers doing today?" Santana asks.

"I'm giving you lots and lots of orgasms, Sanny," Brittany smiles as if it's the most innocent thing she can say.

Santana's facial features soften to the level that Quinn could almost compare the girl to little lamb.

"I know, Britt, but I was talking to these two," Santana turns her head back to Rachel and Quinn and her features definitely don't compare to mentioned lamb anymore. "That's why I said 'suckers', baby. You don't suck, you know that."

"But you called me your slut yesterday, San."

"That was for totally different reason, Britt," Santana whines.

"I don't understand it then."

"Britt, I didn't really mean it. You're not slut. I said it because it was hot, wasn't it?"

"But you don't think that Rachel and Quinn really suck either so I don't get it."

"Brittany!" Santana shrieks and both Quinn and Rachel giggle when Santana's dark secrets are revealed. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany says and seems to be still sulking.

But then she leans closer to her girlfriend and whispers.

"Can I get some sweet kisses while doing the talk?"

"As if you have to ask, Britt," Santana smirks, "you know that you can get kisses whenever and wherever you want."

"Good," Brittany gives her fiancée extra seducing look and Quinn is pretty sure that the hands under the table of these two girls are doing something she doesn't want to know about.

"We'll be right back," Santana shouts suddenly, grabs the tall girl and runs with her to the bathroom.

"That was ehm...interesting," Rachel says when she and Quinn are left alone at the table.

"That was nothing, Rach. Trust me. We can be happy that they actually have the manners to go to the bathroom today."

"They didn't do it while sitting with you at the table," Rachel gasps.

"They so did. They did it even during the brunch with our mums."

"Oh...that's...not surprising at all," Rachel grins.

"Yeah," Quinn grins back at the brunette. "So...what are we going to do today then?"

She feels little tickling in her stomach when she says wemeaning her and Rachel together.

Rachel starts her ramble about their glee practice and her practice for solo and her practice for the duet.

And although Quinn understands how important this is for the brunette and she really loves listening to her singing she still feels a little disappointed because she would like to spend more time with Rachel alone.

"I'm sure you will be great even without all this practice, Rach," she says honestly.

"Thank you, Quinn, but the real performer should never underestimate his opponents so I really have to prepare and-"

"Rachel."

"Yes?"

"It was a compliment that you are amazing singer and in my opinion you don't need any more practice because you're perfect. Sometimes it's okay to say just 'thank you'," Quinn smiles.

"Uh," Rachel blushes and Quinn lives for the cute blush. "Then thank you, Quinn. That's very nice to hear it, especially from you."

Quinn's smile grows wider but Rachel continues.

"I only wanted to explain the point of my determination and-"

"Oh god, Rachel," the blonde laughs and rolls her eyes. "You are really unstoppable."

Rachel frowns a little.

"Which I totally adore," Quinn quickly adds spotting small frown, "I know how important this is for you and I admire your determination to get to your goals. I was only wondering if you can find some time for having ehm, lunch? I mean having lunch together...with me."

And although it's not really such big question as, let's say, proposition to move in (god, no, this has time...or...would Rachel agree though? Because it's not that soon after all, at least not for Quinn) Quinn realizes that her hands are actually sweating how nervous she is.

Then she feels a little squeeze of her hand.

She forgot that they are still holding hands.

"Lunch sounds lovely," Rachel answers and all Quinn's worries suddenly disappear.

* * *

But the mentioned worries are back when she has to prepare the lunch.

She wants to take Rachel to that promised picnic in the park they missed due to sudden attack of shopping fever few days ago.

So now Quinn is walking between the shelves in the shop but she feels lost.

What can be in the sandwich for vegetarians?

C'mon, there's no bacon or meat at all.

What's the point of sandwich then?

Without meat there's not this great thing inside that you're looking for.

As Quinn is thinking this she stops walking and puts her hand on her forehead.

Is her life really so dependent on meat?

It seems so considering her last thoughts.

Maybe she should prepare sandwich without meat for herself, too?

Just so she opens new horizons for her life.

And as she passes the shelf with bacon her mind goes crazy about the taste so she decides to start this experiment without meat probably another day.

Back in her room she prepares everything and manages to keep it a secret from the brunette.

It isn't that difficult because Rachel's too busy practicing with others in the other room all the time.

Quinn got excused from the practice easily with one mean stare towards Mr. Schuester that even he doesn't dare to question.

When she goes to pick up Rachel it doesn't really go as she imagined, Rachel jumping into her embrace and then them running on the rainbow to the park to eat and kiss endlessly.

Because when she enters the room where kids are practicing it's only Rachel and Finn doing something for the Nationals.

They are obviously practicing for the duet and the boy is kneeling in front of the brunette and singing a song about his undying love.

The blood in Quinn's veins gets hotter as she feels the anger building up in her.

But her eyes immediately meet with the brown ones and without saying anything Rachel leaves the boy there on the floor and approaches Quinn.

Yeah, that's more how Quinn likes it.

"Hello, Quinn. Where have you been? You know that we were missing you during the practice. Your voice is very important there and without you we can't be really sure about the result," Rachel says in one breath.

"Hi," Quinn answers, "I'll tell you what I was up to during our lunch, okay?"

And she wants to lead the way out of the doors to have the brunette all for herself finally but something about Rachel's face expression tells her that it won't be that easy.

"Oh, Quinn..."

"Yes?"

"Can we...can we meet for the dinner later instead? I mean, we only started practicing the duet and I still haven't tried my solo and we don't really have that much time left and-"

But Quinn stops her.

"It's okay, Rach, we will meet for the dinner then."

And although Quinn doesn't like this at all the smile she gets from Rachel for her understanding soothes her a little.

Rachel also gives Quinn a quick hug whispering words of 'thank you' in her ear and runs back to Finn to continue where they stopped.

Well, Quinn's win over the boy was only short lived then.

But she has to remind herself that she was the one coming on Rachel's thigh this morning.

So eat it, Hudson!

She kills the time waiting for late hour of the dinner while talking to Santana and Brittany.

But it's getting on her nerves because the girls keep excusing themselves to the bathroom every ten minutes and then they disappear for good forty-five minutes.

Thank god, there are Puck and Mike discussing Star Wars and Quinn joins them enthusiastically explaining them which colour of light-sabre she would have if she was Jedi.

When she feels like it's time for the dinner or more like the time for her and Rachel being finally alone she finds the brunette still practicing with Finn.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn!" Rachel squeaks with excitement. "Look, we just found new song for the duet and this one is much better and fits both our voices!"

Quinn looks at the notes and nods.

"That's great, Rach. But don't you think that you should have a little break? You've been practicing all day and you need to rest and eat."

"You're right, Quinn. But can we only try it once or twice so we know if we should work with this song later?"

"Rachel," Finn suddenly calls the brunette.

"Please?" Rachel pleads the blonde.

"How long?"

"We will only go through the song twice."

"Okay then," Quinn sighs.

Rachel beams at her.

"I'll be right back, wait here," she tells the blonde and runs back to her duet partner.

Quinn sits back on the bed but her eyes never leave Rachel and Finn.

The new song they found is even worse than the first one.

Or the song is not bad, the song is actually great.

But Quinn doesn't like the fact that Finn is singing it together with Rachel.

It's about the first love that will never go away.

And as Finn is singing his part Quinn can see how true the words are for the boy.

And she wants to throw up because the song is right.

He will be Rachel's first love and the brunette will always love him more or less.

Plus Quinn still doesn't know the reason why they cancelled their engagement so what if this – Quinn and Rachel – is just quick thing before the brunette realizes that she wants him back?

The voice interrupts Quinn's thoughts.

"Quinn, just one more time, the song is amazing," Rachel says quickly and leaves her alone again.

Quinn only nods because she isn't sure if her voice won't break how her throat suffocates her.

But as she's watching Rachel and Finn singing together how they are holding hands during the song she has enough.

She leaves the room in a haste run.

When the elevator stops on her floor she doesn't go to her room but walks to the next one.

She knocks on the doors once but when she doesn't get the answer she just keeps knocking until the doors open.

"Hi, Quinn," Brittany says dressed only in her underwear.

"Hi, Britt," Quinn tries to smile at her friend but it's damn difficult, "I'm sorry for interrupting but...can I come in?"

"Sure," Brittany smiles.

But Quinn stops.

"I mean...are you both decent?"

Brittany calls into the room.

"Sanny, are you decent?"

"I'm always decent!" Quinn can hear the other friends saying so she walks into the room.

"But I would be more decent if you got back to that amazing thing you were doing with your tongue between my legs," Santana continues.

But Quinn realizes what Santana's saying only when she already gets in the room and her eyes catch her friend on the bed completely naked and with her legs spread wide.

"What the fuck, Santana?" Quinn covers her eyes immediately.

But it's too late.

She already saw.

"I could ask you the same thing, Q!" Santana screams. "Britt, why didn't you tell me that Quinn's here?"

"But I asked you if you were decent," Brittany says in a sad voice.

After few seconds of silence Santana speaks again but in totally different voice from the angry one she used on Quinn.

"You're right, Britt. I'm sorry," Santana apologizes and Quinn can only hear the sounds of the two girls kissing because she's still hiding in the furthest corner of the room.

"Q, are you going to face the wall for the rest of the day or what?" Santana asks.

"Are you covered or are you going to show me your vagina for the rest of the day?" Quinn snarls.

"Wow, who would guess that you know the word vagina, Q? Congratulations, now you can go to the elementary school."

"Shut up," Quinn says and turns around praying for Santana to be really covered.

She's not sure if she should feel relieved because Santana is under the blanket but Brittany joined her.

And these two girls naked under one blanket are never a good thing.

"Please, stop it just for a minute."

"Uhm, I will if the reason why you interrupted my quality time with Britt is good enough," Santana smirks. "So what's up? Why aren't you with others? The hobbit kicked you out of the practice because you were too sharp again?"

Quinn's head falls down at the mention of the brunette.

"I guess, it has something to do with Frodo at least," Santana continues.

"Well...yeah," Quinn nods.

"Is it still about you coming too quickly?" Brittany asks.

Quinn's head snaps towards the other friend.

But Santana only shrugs.

"What? I told you that I shared everything with Britt. Plus she's your best friend, too."

"Yeah, don't worry, Quinn," Brittany smiles at the other blonde, "and if it makes you feel better it happened to Santana too many times to count it when I worked her up with the dirty talk and then she came before I got her out of the clothes."

"Britt!" Santana whines.

Okay, to be honest this really makes Quinn feel better.

"Santana, I wonder why you didn't tell me," she laughs.

"Shut up, Q, Britt is the master of dirty talk, you can't blame me," Santana says as she's trying to move out of Brittany's arms.

But Brittany doesn't let her go.

"Aw, Sanny, are you mad?"

"Mhm."

"What if I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"You remember how you wanted to use the scarves on me before my mum came home last week?"

A smile creeps on Santana's face.

Brittany obviously knows what works on the girl.

"Okay," Santana says, "but only because we owe it to sex."

"Ehm, ehm," Quinn coughs although this is still quite PG contrary to what she already experienced with the two of them.

The great example can be what just happened a minute ago.

"You're still here?" Santana growls.

"San, that's not nice."

"But my naked body above you would be nice."

"Yes, that would be nice," Brittany purrs and closes the gap between their lips.

Quinn already gives up and wants to leave them when Brittany pushes Santana off of her.

"San! Stop confusing me, I wanted to hear why Quinn came here. Quinn, come back and tell me."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks holding the doorknob.

"Of course, don't be silly. Right, San?"

And although Santana looks angry for Quinn being still there she nods.

"Yeah, tell us what is worrying your horny-self."

And so Quinn does.

She tells them about her plans and the picnic with Rachel and how they got completely spoiled.

She also tells them about Finn being Rachel's real first and that she feel as she's nothing next to the boy.

"Okay, okay," Santana says when Quinn finishes what the dark haired girl calls whining. "First of all...picnic? Really? Q, do you want to knit the sweaters with Berry or you want to fuck her?"

"The picnic is actually nice idea," Brittany rolls eyes on her girlfriend. "You prepared one for me, too, San."

"That's because you're cute."

"Rachel is cute, too."

"Ehm," Quinn coughs for what feels like tenth time that evening. "And what shall I do about her and Finn?"

"What?" Santana asks. "You should fuck her really hard so she knows who she belongs to now."

"You should talk to her," Brittany says ignoring the last sentence.

"That's what I said," Santana whines.

"Yeah," Brittany chuckles. "As I said, Quinn, talk to Rachel. If something bothers you or you're not sure about something the only good thing you can do is to talk to her about it. Communication is the cornerstone of every relationship."

"This or good fuck," Santana winks.

"San!" Brittany frowns. "Stop it or you're not getting any."

Although Quinn doesn't think that these two bunnies are able to stop having sex Santana must take the threat seriously.

"Okay, okay, I give up. Brittany's right, Q. Talk to the hobbit. Trust me, I know how difficult it is especially for me and you to talk about problems since we're not really used to this shit. But Brittany became mine only after I talked to her so overcoming my communicating issues and similar crap was so worth it."

Quinn looks from Santana to Brittany who's nodding her head approvingly.

"I shall just talk to her? But what about Finn being her real love? I can't just talk her out of this because it's a fact."

Santana throws her hands in the air.

"For god's sake, you're Fabray, you can't feel threatened by joke of man called Finn Hudson, are we clear? Say 'I'm Fabray'."

Quinn sighs deeply.

"Okay...I'm...I'm Fabray."

"And no one can mess with my ass," Santana adds.

"And no one can mess with my ass."

"And I'll buy a new car to my best friend."

"And I'll buy a...wait! Santana!"

"Sorry."

"So you're going to talk to her?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah...I guess, she will be back in our room by now, it's quite late so the practice is be over... or I hope so. How did you two get out of the practice actually?" Quinn asks although she knows that her own death stare is never questioned by the teachers and Santana's death stare reaches probably the same level of horror.

"We were actually practicing whole day!" Santana says.

"Santana, as I remember you spent more time excusing yourself than being actually there."

"We were really practicing, Q. We were practicing position number 48 and position number 71 from our new special book."

"Oh god, I don't know why I was asking," Quinn growls.

She leaves the couple and walks shortly in the corridor.

She tries to repeat what Santana and Brittany told her.

But when she finally grabs the doorknob and opens the doors to her room she meets the person she definitely didn't expect there.

Finn is sitting on the bed eating what appears to be Quinn's sandwich.

"Oh, hey, Quinn," he says and doesn't even bother to stand up from her bed.

Quinn opens her mouth but no words come out.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"W-what are you doing here?' she finally finds the words.

"Well, I'm here with Rachel, she's in the shower now," he points to the direction of the doors.

Quinn looks there and then back at the boy.

"Okay. But I asked you what the hell are you doing here, Finn!"

"Uh, you mean this?" Finn shows the sandwich in his hand. "Rachel prepared a picnic for us, I found it and was hungry so I started without her. I think, she actually wants to get back together with me. I had some suspicions after we spent the whole day together but now I'm pretty sure. I actually wanted to ask you, Quinn, we are friends now, right? So maybe you could spend night with Santana and Brittany so I can sort it out with Rachel?"

He smirks in what Quinn considers disgusting grimace.

And Quinn knows that there is a point when people stop thinking rationally and can only see a blur because of how the rage consumes everything inside of them.

So this is her point when she loses it.

"Out," she says through clenched teeth.

"What did you say?"

"Out. Out! I said, OUT!"

"Quinn, there's no need to yell at me. I understand that you're probably angry that you're still alone while your friends get together but maybe if you start giving some to you boyfriends you won't be alone anymore."

Okay, Quinn was probably wrong. This is the point when she loses it.

"What? What did you just say? Finn, I'm serious, get out of here right now."

"But-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Quinn screams already and she's not trying to keep her voice low anymore because she has to focus on holding back from actually punching the guy now.

Just when Finn is about to say something the doors from the bathroom open.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks as she enters the room only in the towel around her still wet body.

She obviously had to jump out of the shower when she heard the voices in the room.

"Rachel," Finn says relieved to see the girl, "Quinn's psycho."

"What?" Rachel asks as Finn hides behind her.

Yeah, real man.

"Get out of here before I end you!" Quinn snarls.

Her nails are clutching so painfully in her hands but it's nothing comparing to the anger she feels.

And if her view wasn't a blur she would see Rachel noticing her furious face expression and how she turns to the boy.

"Finn, we'll see each other tomorrow, okay?" the brunette says pushing him out of the room.

"But what if she hurts you, Rach? Someone should stay here to protect you," Finn opposes.

As if he's the one to do the job.

"I will be fine, just go, Finn."

"But you will call me if something happens, okay? The girl is nuts."

"Just go," Rachel sighs and closes the doors behind the boy.

And the two girls are finally alone.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"What was he doing here?" Quinn asks under the breath because she doesn't trust her voice right now.

"Finn?"

The blonde girl laughs.

"Of course, Finn! Who else? Shall I look under the bed if you keep other fiancées there?"

"Okay, that was stupid question," Rachel sighs, "but you don't have to shout, Quinn. I really don't know what's wrong but I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"So you don't know?" Quinn snarls. "Really? Okay, where shall I start? Maybe with the fact that you ignored me the whole day and spent it with your boyfriend singing each other how much you belong together. And when I came to our room I found him eating the sandwiches I had made for our picnic while you were taking shower preparing for good reuniting fuck with him."

"What? What sandwiches? Quinn, I didn't know that you'd prepared a picnic for us! If you told me I would immediately leave the practice. I had no idea about it."

"That's because you were too busy twittering with Hudson."

" But you said that you understood and would wait for me to finish the practice. I didn't really know that it would be an issue."

"Yeah, it became an issue when you surprisingly forgot about me waiting there for you."

"You're right. I shouldn't have cancelled our lunch. I swear, if I knew about the picnic I would leave practicing without hesitation. But you have to know, Quinn, how difficult I am when it's about competition and when I want to win. And for the other part, Finn found the sandwiches while I was having a shower. I would never let him eat them."

Maybe this could make sense but Quinn's anger doesn't let her see it.

"And why were you in a shower while he was here then, hm? You two were practicing when you remembered that you wanted to get refreshed?"

"No, I was in a shower when I heard someone knocking. I thought that you probably forgot your room card so I jumped out of the shower with the shampoo in my hair. But it was Finn and he wanted to speak about the song so I let him wait for me to finish the shower."

"Oh, really? Because Finn made it clear that you two had such great day together and were getting back together. Why don't you admit this finally? So I can move on. Or how long do you want to keep me hanging on?"

"Quinn, this is not true! It's not true whatever Finn told you."

"Rachel, maybe you really can't see it then. You subconsciously chooses him, you just have to realize it and admit it. You were doing it whole day, choosing him over me, so now get a pair and tell me. Set me free, Rach, be so kind after all the shit."

"This is ridiculous, Quinn. I told you that I was practicing because I wanted to win the Nationals. That's all. It has nothing to do with Finn or the history between us."

"Well, it has everything to do with the two of you."

"No, it doesn't. Just stop, Quinn! Stop doing this! He's only a problem in your head, not mine. I don't know why you decided to make up a problem between us. Do you still believe that you can't really be happy? Is that it? Because of that you keep sabotaging yourself and now you're doing it again. But I won't let you, not this time."

"God, Rachel, stop doing this. You're giving me a chance where it has never been. I think it would be for the best if I spend the rest of our stay in New York in another room," Quinn says and goes to the doors.

"Quinn, wait! What do you want me to admit? Yes, I did love him. I can admit this. Maybe I still do love him. This may be true, too. But," Rachel starts sobbing when she Quinn opens the doors.

"Thank you, Rach, that's all I need to hear," Quinn whispers and gets out of the room.

This way she can't hear the last sentence Rachel says.

"But I've never been in love with him."

* * *

Quinn takes a deep breath to calm down and walks to the next room.

She hopes that her heartbroken state will bring her some mercy from her friends and they will be shagging only in the bathroom while she has to stay with them.

She wants to knock when the doors suddenly open.

"Santana!"

"Q, what the fuck?"

"I'm just going to your room."

"Well, it's kind of forbidden area tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask. Britt's mad. So...can I spend the night in your room? "

"Well, we can't really go there."

"You're in the doghouse, too?"

"No, it's just...never mind. Where shall we go?"

"Hmm..."

"Mercedes?"

"Okay. Just wait a second," Santana says and sticks her head back in her room.

"Britt, can I get a pillow at least? Ow," she hisses when the pillow hits her head.

"And the blanket? Okay, no blanket, I get it," she says and quickly closes the doors.

"Britt's death stare?" Quinn asks.

She knows that there's nothing worse than to get the death stare from Britt.

It means that the person crossed all the lines because Britt's normally never mad at anyone.

"Yep," Santana nods. "That one."

In five minutes both girls are standing in the room shared by Mercedes and Tina.

"What the fuck is this?" Santana shouts pointing at the sofa, or rather extremely small sofa even for one person.

"Santana," Mercedes shushes the girl and climbs back into her bed. "We're sleeping so you and Quinn deal with it however you want but be quiet."

Santana gives the girl a look and then turns back to Quinn.

"Okay, Q, you have to go somewhere else because there's no way that we are sleeping on this sofa together."

"But I wanted to go to this room so you should go somewhere else."

"Yeah, you can say whatever you want. I'm sleeping here," Santana says and throws herself on the couch. "Mercedes, do you have spare blanket?"

"One's over there," Mercedes points at the wardrobe, "but if you say one more word then I'm making a blanket of you."

"Whatever," Santana snorts and turns to Quinn who's bringing the blanket. "Oh, thanks, Q."

"I didn't bring it for you," Quinn says when she comes to the sofa. "Now move your butt."

"No, we're not sleeping here together."

"Then get out of here."

"I won't!" Santana shouts.

"Me neither," Quinn rolls her eyes and presses her body on the sofa next to Santana.

"Okay, no funny business then," Santana says and tries to move to make more space but it's really difficult because there's literally no more space.

"As if I'm going to do anything."

"I remember the previous morning when you snuggled me, Fabray! And don't let me start how you ogled me naked today."

"Oh god, do you have to remind me of the two worst days of my life?"

"Hey, girls!" Mercedes yells from her bed. "I don't care when you saw each other naked or what you did that morning. But I know what you will be doing tonight if you won't be quiet."

There's short silence in the room when Santana speaks again.

"Yeah...so shut up, Q."

"You shut up, San."

"Whatever. Can I get some blanket?"

"Okay, but don't try to steal my half or I'm taking it back."

They remain quiet for few minutes but both of them roll from one side to the other trying to find comfortable position.

But it's difficult when they are sharing one sofa and one blanket together and they want to reduce any skin on skin contact on minimum.

Which is definitely not possible.

"Q, if you're going to stay like this then my tits will be flat in the morning. And I want to use them again so can you move?"

"I don't have where to move, Santana."

"God, this is worse punishment than I expected," Santana snarls.

"And what did you do actually?"

"I didn't do anything! We talked about our wedding plans and Britt told me about our wedding dresses of her dreams."

"And that's the reason why you're here?"

"Well, she told me that she wanted us to wear white dresses..."

"And that's bad?"

"...and huge pink ribbons in our hair."

"Ah, so!" Quinn laughs. "That's actually amazing idea, San! I can see you all sweet and cute in white and pink."

"Shut up, Q! You as a bridesmaid will be wearing something like ballerina or some shit like that according to Britt's plans."

"Uh, no way!"

"Actually yes, that's my wedding," Santana says sarcastically.

"I can't wait then," Quinn chuckles. "And then you told Brittany that you didn't want your wedding to be celebration of pink and candy or what?"

"Something like that. I told Britt that I could wear my Superman costume then and it would be the same comedy."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, ouch. So you can see why I'm here. Enough about me, now tell me what you did. You obviously didn't listen to my advice to fuck Berry to give her clear message who she belongs to. Or you did but you're bad fuck."

"Shut up, S. Contrary to you, I didn't do anything. I was only honest," Quinn says.

"Honest about what?"

"I told Rachel that she could get back with Finn if that's what she wanted."

"You did what?"

"She has to realize that he's the one she wants and she has to let me go before I fall for her even harder."

"Q? What the fuck? How did you get from getting into her pants to giving her to Hudson without any fight?"

"Because there's no fight, she wants him."

"Did she tell you this?"

"No, she didn't have to."

"Oh my god, you're even bigger asshole than I am. You're only lucky that I'm too exhausted to raise my hand to punch you."

"I only did what was right, San."

"You did bullshit and you will realize it pretty soon."

"So you're on Rachel's side? Since when?"

"Since I saw her tits. No, seriously, Q, you are an idiot. You're literally throwing her into Hudson's arms although she already made it clear that she wants to give it a go with you. And I have enough, we will talk about it tomorrow because I can't stay here. You turned around like fifty times in last minute!"

"That's because I don't have much space since you're over the whole sofa."

"You did not just say that I'm fat."

"No, I said that you were over the whole sofa."

"Okay, enough is enough. Fuck this shit. In my room there's my hot fiancée and what am I doing? I'm here with you on one couch instead of being with her. When I asked her to be my wife I promised her to do everything to make her happy so if she wants me to wear big pink ribbon in my hair or around my neck or whatever then I will do it. You can stay here being a jerk but I'm out of here," Santana says and stands up.

"Whatever," Quinn snarls.

"Oh my god, you really mean what you said. Okay, sleep over it and wait for the morning when your big moron head will realize what crap you did. I might even consider lending you the pony for Britt because this will need huge apologize."

But Quinn only turns on the other side and stays silent.

"You are really worse than I was back then," Santana says and without wasting more time she leaves the room.

And Quinn is left alone with her thoughts.

Her mind immediately starts wandering more or less against her will back to everything that happened that evening.

The heat of the fight is almost gone and all the problems suddenly seem so distant and small.

And because of that Quinn's actions are revealed in surprisingly new light.

And they don't seem as rational or reasonable as they did an hour ago...

All these thoughts never leave the blonde and the sleep never comes.

Quinn knows that her night will be probably sleepless and that she has plenty of time to think about it over and over again and she really does.

It's full of inner battles but when the light behind the curtains makes its presence Quinn is sure of one thing.

She only saw what she wanted to see...which means the worst.

It's a Fabray thing to see the worst and it's also Fabray thing to deal with everything in the blur of rage.

And maybe it's time to stop being Fabray and become only Quinn.

This Quinn should be able to do what Britt said.

She should talk to Rachel.

Because this Quinn should see the best which means that there must be a chance that Rachel is able to forget the boy and love someone else.

And this Quinn should even listen to Santana's advice about fucking Rachel.

She owes her two orgasms after all.

And as the sleep finally wins Quinn's falling asleep with warm feeling.

Because no matter how much she screwed up this new Quinn believes that this has a way out...even if the it really means borrowing the pony from Santana.

* * *

**I so didn't want to go the angry way but you all knew that Finn had to come between our girls sooner or later. And I have a special thing prepared for dealing with him for good.**

**Thank you for reading and keeping with the story despite the troubles with the author :)**

**Now our girls need to make up and make out.**


End file.
